


Corona de flores

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: En la ciudad de Villa troll vive la gente más feliz y amable de todo el mundo, sus cabellos tienen tonos increíbles de colores, todos ellos naturales, sin duda la de colores más brillantes, de carácter más tierno es Poppy, la hija del alcalde. Ella trata de mantener a todo el mundo feliz, y  cuando se acerca la competencia entre la ciudad vecina Pueblo berteno, no duda en esforzarse porque Ramón participe de la festividad, era pues el habitante más gris y apagado, el único con cabellos negros en todo la ciudad.   ¿Lograra Poppy convencer a Ramón?





	1. El chico de la colina

**Author's Note:**

> Me quede encantada de un fanfic que lei aqui llamado "a little change" y pensé que en español no hay muchos fanfic AU de Trolls, asi que hice uno muy largo, ciertamente mi Fic esta ya publicado en otras paginas, pero espero en no tardarme en ponerlos a todos a la misma par. Por cierto que practico haciendo fanfic con ciertos retos, asi que si ven cosas raras, lo siento XD

Poppy despertaba con alegría todos los días, sus noches eran dulces y sus mañanas aderezadas con uno de sus más viejos recuerdos. Tendría ella tres años quizás, no lo sabía, era una fiesta de temática medieval y por algún motivo un adorable niño de cabellos violetas la había acompañado en todo el evento, le regalo una corona de flores, la tomo de la mano sin soltarla un solo minuto y cuando llego la hora de partir se despidió diciendo:  
-“Recuerda princesa Poppy, siempre debes de ayudar a los demás”. –  
Fue tan buena la impresión que causo en ella que desde entonces se volvió su lema, a partir de los tres años no había parado de ayudar a cuanta persona le pasara por enfrente. Ya con 20 y llegando a la mitad de una carrera universitaria, la chica sabía bien lo que quería e iba por todo con la más positiva, alegre y entusiasta actitud de todas.  
Poppy era hija de Pepe, el alcalde de Villa troll, un pueblo rodeado de bosques y bellas montañas, la gente que vivía ahí era bastante peculiar, pues todos poseían un color de cabello distintos, desde tonos rosa pastel, hasta verdes fosforescentes, y no necesitaban ningún tinte, aquello era natural; sin contar que otras de sus virtudes eran cantar, bailar y mantenerse siempre alegres. Como era tradición del condado, ella sería la próxima alcaldesa de la región. No había habitante en toda Villa troll que no conociera a la maravillosa, encantadora y amable Poppy, no había quien no la amara.   
.  
Cada año se celebraba una competencia con la ciudad vecina, Pueblo berteno, sus habitantes eran muy diferentes a las personas que vivían en Villa troll, tenían un tono extraño en la piel, casi gris; sus cabellos eran marrones, plomizos, blancos, algunos tenían un tono verde, morado o rosa, pero siempre descoloridos, como si el sol los hubiera quemado. Su ciudad se encontraba en una meseta, rodeado de campos abiertos que casi siempre estaban con un color paja- seco, no tenían cerca ningún rio o lago, no había nada que alegrara el lugar, solo piso plano y un cielo gris con chubascos acallados.  
Tres meses antes del evento anual se iniciaba con una serie de fiestas, una por cada semana con la temática de los retos, en aquellas festividades se escogían a los que participarían en el nombre del pueblo y comenzaban los entrenamientos a la vista de todos. El pueblo entero estaba invitado, no había alma que no asistiera, o quizás sí, un joven en específico. Ese era Ramón, de cabellos marrones, casi grises, o tal vez negros, todo dependía con que luz fuera visto, mantenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro, siempre enfadado, taciturno, hosco, cuando hablaba, y ese era ya un milagro, solo salían palabras estridentes, cortantes y groseras, el sarcasmo parecía su lengua natal, la gente del pueblo nunca sabía si bromeaba o hablaba en serio. No es que la llevara en contra de alguien en específico, Ramón era así con todos; aunque habría que mencionar, era sumamente educado con las personas mayores, pero claro, mantenía su distancia de ellos; él no tenía amigos ni familiares cercanos, el único que lo acompañaba era nube, su perro, un gran danés blanco con los ojos de un color gris fantasmal, que ante cualquier provocación gruñía y ladraba amenazadoramente. Cuando él estaba con su dueño era casi imposible hablarle, pues el perro se ponía arisco, se le erizaba el pelo y mantenía lejos a quien tratara de acercársele.   
.  
-¿Poppy, estas segura de esto? – pregunto un joven regordete, alto y de cabellos celestes quien sostenía a un pequeño perro Pomerania mini toy blanco de nombre Mr. Dinkles. – Todos los años lo invitas y todos los años te la misma respuesta, ¡Vamos Poppy! Tenemos que entrenar, este año representamos al pueblo. – Dijo tratando de persuadirla.   
.  
-Si chica, perdemos el tiempo, además Ramón debe de estar con Nube, ese perro algún día lastimara a alguien. – Menciono una muchacha un poco más alta que ella de cabellos naranjas en rastas, de nombre Dj suki.   
.  
-Les aseguro, hoy es jueves, todos los jueves hace compras en supermercado y como no dejan entrar perros, lo hace sin nube. – Hablo positiva Poppy.   
.  
-¿Por qué te aferras a que venga a las fiestas? – pregunto Satín, mientras su gemela Seda hacia otra pregunta.   
.  
-¿No recuerdas como las arruina todos los años? –   
.  
-Ese chico es feliz causando destrozos, parce que su particular punto de vista es demasiado…particular. – Menciono Arroyin en tono burlón, para que los ecos de las risas de Cooper y Diamantino lo secundaran.   
.  
-Nadie es feliz viviendo así, nadie que sea feliz hace eso, sé que muy en el fondo de él hay felicidad y nosotros debemos ayudarlo a encontrarla, ¿Qué dicen? – Pregunto a todos deteniéndose en la entrada del supermercado.   
.  
-Yo paso. – dijo sin ningún ánimo Arroyin. Dj suki, Cooper y Diamantino asintieron ante la premisa. Poppy miro a los demás.  
.  
-Yo no puedo dejar solo a Mr. Dinkles, el pobre esta tan asustado de tan solo escuchar el nombre. – el pequeño can solo se relamió los bigotes totalmente ajeno del tema, mientras que Seda y Satín se acercaban a verlo y decían en coro.   
.  
-¡Pobre Mr. Dinkles! –  
.  
-Bien, iré yo sola. – Dijo Poppy sin perder el entusiasmo.   
.  
-Pues te sugiero que lo hagas ya, porque Ramón entro hace cinco minutos. – le apresuro Diamantino.   
.  
-¡No puedes ser! – exclamo sorprendida para entrar corriendo con un sobre en manos.   
.  
Poppy recorrió los pasillos del supermercado con gran velocidad buscando con agilidad al chico, al fin dio con él en la sección de congelados. Con un tono alegre y un enorme brinco dijo su nombre.  
.  
-¡RAMÓN! – grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
.  
El joven no se volteo, le dio la espalda unos segundos, estaba tomando un poco de aire, no quería que se notara que lo había sorprendido por completo, un poco más y se le hubiera escapado un grito de espato. Dio un enorme suspiro y soltó unas palabras susurradas.   
.  
-Dios mío, no…- menciono mientras se tapaba la boca para cubrir una sonrisa, y es que casi no podía evitarlo, cuando veía una en el rostro de alguien su inercia era de devolverla, y las sonrisas de la joven eran de las más contagiosas.  
.  
-¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto Poppy tratando de verle el rostro.   
.  
-Si, dije “Dios, tenías que ser tú”, ¿no tienes a alguien más para molestar? –   
.  
Poppy sonrió de nuevo y le mostro el sobre.   
.  
-Oh, ya veo, se acerca el Trollstisio. – dijo con su característico tono sarcástico.   
.  
-Ya te he dicho que no lo llames así, es la competencia de hermandad de los pueblos vecinos. –  
.  
-Claro, y el hecho de que los traguen vivos en cada competencia no lo vuelve un banquete para ellos. –  
.  
-Ramón, este año será diferentes, mis amigos y yo participamos como el equipo seleccionado, sin duda vamos a ganar, ¿Qué dices? ¿Iras a apoyarnos? –   
.  
-Poppy…ni aunque me pagaran, además, tu equipo no es de los mejores. –   
.  
-Claro que lo somos, por eso nos escogieron. –  
.  
-Y que seas la hija del alcalde no tiene nada que ver. –   
.  
-Me gane mi puesto con mi esfuerzo. – aseguro.  
.   
-Si claro. – dijo para seguir caminando entre enlatados y salsas. – No me digas, en la carrera de pista estará Grandulón, ya me lo imagino rodando para llegar a la meta. –  
.   
-No, él estará en la competencia gastronómica, quien correrá será Dj suki. –   
.  
-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Ese obeso sin duda tenía que estar en ella, comer es para lo único que sirve. – dijo para echarle un vistazo a la cara de Poppy quien no se veía para nada enfadada, entonces continuo. - suerte para que Dj suki escuche el disparo de inicio, o cualquier otra, ¿acaso nació con esas cosas adheridas a los oídos? –   
.  
-Son sus auriculares, y te aseguro, escucha bastante bien, aunque las traiga puestas. –   
.  
-Las gemelas harán otro espectáculo, discutirán sin duda porque color le queda mejor al vestuario. – dijo mientras tomaba unas cuantas bebidas hidratantes y sostenía dos fingiendo la voz de las chicas. – Verde uva, no, mejor Uva tinta. – Para luego meter ambas en su sesta mientras se regocijaba ante la cara de duda de Poppy.   
.  
-Ella ya no se pelean, tanto…no lo harán, lo prometieron. –   
.  
-Y les crees, que ternurita. – se burló para escurrirse por uno de los pasillos, la chica de cabellos rosados se apresuró para no perderlo de vista.   
.  
-Espera Ramón, aun no te doy… - Corrió para toparse frente a frente con él al dar la vuelta al pasillo, de manera tajante le pregunto.   
.  
-¿Qué?...¿qué es lo que quieres? – le grito dejándola casi muda.   
.  
-La invitación…-   
.  
-Por Dios, deja eso…- Ramón fue directo a la caja para por fin terminar con aquella conversación, pero Poppy lo seguía de cerca con un entusiasmo recuperado.   
.  
-Ya lo veras, Diamantino y yo estaremos en el baile de parejas y …-  
.  
-¿Tu y Diamantino? – una risa maliciosa resonó con el eco del lugar. – ¿de verdad crees que el tipo con dos pies izquierdos pueda hacerlo? –  
.  
-Él ha mejorado mucho en poco tiempo, ya no me pisa los pies ni golpea a nadie cuando gira. –  
.  
-Vaya, que gran avance, mejoro lo suficiente para no matar a nadie en el proceso. – contesto volviendo a su taciturna forma de ser.   
.  
-Vamos, por favor, puede que los demás no sean muy hábiles, pero…Arroyin y yo estamos listos para cualquier cosa. –  
.  
Ramón reacciono de manera poco usual ante aquellas palabras, por poco y soltaba la sesta, giro de manera brusca para ver a Poppy, la chica nunca lo había visto poner aquella expresión, como si el aire le faltara, parecía que quería decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, con dificultad recobro la compostura para continuar diciendo sin ninguna emoción.  
.  
-No ganaran este año, Villa troll lleva 20 años perdiendo y así seguirá, deja de tener esperanzas en ello. –   
.  
-De ninguna forma, yo sé que si nos esforzamos lo suficiente ganaremos, además, lo importante es competir. – Aseguro para volver a ofrecerle la invitación.   
Ramón le arrojo una mirada con desdén, tomo sus compras y salió por la puerta caminando con grandes zancadas. Poppy apenas si reacciono saliendo detrás suyo.  
.  
-Ramón, espera… -  
.  
-Poppy, ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto amablemente Grandulón.   
.  
-Aun no termino. – dijo para correr tras el chico, quien ya le llevaba mucho camino de ventaja. Sus amigos la siguieron, aunque no tenían ninguna prisa en alcanzarla sabiendo cuál era su destino final.   
.  
Poppy camino apresurada por la calle, lo perdió de vista cuando entro en el bosque, siguió la vereda y tras unos minutos al andar pudo vislumbrar aquella casa en la colina, el chico entro sin más cerrando escandalosamente la puerta. De nuevo se le había escapado, pero no importaba, la vista de aquella casona era sin duda de las cosas que más le gustaba a la joven de su pueblo, una pequeña mansión con toques victorianos, plagada de flores desde el piso hasta el techo, sus tonos azules se confundían con las flores de glicinas que la cubrían por un poco más de la mitad, el jardín tenía un hermoso enrejado negro, estaba lleno de flores de distintas especies y tamaños, contaba aparte con un invernadero, Poppy siempre se preguntaba que flores extrañas y bellas debía de esconder ahí adentro, pues Ramón era un botánico, vivía por ello a la orilla del bosque, lejos de todas las demás casa, o al menos eso creía Poppy. Sin otra forma de obtener lo que buscaba termino por hacer lo que siempre hacia, dejar la invitación en su buzón, sonrió feliz y saludo en dirección a la casa, lo hacía más que nada por costumbre, esperaba que el chico la viera alguna vez y se animara a salir a saludar, pero claro que eso nunca pasaba. Los amigos de Poppy la llamaron desde lo lejos, no les gustaba acercarse a aquel lugar.  
.  
-¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? – pregunto Dj suki.   
.  
\- Bueno, cada que le dejo una invitación nunca he visto la anterior que le deje, estoy segura que las toma, excepto en invierno, él nunca está en esas fechas, creo que debe de viajar, aun así, le dejo las invitaciones, y sé que regreso cuando su buzón está vacío de nuevo. –   
.  
\- Que tus invitaciones no estén no significa que las revise, tal vez solo las tira a la basura. – Comento Arroyin.   
.  
-O se las da de comer a su perro. – continuo Cooper.   
.  
-Amigos, yo sé que al menos las lee, estoy segura. – Dijo con optimismo.   
.  
-Bueno, regresemos al pueblo, debemos de entrenar para la competencia. – reafirmo Arroyin.   
.  
-¡SI! – gritaron todos en coro. Los chicos se adelantaron unos cuantos pasos, mientras que las gemelas tomaban a Poppy por ambos brazos y le decían.   
.  
-Tú y Arroyin harían una linda pareja, deberías de dejar de ponerle tanta atención al cascarrabias de Ramón y fijarte en los chicos que te rodean. – persuadió Satín.   
.  
-Si, Arroyin es atlético, carismático, los niños y los ancianos lo aman, será un “primer hombre” de lo mejor. – termino por decir Seda.  
.   
-Chicas, ya saben que Poppy solo tiene ojos para su caballero de dorada armadura. – se burló Dj suki.  
.  
-¿Qué caballero? – pregunto Poppy.  
.  
-Oh, ¿se refieren al niño imaginario de la fiesta medieval que tuvimos en preescolar? – pregunto Grandulón uniéndose a la charla.  
.   
-Ese mismo. – contesto Dj suki.   
.  
-No era imaginario, él estuvo ahí, además creo haberlo visto tiempo después. – se defendió Poppy.   
.  
\- Claro, un niño que solo tu viste y que mágicamente desapareció. – dijo Diamantino entrando en la conversación.   
.  
\- Tengo una prueba. – hablo la chica de pelos rosados mientras se quitaba su diadema adornada con una flor de tela.   
.  
-Claro….la corana de flores. – dijeron en coro todos.  
.  
-Sí, el me dio una corona, si no fuera así nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer una a mí. – aquella pieza originalmente tenía tres flores, pero con el pasar del tiempo solo le quedo una, siendo un valioso recuerdo Poppy se negaba a fabricar una nueva o a ponerle algún elemento diferente.   
.  
-Amigos, amigos…calma, Poppy tiene sus razones para conservar tan valioso recuerdo, exista o no aquel niño yo le agradezco por hacer de nuestra Poppy la chica más linda, tierna y adorable de toda Villa troll. – Menciono Arroyin ofreciéndole su mano.   
.  
-Gracias Arroyin. – le contesto mientras la aceptaba para caminar de regreso al pueblo.   
.  
Las risas y carcajadas se fueron alejando poco a poco hasta volverse un susurro casi imperceptible. La puerta de la solitaria casa se abrió dejando ver la mirada del joven que se aseguraba de estar completamente solo, salió con pasos presurosos acompañado de su fiel perro, tomo lo más rápido que pudo su invitación y regreso a su casa.   
.  
-Nube…entra ya. – lo llamo desde el portal. El perro persiguió con ternura una mariposa para luego prestar atención a su dueño y entrar a toda velocidad a casa. Tras cerrar la puerta el chico por fin abrió el enorme sobre, la invitación era simplemente hermosa, llena de pequeños detalles de flores y diamantina. Al fin, sintiendo la confianza que le daba su hogar, dejo salir una cálida sonrisa. – Cada vez son mejores, ¿No lo crees nube? – en el momento en que se encontraba más embelesado con la invitación una cascada de brillantina emano de ella llenando su rostro por completo. -¡POPPY! – termino gritando con bastante enojo.   
.  
Pero no tenia de otra, otro año, otro evento, las invitaciones de Poppy llegarían siempre puntuales todos los jueves hasta llegada la competencia, que duraba un mes. No eran las fechas preferidas de Ramón, el ruido, las distracciones, niños corriendo por todos lados, había llegado de nuevo aquellas fechas, si por el fuera las borraría del calendario. Nadie sabía que Poppy estaba en lo correcto, ese año sería muy diferente, en especial para aquel chico de la colina.   
.  
.  
.  
Extra:  
.  
.  
.  
Poppy se encontraba en el supermercado abasteciéndose de su preciada brillantina, el pequeño carrito estaba hasta el tope del material en distintos tamaños y colores, la chica tenía la afición de hacer manualidades desde muy corta edad, ya era costumbre ir al supermercado por litros de pegamento, cartón, palitos de madera, tela, tijeras, sobre y de más.   
.  
Aquel día, jueves por casualidad, Poppy iba por todo, tenía que hacer las invitaciones para cada habitante del pueblo, todas las semanas una fiesta distinta, eso era sinónimo de mucho material y hora de trabajo. Cuando hubo conseguido todo lo que necesitaba se encamino a la primera caja abierta topándose con aquel chico de cabellos negros.   
.  
-Ramón, mi hombre…¿Qué tal tu día? –  
.  
\- Ay Dios no…- se escuchó murmurar al joven quien se negaba a darle la cara.   
.  
-¿Dijiste algo? –   
.  
-Si…¿Cuándo podre hacer las compras sin que tu aparezcas para darme alguna de tus bobas invitaciones? –  
.  
-Hoy no tengo invitaciones, de hecho, estoy un poco atrasada, los chicos vendrán a mi casa a ayudarme a hacerlas, ¿quieres venir? –   
.  
Ramón la miro con desdén, volteo para ver si la fila avanzaba, pero lamentablemente una anciana se encontraba pagando con centavos, contando con relajada lentitud cada uno de ellos.   
.  
-Obvio no…¿Por qué haces preguntas tan estúpidas? – dijo bastante molesto.   
.  
Poppy no sabía cómo seguir con aquella conversación, de verdad quería conocerlo mejor, pero el chico era imposible. Fue ahí que noto pequeños destellos en el cabello negro azabache del joven. La chica sonrió contenta, tomo un paquete de brillantina del carrito y dijo en voz alta.   
.  
-Sabes, lo molesto de la brillantina es lo difícil que es deshacerse de ella. –  
.  
Ramón la miro extrañado por el comentario hecho al aire. La chica continuo.   
.  
-Sí, una vez que te cae en las manos o en la ropa es difícil de sacudir…- Poppy miro contenta a Ramón. – Ni se diga cuando te cae en el cabello, por más que te bañas esta no se va, creo que mi color de pelo será un permanente rosado abrillantado. – termino aquello con un par de carcajadas.   
.  
-Bien por ti. – dijo sarcástico para ser por fin el siguiente en pagar y retirarse lo más rápido posible.   
.  
Poppy no se lo decía a nadie, aquello le parecía un secreto digno de guardar, pero sabía que Ramón abría las invitaciones que le dejaba por los restos de brillantina en su cabello. Por ello cada que le hacía una le ponía cada vez más de aquel material.   
.  
To be continue...


	2. Las invitaciones

Era miércoles por la mañana, al fin Poppy y sus amigos habían logra acabar con todas las invitaciones, lo único que faltaba era repartirlas. No se trataba de un día cualquiera, aquel día llegaría el equipo contrario del pueblo berteno, así que todo tenía que ser perfecto. Los chicos esperaban poder distribuirlas todas antes de su llegada, mientras pasaban de casa en casa bailando, cantando y riendo, llegaron al final a la plaza principal de la ciudad, estaba totalmente decorada con listones que iban de esquina a esquina y estos a su vez atados en el centro en un gran moño. Poppy comenzó a repartir invitaciones en ese lugar cuando se percató de un grupo de jóvenes que lucían decaídos.   
.  
-Chicos, aquí tengo las invitaciones para el evento principal, viene con el itinerario, lo días, horas y lugares de cada competencia. – Los chicos la miraron sin ninguna emoción, manteniéndose en silencio, Poppy pregunto. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo? .-  
.  
-Poppy…Cada año perdemos, son como 20 años ya, ¿No crees que deberían de dejar de realizarse las competencias? –   
.  
-Chicos, la competencia es para fomentar la hermandad, no para ver cuál de las ciudades es la mejor, el chiste es conocer nuevas personas, divertirnos y compartir, al participar ya somos todos ganadores; Vamos, será genial. –   
.  
-No lo sé, Ramón tal vez tenga razón y todo esto sea una pérdida de tiempo. – Dijo otro joven.  
.   
\- ¿Ramón les dijo eso? –  
.  
\- Si, también que con el equipo actual no ganaríamos ni un solo encuentro, dice que no están lo suficientemente preparados. –   
.  
Poppy se molestó, pero fue solo por un par de segundos, volviendo rápidamente a su estado alegre, les menciono.   
.  
-Pues Ramón está equivocado, además, ¿él que puede saber? Nunca vino a las fiestas de preparaciones, no sabe que esta vez vamos con todo, ganaremos este año y acabaremos de una vez por todas con esta mala racha, pero para ello… - dijo la chica dándole a cada uno una invitación. – necesitamos la participación de todos, vayan a apoyarnos, sé que se divertirán. – Los chicos había recuperado el ánimo y muy contentos dijeron en coro.   
.  
-Muchas gracias Poppy. –   
.  
\- Hasta luego. – se despidió para verlos partir contentos, justo en ese momento un grupo de pequeños niños venían corriendo, se veían alterados.  
.  
-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto a los pequeños quienes al verla corrieron para abrasarla.   
.  
\- No quiero ser comida. – dijo una niña bastante asustada.   
.  
-¿Comida? ¿de que estas hablando? –   
.  
-Ramón dice que los bertenos vienen cada a año a devorar a los niños más pequeños en un día llamado “tro..tros…trollstisio”. – ante aquella palabra los pequeños gritaron y comenzaron a correr en círculos.   
.  
-Niños, niños…nadie será comido, Ramón estaba bromeando. –  
.  
-¿Está segura señorita Poppy? – pregunto un niña mientras se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas.   
.  
-Si, no pasa nada, los bertenos son nuestros amigos, solo vienen a la competencia y luego se van. –   
.  
-¿Y que pasa con el monstruo del bosque? – pregunto un niño regordete.   
.  
-¿Monstruo? –  
.  
-Si, Ramón dijo que si no nos comían los bertenos seriamos devorados por los monstros que habitan en el bosque, la última competencia será ahí, ¿verdad? –  
.  
-Si…pero no hay ningún… - Poppy veía como nuevamente el pánico se apoderaba de los niños quienes no dejaban de llorar.  
.  
-Yo no quiero entrar al bosque. – grito otro pequeño.   
.  
-Miren, el bosque es un bello lugar…no hay porque temerle para nada, Ramón solo estaba jugando, ya saben cómo es él…él es, bueno…le gusta las bromas pesadas. –   
.  
-¿Entonces nada nos pasara si entramos al bosque? – cuestionaron los niños.  
.  
\- Bueno, siempre y cuando no se alejen de sus padres todo estará bien, no porque haya monstros. - corrigió rápidamente antes de que los niños volvieran a asustarse. – sino porque se podrían perder, Ramón solo se preocupa por ustedes, lo ven. –   
.  
-Oh… - exclamaron en coro.   
.  
-Ahora vuelvan a sus casas, y no olviden sus invitaciones. – dijo dándole a cada uno la suya.   
.  
-Gracias señorita Poppy. –   
.  
-Hablando del rey de Roma…- susurro para sí misma al ver a Ramón andar en la plaza con nube, el perro le gruñía a todos por igual, Grandulón tuvo la osadía de tratar de darle una invitación, gran error, el can casi se le echa encima, del espanto la canasta de invitaciones termino volando por el aire y su contenido arrastrado por la ligera corriente de viento, todos los demás fueron a ayudar a Grandulón a recogerlas, mientras el chico de cabellos negros no dejaba de burlarse de lo sucedido. Poppy veía todo desde lejos, trataba de entender porque Ramón se comportaba así, “¿Qué gana con todo esto?” pensaba justo eso cuando la señora O´Hare, una de las mujeres más ancianas del pueblo se detuvo a hablar con el joven. Fue ahí que la chica pensó, Ramón siempre era educado cuando estaban con los trolls más veteranos, controlaba a su perro, este no se movía en lo más mínimo, tal vez podría tener una charla más civilizada con ella presente.   
.  
-Si…y así fue como perdí a pata, mi perra…pobre de mi niña. – decía la señora O´Hare, quien por la edad ya no logra tener una charla coherente.  
.  
-Que interesante historia. – menciono de forma cortes Ramón.   
.  
-Buenos días señora O´Hare, ¿Cómo ha estado? – Pregunto Poppy uniéndose a la plática. Nube gruño por lo bajo, pero su dueño pronto lo calmo y este volvió a quedarse tan quieto como una estatua. Al percatarse de eso la joven supo que su idea podría funcionar.   
.  
-¿Eres tu Beatriz? – pregunto la anciana ajustándose las gafas.   
.  
-No, soy yo…Poppy, la hija del alcalde Pepe. – corrigió la joven.   
.  
-Oh…Poppy, sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos, ella y yo lo supimos desde aquella vez, son la pareja más linda del pueblo. –   
.  
\- Ay no…señora O´Hare, yo no…es que. – Trato de corregir Ramón, pero la anciana siguió hablando.   
.  
\- Anda, no seas tímido, recuerda que prometiste llenar la vieja casa de la colina de niños, ya estás en edad para asentar cabeza, me alegra que hayas escogido a la linda de Poppy, será una buena madre para tus hijos. –  
.  
\- Pero yo no…- trato de hablar de nuevo el chico.   
.  
-Si lo sé, aun es joven, estaría bien esperar hasta que acabe sus estudios. –  
.  
Poppy veía divertida como Ramón trataba de corregir sin éxito a aquella persona. La anciana continúo hablando.  
.  
-Los demás chicos de tu generación ya tienen hijos, Mike ya va por el tercero, y Ruth por el segundo, Poppy…¿Cuántos hijos planeas tener con Ramón? –  
La escena graciosa perdió su chiste al ser ahora ella la que tenía que corregirla.   
.  
-Bueno, es que Ramón y yo no…-  
.  
-¡¿No planean tener hijos?! – exclamo bastante preocupada. – Creo que mi corazón no podrá con tanta pena. – dijo sosteniendo su pecho con fuerza y tambaleándose un poco.   
.  
-No, no, no… si, tendremos dos, ¿está bien? – Contesto Ramón para calmarla.   
.  
-¿Solo dos?...creo que tres sería mejor. - comento la chica de cabellos rosados para ser casi fulminada por la mirada de Ramón.   
.  
-Menos mal, ¿Cuándo podre conocerlos? Espero que ya estén trabajando en ello, los niños no llegan solos a este mundo, Ramón, deberías de llevar a Poppy ahora mismo a un lugar más calmado, las horas de la mañana son mejores para…-  
.  
-Señora O´Hare, le dije que mi hermano vendrá el próximo mes. – Contesto el joven, quien parecía que se mutilaría el labio de tan fuerte que se lo mordía.   
.  
-Oh si, tu hermano, ¿Cómo han estado haya en Cloud City? –  
.  
-Le va bastante bien, ya sabe cómo es él. –  
.  
\- Es una lástima que no vengan para las festividades decembrina. – dijo lamentando mucho aquello. – te debes de sentir muy solo en aquella mansión. –  
.  
-Para nada, yo voy a visitarlo para navidad y año nuevo. –  
.  
Poppy estaba encantada, no conocía nada de eso de Ramón, sabía que no estaba para aquellas fechas, pero no que se la pasaba en la playa, tampoco sabía que el joven tenía un hermano.   
.  
-Ramón, ¿tu hermano es mayor o menor que tú? – se animó a preguntar por fin.   
.  
-Es mayor…- dijo de nuevo mordiéndose los labios, como si con aquello pudiera evitar seguir hablando.  
.  
-¿Y es tan encantador como tú? – pregunto la chica tratando de contener la risa.   
.  
-No…cariño, él es todo lo contrario a mí. – dijo con fingida cortesía.   
.  
-Aquel hombre fue tan gentil al llevarte consigo, te crio como a un hijo, te dio un hermano y te volvió todo un caballero. – dijo la anciana para tomar una mejilla de Ramón y pellizcarla con ternura, volvió sus manos a su bastón y con pesadez continuo. – solo me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí para verlo. –  
.  
El chico sonrió con melancolía y de manera amable le contesto.   
.  
-A mí también. –  
.  
-¿De quién hablamos? – pregunto con intriga Poppy, no espero que la respuesta de la anciana sería un bastonazo en la cabeza. Cosa que le dolió mucho.  
.  
-Niña grosera, de eso nadie habla, es una horrible cicatriz en este pueblo. –  
.  
Ramón no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción de la señora O´Hare. La mujer al escucharlo expreso con alegría.  
.  
-Es bueno escuchar tu risa, teniendo la sonrisa más linda de todo el pueblo es una pena que la escondas, te he visto hacerlo en el supermercado…que tengas un lindo día Ramón. –   
.  
-Igualmente señora O´Hare. – se despidió por fin, aliviado que todo aquello acabara.  
.  
-Hasta pronto. – dijo Poppy.  
.  
-¿Beatriz…eres tú? – pregunto de nuevo para irse caminando sin ninguna dirección.  
.   
-Es muy amable de tu parte que le sigas la corriente a la señora O´Hare. Así que...tienes un hermano. –  
.  
-Y tú quieres tres hijos…ja ja…muy divertido, no hagamos esto nunca más. – respondió sarcástico.   
.  
-Ramón, vamos…ven a la competencia, todo el pueblo estará ahí. –  
.  
-Poppy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que verlos perder por milésima vez. –  
.  
-Tu perro…- comento de la nada la joven.   
.  
-¿Qué tiene? –  
.  
-Dijiste que no lo podías controlar, pero se porta tan bien con los ancianos. –   
.  
-Deberías de ponerle más atención a la decoración que mi perro. –  
.  
-¿La decoración…que tiene? –   
.  
-El mismo problema de siempre. – dijo sacando un cuchillo de su navaja y cortando un cable cercano, los moños y listones se comenzaron a deshacer cayendo al suelo como si fueran piezas de domino. Uno tras otro hasta llegar al moño central que cayó como si de serpentinas se tratara.   
.  
-¡Ramón!, ¿Qué has hecho? Nos llevará horas arreglar esto, y ya no tenemos tiempo, el equipo berteno no tardará en llegar. –   
.  
-Hablando de ellos, ¿no son los que están parados ahí? –   
.  
En medio de la plaza, entre los metros de listones, se encontraba un grupo de bertenos un tanto curiosos, los dos más jóvenes, como de la edad de Poppy, veían maravillados el espectáculo. Los más adultos no sabían si aquello estaba planeado o fuera solo un gran error.   
.  
-Que tengas un gran día Poppy. – se despidió Ramón entre burlas.   
.  
La chica no tuvo tiempo de enojarse, fue de inmediato a recibir a los invitados.  
.   
-¿Esto estaba planeado? – pregunto una bertena ya mayor que vestía un traje de chef, Poppy sabía perfectamente quien era, todos los años, desde que ella tenía memoria, participaba en la competencia gastronómica.   
.  
-Si…- dijo un tanto insegura. – Espero que les haya gustado. –  
.  
-Sí, fue lindo, nunca había visto listones que estallaran en serpentina. – Menciono encantado un joven berteno de cabellos verdes, mientras una chica de cabellos rosados pastel asentía tímidamente con la cabeza. – Yo soy Grisel, el hijo del alcalde de pueblo berteno, este año soy el líder del equipo, ¿con quién tengo el placer? –  
.  
-Que coincidencia, Yo soy Poppy, la hija del alcalde Pepe, y este año también compito como líder del equipo de Villa Troll. – le comento alegre.   
.  
-Entonces, este año será más divertido que los anteriores. –  
.  
-Eso espero…ahora, si me lo permiten, les mostrare el pueblo. –   
Poppy les dio un largo paseo a los invitados, mientras todos los trolls presentes en la plaza trataban de arreglar lo que Ramón había desecho. Al fin, luego de dejarlos acomodados en el hotel principal, Poppy se dirigió de vuelta a su casa, tenía que trabajar en la invitación para aquel chico, definitivamente sería la más grande, dulce y abrillantada de todas. La chica iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a su padre llamarla, hasta que este por fin la alcanzo.   
.  
-¿Poppy, sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado su padre.   
.  
-No, todo está bien. – contesto mostrando una enorme sonrisa.   
.  
-Me entere de lo que paso en la plaza. –   
.  
Poppy dejó escapar un suspiro y le confeso lo que realmente pensaba.   
.  
-Estoy cansada, por más que trato Ramón no cambia…tal vez los chicos tengan razón y sea un mestizo de berteno y troll. –  
.  
Esas palabras le sacaron un par de carcajadas al alcalde, que tras secarse las lágrimas de risa le comento.  
.  
-Los padres de Ramón eran trolls genuinos, miembros muy importantes de la comunidad, aportaban dinero para causas perdidas, formaban parte del consejo, no había quien no conociera de su amabilidad y compasión, ayudar a todos era su lema, incluso tienen una placa honorifica. – Dijo el alcalde tomando el brazo de su hija y mostrándole una placa en el suelo de un jardín rodeado de flores que decía “seguiremos ayudando a todo aquel que lo necesite, su legado nunca morirá”.   
.  
-¿Qué paso con ellos? –  
.  
-Regresaban de un evento en otra ciudad, hubo un terrible accidente, fallecieron cuando Ramón tenía solo tres años, toda su fortuna paso a él, incluso aquella linda mansión al final de la colina. –  
.  
-¿Quién cuido de él entonces? –   
.  
-Un buen amigo de sus padres, el hombre perdió a su esposa tras dar a luz a su único hijo, Ramón creció en Cloud City con ellos hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, claro que venían cada vacaciones a pasarla en Villa troll, para mantener viva la casa. Su hermano es todo un personaje, enserio…si de verdad quieres ponerle un alto podrías llamarlo. –   
.  
-No…no quiero molestarlo, además menciono que vendría el próximo mes, solo quisiera que él participara más en los eventos, todos merecemos ser felices. –   
.  
-Me alegra saber que no dejaras de tratar de ayudarlo, se lo debemos mucho a sus padres. – el alcalde guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, parecía que lamentaba algo.  
.  
-Papá, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada.   
.  
-No es nada…solo que cuando lo veo recuerdo que…no, no pasa nada, estoy días deben de ser felices, tengamos ánimo para acabar con nuestra mala racha, Poppy, todo el pueblo confía en ustedes. –   
.  
-Gracias Papá. – Su padre siguió su camino mientras Poppy lo veía marcharse, mañana sin duda convencería a Ramón de asistir.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente Poppy estaba lista, ella y sus amigos esperaban dentro del supermercado a que el joven llegara como todas las tardes de los jueves. El chico al verlos trato de esquivarlos, pero Poppy lo llamo a todo pulmón.   
.  
-¡RAMÓN! –   
.  
El supermercado estaba lleno por las fechas de apertura del evento, trolls veteranos, adultos, jóvenes, niños, todos estaba ahí. Ramón no tenía ganas de participar en ninguna escena, por lo que se a cerco al grupo para tener una charla más privada.   
.  
-No sé en qué idioma necesito hablarte para que entiendas que no asistiré a su estúpido evento. – dijo cortante.   
.  
-Ramón, por favor, no me trato de burlar ni aprovecharme de ti, de ninguna manera, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad, tal vez te guste. –  
.  
-Claro…mira, no disfruto para nada de ver a obeso mórbido comer kilos de alimento, o de como dos despistadas discuten por tonterías, mirar como alguien que se cree única y especial hacer el ridículo por no quitarse sus auriculares, mucho menos ver bailar a la persona con dos pies izquierdos más torpe de ciudad, no disfruto de tu compañía y de ninguna manera iré a ver a ese…ese…- Ramón tenia de nuevo aquella reacción ante la presencia de Arroyin, lo miraba con un intenso odio, pero se había quedado mudo de la nada.  
.   
Poppy miro a sus amigos, se veían bastante heridos por las palabras del chico, la joven podía soportar todo lo que le dijese Ramón, pero jamás toleraría que los hiciera sentir mal a ellos.   
.  
-¿Así es como le agradecer a tus padres? – le pregunto casi gritándole.   
.  
-¿Mis padres? – Ramón volvió en si tras escuchar aquello.   
.  
-Si, ellos fueron buenas personas…pero tú, tu solo manchas su legado. – comento molesta, sorprendiendo a sus amigos por su reacción.   
.  
-¿Qué sabes tú de mis padres? Ni siquiera yo los conozco, tenía tres años cuando murieron. -  
.  
\- Ese no es pretexto para portarte como lo hace, te dieron todo lo que tienes, tu fortuna, tu casa…en cierta forma ellos te educaron, lo mínimo que podrías hacer por ellos es ser amable con los demás, pero ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien. –  
.   
-Mira niñita mimada, me importar un pepino que fue lo que hicieron mis padres, si ayudaban a cruzar a los ancianos las calles o bajaban a gatitos de los árboles, a mí no me educaron ellos, ni puedo sentir nada por dos personas que jamás conocí en vida, mi casa, mi dinero, mi educación, todo eso se lo debo a alguien más. –  
.  
\- Estoy segura que tú padrastro no te educo así..¿que paso contigo? Me han dicho que en Cloud City son muy felices, viviste ahí desde los tres años ¿Qué nada se te pego?-   
.  
\- ¿Qué?...¿quién te dijo eso? me mude con ellos a Cloud City cuando tenía ocho años. –  
.  
-Pero, ¿Quién cuido de ti? …¿aquí no hay orfanatos? – a Poppy no le cuadraba la poca información que tenía.   
.  
-¿Por qué tendría que estar en un orfanato si yo tenía a mi….? – Ramón guardo silencio de golpe.  
.  
-¿A quién? – Pregunto la joven curiosa de la respuesta.  
.  
Ramón volteo a ver alrededor, lo que no quería que pasara sucedió, la gente más veterana de Villa troll lo mira con tristeza, en sus expresiones se veía dolor, nadie hablaba, el supermercado estaba sumido en un gran silencio. Nadie mejor que él sabía que aquel tema estaba casi prohibido de mencionar, no porque fuera malo, sino porque realmente todos lamentaban lo sucedido.   
.  
-Sabes algo. – dijo con un poco de dolor en aquellas palabras. – me alegra saber que este año tampoco ganaran en la competencia. –  
.  
-No estás seguro, no viniste a las fiestas, no sabes de lo que somos capaces. –   
.  
-Claro que lo se…verdad, Arroyin. – dijo mirándolo fijamente.   
.  
-No…no sé a qué te refieres. – respondió un tanto nervioso.   
.  
Ramón termino yéndose del supermercado sin comprar nada.   
.  
-Bueno…creo que pudo haber salido mejor. – menciono Grandulón para relajar el ambiente.   
.  
-Alejemos sus vibras negativas…son toxicas, hay personas que no quieren ser felices. – dijo Arroyin tendiéndole una mano a Poppy.   
.  
-No…esta vez me pase yo. – menciono arrepentida.   
.  
-¡¿QUE?! – exclamaron todos.   
.  
-Tengo que ir a disculparme. –  
.  
-Pero…¿Por qué? Él fue quien comenzó con todo. – pregunto Diamantino.   
.  
-Si…pero el fin era ayudarlo a ser feliz, no hacerlo enojar más, tengo que hablar con él. – tras haber dicho aquellas palabras Poppy salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Cruzo las calles hasta llegar al sendero del bosque, siguió su camino hasta la vieja casona, se detuvo a la entrada del jardín enfrente del buzón. – no, esta vez no. – se dijo a si misma para abrir la puerta de enrejado negro, camino decidida hasta llegar al portal donde toco fuertemente. Los ladridos de nube se escuchaban cerca y la voz de alguien pidiéndole calmarse. La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras Ramón decía algunas palabras.   
.  
-Mira, no sé por qué llegaste antes, pero no estoy de humor para resolver tus problemas…- Al verla el chico guardo silencio, para luego tratar de contener a su perro que no dejaba de ladrar y dar grandes brincos tratando de salir. - ¿Poppy? –  
.  
-Ramón…lo siento, no debí de decir aquello, lo lamento en verdad, es que enserio quiero que asistas, no soporto pensar que estas aquí solo y enojado o tristes, por favor, asiste a la competencia. – dijo mostrándole el sobre.   
.  
El joven salió de su casa cerrando con dificultad la puerta, Poppy le entrego la invitación en la mano, al principio parecía que Ramón había aceptado, pero de la nada y de forma abrupta la partió por la mitad, cosa que le dolió mucho a la joven, todo aquel esfuerzo y hora de elaborarla, pensó enseguida en todas aquellas invitaciones que le había dado, sus amigos tenían razón, todas ellas debían estar en la basura.  
.  
-Ni loco iría a ese estúpido evento, espero que con esto te quede más claro, ahora…ya conoces la salida, ¿verdad? -  
.   
Poppy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar enfrente de él, un doloroso secreto a voces rondaba en la historia de Ramón, y nadie quería hablar del tema. Ella de verdad deseaba ayudarlo, pero si él no ponía de su parte nada podía hacer, salió de aquel lugar, antes de irse vio cómo se cerraba la puerta, regreso a su casa entre sollozos, los padres del joven ayudaron a todos en el pueblo, y nadie en el pueblo se esforzaba por ayudarlo a él, en parte comprendía el enfado del chico y lo solo que debía de sentirse. Llego a pensar que los mal agradecidos eran ellos y no Ramón.   
.  
Por su parte Ramón vio partir a Poppy desde la ventana de su casa, espero a que esta se alejara lo suficiente para salir y recoger los pedazos de la invitación. Lamentaba mucho haber tenido que romperla, pero ya estaba bastante frustrado por la insistencia de la chica, él jamás iría al evento principal, la última vez que lo hizo tenía 7 años y desde entonces había prometido no asistir hasta que “ella” regresara a casa.  
.  
.  
.  
Extra:  
.  
.  
.  
Poppy había llegado a su casa, las voces de sus amigos resonaban en su cabeza, “Ramón es de esas personas que no vale la pena ayudar”, “él nunca ha hecho nada por nadie”, “hay personas que no quieren ser felices”, “siempre destroza todo”. Aquello ultimo le parecía la más tonta de aquellas frases, ella sabía que él jamás lastimaría a nadie, lo supo desde aquel día, en una primavera de dos años atrás.  
.  
Los niños del coro estaban practicando, se había montado un escenario en las orillas del bosque. Los pequeños llevaban un buen rato cantando, pero entre ensayos corrían y brincaban. Poppy y Dj Suki los veían desde lejos; de un momento a otro todo cambio, los niños parecían asustados y toda la estructura comenzó a moverse con violencia, parecía que el escenario colapsaría en cualquier momento, pero tan rápido como empezó se terminó, todos bajaron muy asustados, Poppy y Dj Suki se acercaron para ver en que podían ayudar, revisaron la estructura por enfrente y por debajo, cuando fueron a la parte de atrás se dieron cuenta que lo que pudo haber causado el posible accidente eran los cables que daban estabilidad a todo el escenario, el primero que revisaron estaba tenso, pero el segundo estaba amarrado con una soga diferente, al mirar Poppy con más atención se percató de que el segundo cable estaba roto, aquella cuerda tenía un nudo especial y parecía que la acababan de clavar en el piso, sin contar que parte de ella estaba cubierta de sangre, de la misma manera había pequeñas gotas del pigmento que se dirigían al bosque.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa Poppy? – pregunto Dj Suki al verla tan atenta en eso.   
.  
-Alguien salvo a los niños, esta cuerda no es igual que las demás…sea quien haya sido se lastimo las manos al tratar de sostener el cable. –   
.  
Sus amigos jamás creyeron en dicha idea, pero los niños si, junto a ellos le hicieron una carta de agradecimiento a aquella persona, paso quizás una semana, Poppy llevaba dicho objeto a todos lados, miraba las manos de todos los presentes sin excepción, hombres o mujeres, jóvenes o ya mayores. Fue un jueves, que como era costumbre se encontraba con Ramón en el supermercado.   
.  
-Ramón, mi hombre…¿Qué tal tu semana? – le pregunto de forma amistosa.  
.  
-Bien hasta que tu llegaste. – le contesto sin importancia.   
.  
El joven se encontraba sacando un par de congelados del refrigerador, fue ahí que noto que ambas manos las tenía llenas de parches médicos y curitas.   
.  
-¡Ramón! ¿Qué te paso en las manos? –   
.  
-No es de tu incumbencia. – dijo mientras seguía con sus compras.   
.  
Poppy lo supo entonces, había encontrado a persona que estaba buscando.   
.  
-Sabes…hace algunos días por poco los niños de coro mueren aplastados por un escenario mal puesto. –   
.  
-¿Y? –  
.  
-Pues un misterioso héroe los salvo, los niños están tan contentos que le hicieron una carta de agradecimiento. –  
.  
-Bien por ellos. –  
.  
-La única pista que tenemos es que su héroe se lastimo las manos al tratar de sujetar un cable…y no hay nadie en toda Villa troll con esas lesiones… - Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.   
.  
-¿Y tú crees que porque me lastime las manos soy su “héroe”?...mira, nube corrió detrás de una ardilla tan rápido que la cadena se me zafo de las manos, la fricción me termino quemando las palmas…¿feliz? –   
.  
-Vamos Ramón, no trates de mentirme…sé que fuiste tú, solo acepta la carta. –  
.  
-Poppy, no empieces, no estoy de humor. – dijo sin ninguna emoción. La joven lo vio pensativa, ciertamente no se veía como normalmente lucia, se notaba que estaba cansado y que las manos le dolían aun, temblaban con cada movimiento que hacían, al tomar algo entre ellas el chico hacia una mueca de dolor, debía de estar pasándola muy mal, por lo que Poppy decidió ya no molestarlo. Salió del supermercado antes que él, corrió a la casa en la colina lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, metió la carta en el buzón y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, un par de minutos después vio llegar a Ramón, dejo las compras en el piso y reviso la correspondencia. Abrió con tortuosa lentitud la carta, sus manos se estremecían con cada movimiento, Poppy no podía creer lo que veía, Ramón estaba sonriendo, y no como aquella sonrisa malvada, casi mueca, que ponía al burlarse de alguien. Nada tenía que ver, aquella era una sonrisa sincera y cálida, Poppy se moría de ganas de salir y decirle “lo sabía, fuiste tú”, pero no quería que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano. Él joven tomo sus comprar y entro a su casa. La chica se quedó observando aquella vieja mansión victoriana por unos minutos para luego retirarse lo más sigilosamente posible.  
Ramón era alguien digno de admirar, actos como ese debía de hacer todos los días, solo que nadie se daba cuenta, y él era demasiado humilde para querer ser reconocido, aunque eso no le quitaba que un “gracias” no le sacara una sonrisa de vez en cuando.


	3. Chapter 3

La competencia llevaba ya dos semanas efectuándose, cinco eventos habían ocurrido y en todos ellos habían fallado rotundamente. Era terrible tener aquel sentimiento de derrota en el aire, todos estaban desanimados, y ni se diga el equipo de Poppy, Cooper no había mostrado su cara desde la competencia del coro, por ello tenían un miembro menos, volviendo todo más complicado, aunque había que mencionar, parecía que los bertenos sabían bastante bien todos sus movimientos.   
.  
Aun así, Poppy no perdía las esperanzas, fueron todos entonces, luego de los entrenamientos a comprar algunas bebidas al supermercado. A la chica se le había olvidado que era jueves y que la persona menos preferida de todas hacia las compras ese día.   
.  
-Bien chicos, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo vamos por la mitad sin contar con la competencia final, aún podemos ganar. – dijo recobrando el entusiasmo.   
.  
-Pero Poppy, esas competencias eran nuestros puntos más fuertes, si no los pudimos vencer en ellas, ¿Qué te hace pensar que las venceremos en las otras? –   
.  
-Amigos, debemos de tener fe en nosotros mismos, esto apenas va comenzando, verdad…¿Arroyin? – la chica sabía perfectamente que el que siempre tenía las palabras correctas que decir era él.   
.  
-Si, hay que tranquilizarnos y alinear nuestras almas, además, ganar no es lo importante, sino divertirnos…debemos enfocarnos en eso. – dijo en un tono pacifico el yogui del pueblo.   
.  
-Claro…además siempre tendrán la opción de quedarse en casa como el tipo jirafa de Cooper, o podrían mudarse a otra ciudad, oye Poppy ¿Qué se siente ser la primera futura alcaldesa en perder los juegos? – Esta vez ella no tuvo que buscar a Ramón, él los encontró a ellos.  
.   
-Ramón…ahora no. – le pidió Poppy.  
.  
-Vaya, es lo mismo que yo te digo cada que vengo de compras…¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado? – dijo sarcástico.   
.  
-Bien, ya entendí, no te molestare de nuevo cuando hagas tus compras. –   
.  
-¿Y quién está hablando de eso? Dime, ¿aun crees que todo es pastelillos y arcoíris? –   
.  
-Ramón, yo sé que no todo es bueno en la vida, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar…solo, termina de hacer tus compras. – le sugirió la chica.   
.  
\- ¿Así me agradeces que te haga un favor? –   
.  
-No me estás haciendo ningún favor, solo me estas molestado. –  
.  
-Uuh…que rudas palabras, abrirle los ojos a alguien para que vea la cruda realidad es un favor que me encanta hacer, no me agradezcas, lo hago por gusto. –  
.  
-Ramón…-   
.  
-Déjeme ver, perdieron en todo, no te lo había dicho ya, tu equipo está conformado por las peores personas de toda Villa troll, un grupo de incompetentes, torpes y muy granes inútiles. – dijo mientras miraba a Grandulón.   
.  
Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, sus miradas decaídas eran más que suficientes para entender que sus palabras habían dado justo donde quería, Poppy ardió de rabia nuevamente.   
.  
-Bueno, al menos lo intentamos, ¿si?...y no somos como ciertas personas que se encierran en si mismos para no tener que lidiar con lo que sea que estén lidiando. -   
.  
Suspiros de asombro se escucharon venir por parte de los amigos de Poppy, hasta ella estaba sorprendida de las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.   
-Si…ahora que lo veo creo que el equipo no es el problema, después de todo si su líder se equivoca ¿de quién es la culpa? –   
.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto bastante enojada.   
.  
-La ingenuidad de la capitana llevara a su equipo a la derrota. –   
.  
-No soy ingenua…- dijo mientras apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse.  
.  
-Si, me imagino que tú crees eso…pero ¿que piensa Arroyin? –  
.  
Todos voltearon a ver al joven quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso por las miradas.   
.  
-Se desde hace tiempo que te llevas muy bien con el equipo berteno. – confeso Ramón.   
.  
-No…no sé a qué te refieres. – respondió inseguro.   
.  
-Ramón…si crees que voy a permitir que insinúes algo como eso de …-  
.  
-Si, lo sé, tu noviecito perfecto jamás podría traicionarlos, pero no te sientas especial, lo hace todos los años, no es solo con ustedes –   
.  
-¿No tienes en casa a alguien que te esté esperando? – pregunto Poppy para luego fingir estar apena. – Ups, lo olvide, creo que no, ya sabemos que nadie te quiere, nadie espera tu regreso. –   
.  
Al principio la cara de Ramón reflejo dolor, como si una espina se le hubiera clavado profundo en su piel, pero fue rápidamente sustituida por una de enojo.  
.   
-Como sea. – le contesto cortante. – No ganaran este año, disfruten perder por milésima vez, y no olviden agradecérselo a Poppy. – Dijo satisfecho de sus palabras.   
.  
El equipo conformado por Diamantino, Poppy, Grandulón, Dj Suki, Seda, Satín y Arroyin encamino sus pasos a un paraje en el bosque. El joven de cabellos con diferentes tonos azules había propuesto aquel lugar, pues según él nadie podría observarlos ahí.  
.  
-Bien chicos, perdimos a Cooper en la competencia del coro, eso nos ha afectado mucho, así que ahora no nos queda de otra más que ganar, si lo hacemos, todos recuperaremos la confianza, es indispensable hacerlo. – hablaba Poppy con tono de comandante. - ¿Cuáles competencias faltan Dj Suki? –  
.  
-Pues aún queda la carrera de 100 metros planos, los vestuarios, carteles, maquetas, la coreografía de grupo y la competencia final. –  
.   
-Excelente, debemos de revisar lo que tenemos planeado para cada evento y pensar por qué perdimos los anteriores. –   
.  
-Pues…- comenzó a hablar Seda. – la competencia de carrera con los tobillos atados la perdimos mi hermana y yo por estar peleando. – dijo lamentando todo aquello.   
.  
-Chicas, no se preocupen, no pasa nada. – las consoló Poppy.   
.  
-Mi postre fue malo, quise impresionar a los jueces con algo de la nueva cuisine, pero termino siendo vencido por un postre tradicional, debí de haber hecho el pastel de zanahoria. –   
.  
-No te desanimes Grandulón, tu postre estaba delicioso, a todo el mundo le gusto. –  
.  
-Poppy… - hablo tímidamente Diamantino. – el problema con el baile de parejas fui yo, debiste de participar con Arroyin, él lo hubiera hecho mejor. –  
.  
-Esta fue la primera vez que participas en un evento como este, has mejorado mucho con los ensayos, era lógico que no nos saliera bien a la primera, vamos, arriba esos ánimos, Arroyin…tu que dices, ¿Por qué fallamos en la carrera de relevos? – pero nadie contesto. - ¿Arroyin? – todos en el equipo estaban en lo suyo, revisando lo que tenían que tener listo para las próximas competencias, fue ahí que noto la ausencia del chico.   
.  
Poppy vio las pisadas de los pasos del joven alejarse por un sendero lejano, conociéndolo bien pensó que se había distraído con alguna mariposa o encontrado algo interesante que le llamo la atención. La chica siguió sus pisadas esperando poder darle un susto, se percató de la voz de su amigo a lo lejos, así que con agilidad se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Lo que vio la dejo desconcertada. Arroyin mantenía una charla con la Chef berteno.  
.  
-¿Estas seguro que esto sería todo? – pregunto la Chef mientras veía unas fotografías.   
.  
-Si, no tenemos nada más planeado. – Aseguro el chico.   
.  
-Bueno, en ese caso solo me queda pagarte. – dijo dándole una gran suma de dinero. – hiciste un buen trabajo en la carrera de relevos. – lo felicito.   
.  
-Si, lo sé, con uno solo que tarde y toda la carrera se arruina, lástima que ese día no tenía ganas de correr. –   
.  
-Debo de agradecerte una vez más por tu confidencialidad, este año vino el hijo del alcalde, si se entera que estamos haciendo trampa…- dijo la bertena negando con la cabeza.   
.  
-No pasara y en dado caso, yo no la conozco y usted no me conoce a mi. –  
.  
-Bien dicho chico, esa es la actitud, ahora me voy, tengo que preparar todo para que mi equipo gane en los siguientes retos. –   
.  
-Hasta luego, siempre será un places hacer negocios con usted. –   
.  
Poppy se quedó muda, Ramón tenía razón, Arroyin era un traidor y el único motivo por el cual estaban perdiendo era porque ella no quería ver lo obvio. Salió corriendo esperando que nadie de ellos la hubiera visto y llego con su grupo de amigos que la vieron extrañados por su apariencia agitada.   
.  
-Poppy…¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto Grandulón.   
.  
-Él tenía razón…- dijo entre jadeos.   
.  
-¿Quién? – pregunto Dj Suki.  
.  
-Ramón… -   
.  
-Poppy, ¿crees que no tenemos posibilidades de ganar? – cuestiono desanimado Diamantino.  
.  
-No…eso no, me refiero a lo que dijo de Arroyin. –   
.  
-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – El joven había llegado justo a tiempo para la confrontación que pensaba Poppy.   
.  
-¡TÚ!...traidor. – exclamo la joven.  
.  
-¿Disculpa? – se vio bastante ofendido.   
.  
-No creas que no lo sé, yo misma te vi con mis ojos…le disté toda la información que teníamos preparada para los retos a la Chef berteno. –   
.  
-Yo no he hecho tal cosa, ¿Qué pasa contigo, se te pego la negatividad de Ramón? –   
.  
-Poppy, ¿estas segura de lo que viste? – pregunto Satín.   
.  
-Claro que si, él nos traiciono por dinero. – dijo sacando del bolsillo de Arroyin un fajo de billetes.  
.  
-Eso es mío. – grito para quitárselo lo más rápido posible. – Bien, si…los traicione, ¿y ahora que van a hacer? –   
.  
-Para empezar, quedas fuera del equipo. – le dijo Poppy. – y en segunda, esto lo sabrá el jurado. – Todos asintieron con la cabeza, pero Arroyin para nada lucia asustado.   
.  
-Mira, no lo hagas, los únicos que quedaran mal serán ustedes, yo negare todo y las Chef también, no tienes pruebas más que tus palabras, lo que va a pasar es que todos te tachen de mala perdedora. –  
.  
-Pues…eh…yo…Ramón, él antes que todos sabia de esto. –  
.  
-Crees que le crean a ese tipo, para empezar, tendrás suerte si consigues que salga de su casa, y por las peleas que has tenido con él en los últimos días, no creo que le sobraran ganas de ayudarte. Y en dado caso de que lo convenzas, el odia este evento, ya lo hemos escuchado decir otras mil cosas negativas…nadie va a creerles. – dijo satisfecho. – De cualquier manera se los agradezco, ya no tenía ganas de seguir en el equipo perdedor. –  
.  
-No vamos a perder y menos con estas tretas. – Afirmo Poppy.  
.  
-Linda, ya vamos a la mitad de la competencia, no creo que tengas posibilidades de rehacer todos los otros eventos, además, el equipo berteno ya tiene toda la información que necesitaban para aplastarlos por completo, concuerdo contigo, Ramón tenía razón, este año tampoco ganaremos, que tengan un buen día. – se despidió para alejarse de aquel lugar.   
.  
-Poppy, ¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto Grandulón.   
.  
-Vamos a rehacer todo. –   
.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron todos al escucharla.   
.  
-Si, el equipo berteno planea sus eventos después de conocer los nuestros, si ellos pueden estar listos para la fecha nosotros también, solo necesitamos material y ponernos a trabajar ahora mismo. –  
.  
Las gemelas se miraron la una a la otra y con una sola voz dijeron.   
.  
-Hay un problema. –  
.  
-¿Qué pasa Seda y Satín? –  
.  
-Ya no tenemos tela. – comunicaron preocupadas.   
.  
-Miren, vayamos a mi casa, ahí tengo material, en dado caso que nos falte vayamos a comprarlo. –  
.  
Los chicos iban caminando felices nuevamente, más al llegar a casa de Poppy aquel aire apesumbrado los volvió a agobiar. Los materiales que tenía la chica no eran más que las sobras de todas las invitaciones hechas, retazos de tela, botellas de pegamento vacías, lo único que tenía por montones eran kilos y kilos de brillantina.   
.  
-¿Y ahora que? – pregunto Diamantino desanimado.   
.  
-Lo que mejor hacemos las chicas, ¡vamos de compras! – grito entusiasmada.   
.  
Nuevamente el encanto de la alegría duro poco, cada tienda a la que iba era una negativa tras otra, todo se había agotado. Toda Villa Troll estaba adornada, las casas, la plaza, los hoteles, los senderos, el material que el equipo necesitaba ya no estaba en existencia en ninguna tienda y los nuevos cargamentos no llegarían hasta pasado el evento final. Totalmente desanimados fueron a su última opción, el supermercado, buscaron por todo el lugar cualquier cosa que pudieran usar, cuadernos de papelería, palillos de comida, cojines y cobertores, pero nada de aquellas cosas les serviría de mucho. Poppy fue directo a la caja para hablar con un empleado.   
.  
-¿Esta seguro que en el almacén no tienen nada? ¿ni siquiera un pedazo de cartulina? – Preguntaba ya bastante agobiada la líder del equipo.   
.  
-Lo sentimos, todo se acabó. –   
.  
Al verlos tan tristes y desesperados un anciano se acercó a ellos para contarles algo.  
.  
-Los he visto andar por toda Villa troll tratando de encontrar material, ¿aún siguen en eso? –  
.  
-Si, ¿usted tiene material que nos pueda servir? – pregunto Poppy casi al borde de la paranoia.   
.  
-No, pero se quien tiene suficiente material para volver a decorar a toda la ciudad. –   
.  
-¿Enserio? ¿Quién? – aquellas palabras, la había reconfortado, aún tenían posibilidades de ganar después de todo.  
.  
-Ramón, el chico amable que vive en la casa de la colina, tiene esa extraña idea de que puede haber una tercera guerra mundial o que los mercados colapsaran y la economía se vendrá abajo…no recuerdo realmente el porqué, pero guarda muchas provisiones en su casa. Podrían ir a pedir algunas cosas. -   
.  
-¿Seguro que habla del mismo Ramón que conocemos? – pregunto Diamantino, pero Poppy le pido guardar silencio con la mano.   
.  
-Muchas gracias, iremos ahora mismo a visitarlo. –   
.  
Poppy salió disparada del supermercado, mientras que todos los demás apenas si le seguían el paso.  
.  
-Poppy…¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Dj Suki  
.  
-¿A dónde creen que voy? –   
.  
-No Poppy, Ramón nos detesta, va hacer que su perro nos haga trisas. – susurro de miedo Grandulón.   
.  
-Su perro no podrá hacernos nada si no está. –  
.  
Los chicos se miraron extrañados, finalmente detuvieron sus pasos cerca de la propiedad, detrás de unos voluptuosos arbustos se mantuvieron en silencio. Poppy estaba decidida a ganar y ya no le importaba que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.   
.  
.  
.  
Extra  
.  
.  
.  
Ramón volvió a su casa después de hacer las compras, no podía fingir, esta vez que las palabras de Poppy le calaron hasta los huesos, antes de entrar al jardín se quedó un momento observando aquella vieja mansión, era verdad, nadie lo esta esperando, una melancolía atroz inundo su cuerpo llenándolo de pesadez, esa sensación de desánimo que lo atormentaba en esas mismas fechas lo molestaba. ¿Para que seguir ahí? ¿Por qué no se quedo en Cloud City o en cualquier otro lugar? ¿Por qué seguir torturándose? Los ladridos de nube lo hicieron volver en si, solo eran una verdad a medias, su perro siempre lo esperaba. Ramón cruzo el jardín y entro a su casa solo para ser derribado por su can, nube era bastante grande, en sus cuatro patas fácilmente su cabeza le llegaba al hombro, ni se mencione cuando se levantaba en dos. El baño de saliva diario fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, con dificultad se levantó y con una voz ya más calmada contesto.   
.  
-Buenas tardes. –  
.  
-Hermanito…-   
.  
-Eres tu…¿no tienes a alguien más que molestar? –  
.  
-Me hieres en el alma Ramón. –   
.  
-Claro…-  
.  
-Te escucho algo tenso, volviste a pelear con aquella chica rosada. –   
.  
-Se llama Poppy. –  
.  
-Esa misma…-  
.  
-Si, algo así…- la voz de Ramón se escuchó apagada con aquellas palabras.   
.  
-Oye, si alguien te está molestando puedo ir a arreglar las cosas, nadie se mete con mi hermanito-   
.  
-No, enserio, todo está bien, por favor no vengas. – dijo con hartazgo   
.  
Ramón y Nube habían estudiado lo mismo en la universidad de Cloud City, ambos eran botánicos y trabajaban para una importante empresa farmacéutica sacando extractos de plantas y sintetizándolos para elaborar medicamentos, para desgracia de Ramón a Nube no solo le gustaba ir por las muestras, también le gustaba probarlas, ya que muchas de ellas tenían efectos alucinógenos. Cuando Nube venia antes de las fechas de entrega parte del trabajo de meses se perdía, y no era solo eso, cuando eran más jóvenes su hermano lo avergonzaba, no intencionalmente, con la gente de Villa troll, gracias a Dios muchos de los habitantes se olvidaron de su existencia, por lo que cada que lo visitaba no le permitía bajar al pueblo. En cambio disfrutaban de largas caminatas por el bosque y hacer alpinismo. Cuando Ramón iba de visita a casa de su padre adoptivo, al cual quería mucho, se la pasaban en la playa, no era fanático de mojarse, pero desde los 10 años ambos practicaban surf, realmente le gustaba su familia. Aun así ese hueco emocional no se llenaba, sentía que debía de estar en aquella casa, ese era su lugar.  
.  
-Tierra llamando a Ramón…-  
.  
-Eh…-  
.  
-Ya ves, y dices que el drogo soy yo…-  
.  
-Lo siento, estoy un poco disperso, si…tienes razón, discutí con la chica rosada. –   
.  
-Bueno, lo único que tengo que decirte es que la lleves a un bonito lugar, le compres un par de flores y la hagas pasar una velada encantadora. –  
.  
-¿Qué yo que? –  
.  
-Vamos, solo admite que estás enamorado de ella. –   
.  
-Nube, por favor…-  
.  
-Siempre que te hablo solo me cuentas como discutes con ella, desde los 15 años no dejas de decir cómo te desespera, te enloquece, eso es ponerle demasiada atención a una sola persona, sea buena o mala. –  
.  
Ramón no dijo nada, esta vez su hermano tenía razón, sus sentimientos por Poppy eran cada vez más evidentes, tal vez no para lo demás, pero para quienes lo vieron crecer y lo conocían de cerca resultaban bastante obvios.   
.  
-Sabes que no tengo ninguna oportunidad. –  
.  
-Claro que la tienes, todas las chicas de Cloud City mueren por ti cada navidad, solo intenta ser amable. –   
.  
-Trate de ser amable con ella el día de hoy y no salió nada bien. -   
.  
-Ramón…¿Qué tipo de “amabilidad” usaste? –  
.  
-La…¿normal? –  
.  
-Ramón, Ramón…-  
.  
-Vamos, no me sermones, no tengo nada de ganas de escucharte. –  
.  
-Bien, solo recuerda que Papá y yo te amamos, iré la próxima semana por las muestras, no se te olvide, ah…y salúdame a mi tocayo. –   
.  
El nombre del perro de Ramón se lo puso por su hermano Nube, el realmente no quería tener mascotas, pero a su padre no le pareció la idea de que estuviera completamente solo, sin decirle nada le compraron a aquel gran danés. El joven jamás pensó que sería tan divertido entrenarlo para asustar a los demás. Era verdad, alguien siempre esperaba su regreso a casa, y él estaba ahí esperando el regreso de alguien más.


	4. Canciones y abrazos

El grupo de jóvenes seguía escondido detrás de los arbustos, todos tenían la intriga de lo que planeaba hacer Poppy.   
.  
-¿Qué estamos esperando? – susurro Seda.  
.  
-Todos los jueves Ramón saca a pasear a nube a esta hora, normalmente lo hace más temprano, pero como hoy va de compras…salen por alrededor de dos horas, es tiempo suficiente para entrar, tomar algunas cosas y salir. –  
.  
-Poppy…¿Estas sugiriendo que robemos? – pregunto Dj Suki.  
.  
-No vamos a robar, solo a pedir prestado. –  
.  
-¿Y si se da cuenta que las usamos nosotros para los eventos? –  
.  
-Ramón nunca asiste ni le interesa informarse del tema, estando adentro, si dejamos todo como esta lo más probable es que no se dé cuenta. -   
.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que él no regresara pronto? ¿lo espías? – cuestiono Satín.   
.  
-No…nada de eso, solo que desde hace años lo espero para darle las invitaciones, con el tiempo logre entender sus horarios, silencio, ahí viene -   
.  
Todos se quedaron callados, vieron como cruzaba su jardín en compañía de nube, el perro iba sin correa, los chicos creyeron que el can los encontraría en cualquier momento, pero de la nada salió disparado tras algo.   
.  
-¡NUBE! Nube, no persigas ardillas. – le ordeno Ramón para salir corriendo detrás de el.  
.  
A pesar de lo cerca que paso de ellos, el chico no noto su presencia, pasaron un par de minutos y cuando dejaron de escuchar su voz llamando a su perro decidieron que era el momento adecuado. Se escurrieron por el jardín, la reja de metal no tenía ningún tipo de candado, al llegar a la puerta se percataron que esta no estaba cerrada con llave, así que fue muy fácil entrar, demasiado sencillo para ser cierto. Grandulón cerró detrás de si para expresar preocupado.   
.  
-Chicos, hay que darnos prisa…¿Dónde creen que guarde todo? –  
.  
La casa era aún más bella por dentro que por fuera, a primera vista estaba una enorme sala con tres cómodos sillones ubicados enfrente de una tradicional chimenea de piedra lisa, en medio de todo eso una pequeña mesa de madera oscura, al fondo en el pasillo se veían varias puertas, Poppy dio unos cuantos pasos y se percató de las escaleras que iban asía arriba.   
.  
-Muchachos, creo que encontré lo que buscábamos. – se escuchó decir a Diamantino.   
.  
Casi inmediatamente después de la puerta de entrada, mirando hacia la izquierda se encontraba el comedor, seguido de la cocina, esta tenía dos puertas, la del fondo daba al invernadero y la primera asía un taller. Al entrar en el no podían creerlo, aquel hombre tenía razón, el cuarto era enorme, contaba con una serie de mesas, todas pegadas a la pared, dejando el centro de la habitación vacío, cada mesa estaba diseñada para algo diferente, desde carpintería, escultura, estaciones de dibujo, telas, todo cuanto podrían necesitar estaba ahí.  
.  
-Es increíble, pero ¿cómo haremos para llevarnos todo esto? – cuestiono Dj Suki.  
.  
-No lo sé, ya veremos cómo, ¿por dónde comenzamos? -   
.  
Los ladridos de un perro y el sonido de la manija girando hizo entrar en pánico a todos, no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando Ramón regreso a casa.   
.  
-Conoces las reglas, pequeña bestia. – se escuchó decir al chico. – si persigues ardillas no hay paseo. -  
.  
Todos corrieron para esconderse debajo de una mesa con un mantel rojo un tanto transparente, los chicos temían ser vistos por Ramón, pero cuando este entro al cuarto seguido de nube se dieron cuenta que no los podía ver, pero ellos a él si, aunque aquello no los tranquilizaba del todo, pues el perro no les quitaba la vista de encima, no sabían si los miraba o si era alguno de sus otros sentidos que los percibía. Guardaron silencio, Ramón por su parte parecía mantener una larga charla con su perro, que al escucharlo puso toda su atención en él.   
.  
-Puedes creerlo, otro año en que todos confinan en el traidor de Arroyin, ni aunque mostrara todas las pruebas de su culpabilidad me crearían, en especial la ingenua de Poppy…se la tiene merecida, ¿no lo crees nube? .- dijo sacando una muñeca andrajosa de color rosa con vestido azul, lo impactante no era el parecido que tenia con Poppy, sino que en la corona de dicha muñeca estaban las dos flores de tela que le faltaban a su diadema, la chica se quedó sin aire al saber dónde habían parado sus tan preciadas reliquias, de verdad había sufrido mucho cuando la primera desapareció, y cuando perdió la segunda paso días enteros buscándola por todas partes, incluso había pegado volantes en toda la ciudad. Solo Ramón podría usarlas para tal cosa, ser parte de un juguete para perros.   
.  
El chico se mantenía ocupado en una de las mesas de trabajo, iba y venia con diferentes cosas, sea lo que fuera, le estaba costando trabajo arreglarlo.   
.  
-Nube…deberías de haberlos visto, son todos unos fracasados, las gemelas perdieron la primera carrera por discutir como siempre, en el coro fueron aplastado porque Cooper tuvo un ataque de risa, la carrera de relevos fue un desastre, ninguno de ellos estaba coordinado, en gastronomía la chef berteno aplasto a Grandulón con un pay de manzana tradicional y el baile de parejas…vaya que metida de pata. –   
.  
Los chicos se sintieron aun peor por aquellas palabras, pero pronto la curiosidad pudo más que aquel sentimiento, ¿Cómo era que Ramón sabía todo eso si no había ido a ningún evento?, Por otra parte, Poppy no podía evitar notar ese sutil cambio en el tono de su voz, si, estaba siendo cruel en sus palabras, pero lo decía de una manera más relajada y abierta, era como si fingirá una voz diferente cuando andaba en el pueblo en presencia de otros, una distinta cuando se dirigía a la gente mayor, pero estando en su casa, la manera en la que enunciaba y la emoción con las que lo decía parecía genuina, muy natural.   
.  
-Poppy tenía demasiada fe, que torpe…aún no se me salen de la meten cuando me dijo “no conoces la canción de “Can´t stop the feeling”, es la canción que cantaremos en el cierre del evento, la hemos ensayado por meses, todos en el pueblo la cantan”. - aquello ultimo lo dijo fingiendo la voz de la chica, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a la joven, se moría de ganas de salir a confrontarlo para ponerlo en su lugar de una buena ves, pero todos la tenía sostenida para no ser descubiertos. – Con ella cerca no puedo estar a gusto, simplemente…ella es, insoportable…- nube le puso más atención a su dueño, giraba la cara para escucharlo mejor cosa que le pareció muy tierna a Ramón. – no te preocupes, ya sabes que me pone los pelos de punta, cuando la escucho gritar mi nombre en el supermercado es…aah, hace que me duela la cabeza, todo me da vueltas, me dan escalofríos con tan solo pensar que llevaba rato asechándome, mi corazón se sobresalta, un día terminara matándome de un infarto. – confeso con paranoia.   
.  
El perro miro preocupado a su amo, y este noto rápidamente ese estado en el, así que decidió hacer algo para calmarlo.   
.  
-Sabes nube, ella dice que esa es su canción, pero con esa tonta ideología que tiene sobre “todos necesitamos 14 abrazos al día para ser felices”.- nuevamente lo dijo fingiendo ser Poppy, la chica de verdad que deseaba salir a darle un gran puñetazo en la cara, todo su equipo tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por sostenerla y cubrirle la boca o todo eso terminaría mal. – Pero tú y yo sabemos cuál debería de ser su canción. - Cuando parecía que Poppy iba a lograr zafarse escucharon una melodiosa voz cantar, era tan encantadora que los hipnotizo al instante, toda la tensión que sentían se desvaneció, ni siquiera podían respirar, asombrados guardaron silencio, no comprendían que era lo que estaba sucediendo. – Baby, love never felt so good and I doubt if it ever could, not like you hold me, hold me. – no podían creerlo, Ramón estaba cantando “love never felt so good” y lo verdaderamente increíble era que no lo hacía mal, de hecho, lo hacía increíble, la emoción que le ponía a cada palabra, su entonación, transmitían paz y felicidad, los conmovió, era extraño de describir, su voz los hacia vibrar, como las cuerdas de una guitarra los animaba a cantar, a sonreír, era como beber felicidad pura, podrían quedarse escondidos por siempre debajo de esa mesa solo por escucharlo cantar. Cuando parecía que no podía hacerlo mejor comenzó a bailar, sus pasos eran asombrosos, los chicos no podían dejar de mirarlo, Ramón muchas veces menciono que él no cantaba ni bailaba, y ellos concluyeron a que debía de tener dos pies izquierdos y una voz horrible, más equivocados no pudieron estar, ahí estaba, dando giros, brincando, extendiendo su brazos, llegando hasta el piso, aquello parecía animar a su perro, quien alegre saltaba y lo seguía como si fuera su pareja al baile, el joven iba desde pasos clásicos hasta unos que sin duda harían arder en pasión a quien fuera. Seguro había tomado clases en algún lado, tenía que a verlo hecho, aquello no podría hacerlo de la noche a la mañana.  
.  
-Poppy…- Susurro Grandulón. – Si Ramón hubiera participado ya habríamos ganado. –   
.  
-Shhh…ya me di cuenta, pero la selección de los equipos ya se cerró y no se permite la entrada de nuevos integrantes. –  
.  
Viendo que el ánimo de su mascota estaba mejor, Ramón dejo de cantar y se dispuso a regresar a su mesa de trabajo.   
.  
-Listo. – grito bastante feliz. – Al fin termine de arreglarla. – el joven sostenía la invitación que había roto enfrente de Poppy. – ¿No es la invitación más hermosa que hayas visto? – le pregunto a nube quien se acercó para olfatearla. – hey…nada de eso, sabes que detesto que las ensucies. –  
.  
Ramón la vio por última vez antes de meterla en un nuevo sobre. Deslizo una cortina enfrente de aquella mesa donde claramente se veía una serie de sobres cuidadosamente ordenados, dejo ahí la invitación para continuar con aquella charla secreta con su perro.  
.  
-Son la cosa más tierna que hay en esta casa, hasta me atrevo a decir que son incluso más bellas que cualquier flor del jardín…no puedo negar que me dan muchas ganas de ir a las fiestas cuando las veo…pero, Poppy…al verla gritar y hablar con esa enfadosa voz que me saca de quicio. – Ramón comenzó a masajearse las sienes, realmente lo ponía mal pensar mucho en ella. – De cualquier forma, creo que esta será la última invitación que recibiremos. – comento desanimado mientras cerraba las cortinas. – No debía ser tan…descortés, ¿crees que deba disculparme? – su perro lo miro extraño. – Si, yo también creo que será raro hacerlo, no va conmigo. – Ramón volvió a tomar la muñeca y la lanzo cerca de la mesa donde todos estaban escondidos. -Quizás sea mejor regresar a Cloud City y abandonar esta casa, después de todo ella tiene razón, nadie nos espera aquí, nada nos ata a este lugar, tal vez es mejor estar lejos de esto, de Villa troll, de Poppy, ¿Qué quiere de mi? ¿Qué esperan los demás que haga? Solo olvidar, fingir que nada paso, a todos les ha funcionado…- suspiro un tanto desilusionado para luego decir. - Preparare la cena, vamos nube, hazme compañía. – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.  
.  
El perro fue por su juguete y se percató de inmediato de la presencia de todos, los chicos ya no sabían que hacer, solo se quedaron ahí petrificados al ver el hocico del animal escurrirse por debajo del mantel, los ojos fantasmales se posaron en el rostro de Poppy quien hacia todo lo posible por no gritar, cuando sus fauces se abrieron todos pensaron lo peor, pero el perro solo comenzó a lamerla, su rostro, las orejas, el cuello.  
.  
-Basta por favor. -pedía Poppy tratando de contener la risa. – me estás haciendo cosquillas. -   
.  
Grandulón poso una mano sobre la cabeza del animal, este la lamio con ternura mientras posaba su testa en el cuello de Poppy pidiendo mimos.   
.  
-Amigos, este perro es manso .-  
.  
-¿Manso? – pregunto Diamantino.   
.  
-Quiere decir que no ataca, que es amigable. – dijo Dj Suki acariciando al can.   
.  
-Nube…¿Por qué no vienes?. -se escuchó decir a Ramón mientras que este levantaba el mantel de la mesa.   
.  
Todos en el cuarto quedaron en shock, Ramón estaba pasmado sin decir nada, el único que se movía era nube, que no dejaba de agitar su cola, contento por las visitas. Poppy fue la primera en reaccionar y gritar.   
.  
-¡CORRAN! –  
.  
.  
.  
Extra:  
.  
.  
.  
Ramón estaba tomando un vaso de agua mientras veía con tranquilidad el bosque desde la ventana de la cocina, no se sentía tan relajado desde que se mudó solo a Villa Troll, sin su padre que quisiera verlo sonreír todo el tiempo ni su hermano que se la pasaba molestándolo con “ser joven es de lo mejor, hay que alocarnos”, miro los metros de alfombra que había enrollado, la odiaba, desde que vio aquel color verde fango ocultar los finos pisos de madera, jamás le gustó la idea de ponerla, pero no había tenido opción, el ultimo regalo de su padre fue un perro, las uñas de aquel animal raspaban el piso dejando en cada paso unos rayones horribles, claro que podía tratarlos para evitarlo, pero era más sencillo poner esa cursi alfombra.   
.  
Ese día por la mañana saco a su indeseada mascota a pasear, lo jalaba con desdén cada que no lo obedecía, la mayor parte del tiempo era así, el can parecía ignorarlo, pero aquello era mutuo, Ramón no lo miraba, no jugaba con el, apenas si recordaba alimentarlo, parecía más un mueble como cualquier otro de la casa, ni siquiera le regalaba cinco minutos de sus pensamientos. La mayor interacción que tenía era cuando le jalaba con rudeza la cadena, de vez en cuando chillaba, pero eso no le importaba al chico. Fue entonces que paso, una ardilla corrió cerca de ellos y el perro salió presuroso a perseguirla, Ramón trato de sujetarlo, pero no logro retenerlo, el can corrió veloz y desapareció de la vista de su dueño. El joven ni se inmuto, se quedó un momento mirando a la nada para luego regresar a casa a quitar por fin esa horrenda alfombra.   
.  
Mientras terminaba su vaso de agua el teléfono sonó, creyendo que era su hermano contesto con palabras rudas.   
.  
-¿Y ahora qué quieres? –   
.  
-Saber cómo está mi hijo favorito. – Escucho decir a una agradable voz.  
.  
-¡PAPÁ!.. lo siento, creí que eras…-   
.  
-Tú hermano…lo sé, relájate Ramón, sabes que eres mi hijo favorito, nada podría cambiar eso. –  
.  
El padre adoptivo de Ramón era un hombre muy generoso, lo adoraba, desde que lo tuvo a su cuidado estuvo al pendiente de todas sus necesidades. Médico de profesión, pero hippi por hobby, eso era sin duda una combinación muy extraña.  
.  
-¿Sucede algo? –  
.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿no puedo llamar a mi hijo para preguntarle como esta? –  
.  
-No es eso…es que normalmente lo hace Nube. –   
.  
-Bueno, pues el día de hoy lo hice yo…¿Qué tal tú día? –  
.  
-Bien, maravilloso…al fin quite esa horrible alfombra verde. – dijo bastante contento.   
.  
-Me alegra que superaras tu TOC con el piso, el perro no tiene la culpa de tener uñas…¿No se las arrancaste, verdad? –  
.  
-Claro que no, ¿me crees capas? –  
.  
El padre de Ramón rio un poco para luego decir.   
.  
-No, no te creo capas de lastimar al perro, es solo que no te vi muy convencido de llevártelo, aunque me alegra que lo hayas hecho, me preocupaba que estuvieras solo. –  
.  
-Papá…- se escuchó decir tímidamente a Ramón.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa? –  
.  
-¿Qué pasaría…si el perro, no lo sé, se perdiera? –   
.  
-Ramón, ¿perdiste al perro? –  
.  
-No…no, ¿Cómo crees? Es solo que vivo literalmente alado del bosque, es algo que podría ocurrir en un descuido. –  
.  
-Pues estaría muy decepcionado de ti, eres más responsable que Nube, me sorprendería que no pudieras cuidar adecuadamente de un simple perro. – comento bastante molesto, y es que el hombre les tenía un gran aprecio a los animales, no soportaba ver negligencias de sus dueños.   
.  
Tras escuchar eso un sentimiento de culpa se apodero del joven. Este sin perder tiempo le contesto.   
.  
-Recordé que tenía algo que hacer en el pueblo, lo siento papá, debo de colgar. -  
.  
Ramón salió tan rápido que lo único que tomo fue una linterna, estaba apenas atardeciendo, pero estaba seguro que no lo encontraría tan rápido. Pasaron las horas, el perro no aparecía, fue entonces que pensó que debería de silbar o aplaudir, no sabía que clases de ruido llamaban más su atención, “si tan solo le hubiera puesto un nombre, al menos podría llamarlo”. Tras otro tanto de andar el chico comenzó a cuestionarse la posibilidad de regresar sin él, “siempre dice que no hay cosa que lo haga amarme menos, estaría bien comprobar si es verdad”, pensaba, pero venia luego esa necesidad de no decepcionarlo.  
La noche termino envolviendo al bosque en la absoluta obscuridad, comenzó a hacer frio, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio pasar algo brillante cerca de su ojo, era una pequeña luciérnaga, como las detestaba, “malditos insectos” pensó mientras trataba de agarrarla, cuando la tuvo en su mano cerro el puño disfrutando el sonido que hizo el pequeño bicho al ser aplastado, estaba tan metido en eso que no noto que todo un enjambre de esos insectos lo rodeaba, su enojó aumento ante aquello y con paso presuroso trato de deshacerse de todos. En un arranque de ira, y viendo que no lograba nada, termino por arrojarles su linterna, el artefacto cayo detrás de unos arbustos no muy lejos de ahí, volviendo su mente a la normalidad Ramón fue a recogerla, todo eso era tonto, volvería a casa y le confesaría a su padre que perdió al perro, pero apenas puso un pie del otro lado del arbusto la tierra se deslizo, haciéndolo caer hasta el fondo de una pequeña pendiente. Siempre tan metódico, lo primero en su mente fue salir de aquel socavón, encontrar una forma de ubicarse y regresar a casa. Todo iba bien en un principio, logro salir del hoyo y andar un par de pasos, pero tras enfriarse, cuando la adrenalina del susto abandono su cuerpo, fue ahí que sintió mucho dolor, su pie derecho debía de haberse torcido con la caída, pues le era imposible caminar. Detuvo su andar mientras se recargaba en un árbol, desde ahí podía ver Villa troll, no quería aceptarlo, se decía a si mismo que todo estaba bien, era un buen punto de ubicación, pero a pesar de tener a la ciudad a la vista, no sabía dónde estaba, se sentía muy desubicado, tal vez el golpe si lo había afectado en más de una manera, porque a pesar de mirar aquellas luces su sentido de navegación le decía que no, que era para el otro lado, asía las entrañas del oscuro bosque, como en sus recurrentes pesadillas, algo o alguien lo incitaba a entrar en el y perderse para siempre.   
.  
-¡AYUDA!. – grito asustado. – Ayu..denme. – dijo con dificultad mientras lagrimas abundantes comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Nadie en Villa Troll lo había ayudado cuando lo necesito, la única persona que notaria su ausencia seria la escandalosa de Poppy, pero era verano y estaba en un campamento en otra ciudad, se sentó muy afligido a los pies de aquel árbol, abrazo sus rodillas en un intento de mantenerse caliente, un par de luciérnagas volvieron a pasar cerca, una de ellas se posó sobre su nariz, Ramón la retiro con una de sus manos y la hizo volar, fue ahí que entendió algo, con mucho dolor dio un grito desgarrador. - ¡FUE MI CULPA! ¡LO SIENTO! .- Por primera vez en años se permitió hacer algo que no había hecho, llorar sin contenerse, lloro hasta que ya no tuvo lagrimas que derramar, hasta que se quedó dormido.   
.  
Las mañanas eran bastantes frescas en el bosque, pero él se sentía cálido, no tenía frio, eso le pareció al inicio extraño, pero luego se percató que estaba recargado en el pecho de alguien, este subía y bajaba ante cada respiración, el perro, seguramente lo había escuchado gritar en la noche. Ramón lo tomo de la correa con fuerzas, el animal chillo cuando lo lastimo, se levantó asustando haciendo que el joven tropezara, aun adolorido por su pie se levantó con dificultad, tomo al perro de nuevo y de manera brusca le quito el collar y lo arrojo lejos.   
.  
-Bien…si quieres perderte hazlo, por mí no hay ningún problema. – con la luz del día Ramón al fin se ubicó, no estaba tan lejos de su casa, pero con un pie lastimado tardaría un poco en llegar. Tras un par de pasos torpe el chico se dio cuenta de que el perro lo seguía. No le dio importancia y siguió adelante, distraído por ver asía atrás para ver si el can seguí ahí casi tropieza con una rama, el perro presuroso se posó a su lado evitando que cayera, tenía suerte que fuera un gran danés, era lo suficientemente alto y fuerte para sostenerlo.   
.  
-No creas que por esto me caes bien. – le comento Ramón. – demonios…-exclamo para luego reírse. – estoy hablando con un perro, que estupidez, como si me entendieras. – voltio a verlo y noto como este le ponía atención a sus palabras, inclinaba su cabeza para oírlo mejor. - ¿me escuchas? – el animal ladro de forma afirmativa. – No. – dijo incrédulo. – Eres un simple perro, es imposible…- ante aquellas palabras el can rezongo indignado y detuvo la marcha. – bien, bien…ya entendí, lo siento, soy un pésimo dueño. – el perro se mantuvo quieto con aquella postura irritada. – y…te daré doble ración de comida si volvemos antes de las 12 a casa. – el perro lo miro de reojo y Ramón no tuvo de otra que subir la oferta. – Bien…el triple. – al fin ladro contento y movió la cola de felicidad.   
De camino a casa Ramón no dejo de hablar, le había encontrado un gusto increíble en hacerlo, no era como mantener una charla con su padre donde todo tenía que terminar en “encontrar la felicidad”, o como con su hermano que siempre quería sacarle la verdad con alguna artimaña para ayudarlo a ser “feliz”. Aquel perro le daba lo que necesitaba, solo ser escuchado sin recibir alguna opinión o critica, era tan bueno tener a alguien con quien charlar así. Cuando ya estaban por llegar a casa Ramón decidió contarle su más grande secreto.   
.  
-Sabes, en Villa troll hay una chica llamada Poppy, es la persona más irritante, gritona y molesta que te podrás encontrar por aquí. Realmente la odio, viene cada cierto tiempo a dejar invitaciones para sus ridículas fiestas, mi hermano dice que estoy enamorado de ella…¿te digo la verdad?, tiene razón, pero decir que la amo no le haría honor a la que realmente siento, es que ella es…simplemente, no lo puedo poner en palabras. – dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.   
El perro rodo los ojos para luego bostezar. Ramón sonrió ante eso y le dijo.   
.  
-Vamos, es un buen secreto…no te comportes como Nube, no estoy bromeando. – al escuchar ese nombre y perro volteo a verlo, Ramón se percató de la reacción y volvió a pronunciar aquel nombre. – Nube. – el perro en respuesta ladro. – Te llamaras Nube. – comento contento.  
Al fin vieron su casa al final de la colina, Nube comenzó a ladrar haciendo mucho escándalo.   
.  
-Nube ¿que pasa? – pregunto mientras se acercaban cada vez más.   
.  
La puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salieron su padre y hermanos, quienes se veían muy nerviosos.   
.  
-¡RAMÓN! – Se escuchó gritar a Nube.   
.  
-¡Santos cielos! Ramón…¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto su padre.   
.  
-¿Papá…Nube, que hacen aquí? –  
.  
-Luego de que me llamaste supuse que habías perdido al perro, queríamos ayudarte a encontrarlo temprano en la mañana. – comento el hombre.   
.  
-Si, por eso llegamos en la noche, pero no estabas…- comento su hermano.   
.  
-Fuimos a Villa troll, pero nadie de ahí te había visto en todo el día, solo nos dijeron que teníamos que esperar 24 horas para reportarte como desaparecido, ¿puedes creerlo? – dijo indignado su padre.   
.  
-Sí, te creo…- comento con frialdad. Padre y hermano bajaron las miradas, sabían que nada de eso era un buen tema de conversación. Ramón suspiro y luego dijo más alegre. – pero no necesite ayuda de nadie, Nube me encontró a mi y me trajo de vuelta a casa. –  
.  
-¿Yo? – pregunto su hermano.   
.  
-No tú, el perro, su nombre es nube. –   
.  
-Le pusiste un nombre, que bien…¿no crees que, será un poco confuso que sea el mismo que tu hermano? – le comento su padre. Nube y nube jugaban mientras decía “somos tocayos”.  
.  
-Pues a Nube parece no molestarle. – comento tranquilo.   
.  
-Ramón, ¿que le paso a tu pie? – pregunto el hombre al ver que este no lo apoyaba en el suelo.   
.  
-Ah…pues, me caí y…no sé, creo que me lo torcí. – acto seguido Ramón estaba en brazos de su hermano siendo llevado hacia adentro mientras este gritaba   
.  
-Hermanito, algo le paso a mi hermanito, no te preocupes, yo te cuidare. –   
.  
-Bájame grandísimo torpe, yo puedo caminar perfectamente. –   
.  
Ramón tenía un esguince en el tobillo derecho, estaría bien en un par de semanas. Su padre le compro un sinfín de víveres, utensilios, y modifico un par de cosas en la casa, como agregar un enorme taller con diferentes actividades para que no se aburriera, pues en un buen tiempo su hijo no podría bajar al pueblo.  
.   
-¿Estarás bien sin nosotros? – pregunto preocupado su padre.   
.  
-Se los aseguro, me has dejado con suficientes provisiones para sobrevivir los próximos 10 años, 11 si decido comerme a nube. –   
.  
-Bien…solo, si pasa algo no dudes en llamar. –  
.  
-Lo sé. –  
.  
Aquella noche, ya estando solo, Ramón vio sus pisos de madera, estaban llenos de marcas, tendría que pasar horas puliéndolos, pero que más daba, valía la pena tenerlos así.


	5. Es un trato

Todos salieron de la mesa corriendo en diferentes direcciones, Ramón se quedó un momento petrificado. Su perro lo miro atento.  
.  
-Casi digo que la a…. – Ramón cubrió su boca con sus manos para no decir aquella palabra. Nube comenzó a ladrar sacándolo del shock. - ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hacen? – vio aterrado como Diamantino y Grandulón trataban de abrir una ventana para salir, Ramón tomo unas tijeras que estaban cercas y las arrojo dando justo en el marco, a pocos centímetros del rostro de uno de ellos, asustados por la acción corrieron a la siguiente ventana; el joven de cabellos negros corrió a un armario, saco entonces un arco y flechas, cuando miro que ambos de nuevo trataban de escapar disparo tres certeros disparos dándole a los seguros de las ventanas imposibilitando que las abrieran.   
.  
-Chicos, por aquí. – les llamo Seda y Satín que habían logrado abrir una, una de ellas ya estaba por sacar la cabeza por la ventana cuando otra flecha le paso rosando la nariz.   
.  
-Poppy, ¡tiene un arma! – grito Grandulón corriendo seguido de Diamantino.  
.  
La líder del equipo se encamino por fin a la puerta y ordeno.   
.  
-Por aquí, todos…- salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, Ramón arrojo por ultimo una flecha al techo cortando una cuerda oculta, esta hizo que una red cayera sobre todos, entre más trataban de salir más se enredaban. De manera lenta comenzaron a ser arrastrados de vuelta adentro, un grupo de poleas y un mecanismo extraño los puso a merced de Ramón, quien cerró la puerta para luego mirarlos con bastante enojo.   
.  
-¡Hay no por favor! – suplico Grandulón siendo consolado por Seda y Satín.   
.  
Poppy miro en todas direcciones, estaba tratando de pensar cómo salir de ahí, cuando vio la ventana por donde planeaban salir las chicas, una trampa para osos colgaba por afuera, había sido activada por la flecha, si Seda hubiera sacado la cabeza por ahí…  
.  
-¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?!...¿Trampas para osos en las ventanas? – grito Poppy.   
.  
-Disculpa, creo que las palabras que estás buscando son “Gracias Ramón por no dejarnos morir”. – contesto ofendido. Eso explicaba porque había sido tan fácil entrar, las trampas estaban diñadas para no poder salir de ahí.   
.  
-No deberías tener trampas en tu casa. – le reprendió la chica.  
.  
-Es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiero, además, estaba seguro que algún día algún grupo de retrasados intentaría robarla. -   
.  
-No estábamos robando, solo queríamos pedir prestadas algunas cosas. – dijo nervioso Grandulón.   
.  
-Miren, vamos a calmarnos…¿si? – propuso Poppy tras encontrar la forma de salir de la red, se paró frente a Ramón para decirle. – Tenias razón…siempre la tuviste. – el chico se cruzó de brazos pues no entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando. – Descubrimos lo de Arroyin, lo sacamos del equipo y pues…no tenemos ninguna prueba de su traición, así que no podemos ir con el jurado, solo nos queda cambiar todo lo que teníamos planeado, pero ya no hay nada de material en las tiendas y de verdad nos urge que nos prestes algunas cosas. –   
.  
Ramón la miro con incredulidad para después tomar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar.   
.  
-¿Qué haces? –  
.  
-Llamo a la policía. – dijo con obviedad.   
.  
-Por favor, no lo hagas. –   
,  
-Claro que lo hare, imagínate, serás la primera alcaldesa con una marca en su historial policiaco. –  
.  
-Ramón, por favor. – le suplico. Pero él no se detuvo, mientras estaba en línea de espera Poppy comenzó a negociar. – Si llamas a la policía le diremos a todos que sabes cantar y bailar. –  
.  
El chico la miro despreocupado y le respondió.   
.  
-A no ser que alguno de ustedes haya tomado un video, no creo que nadie les crea. -   
.  
-Tu…tu perro, todos en Villa troll sabrán que es la cosa más tierna del pueblo. – nube se acercó a la chica pidiendo mimos, en ese momento Ramón trono los dedos y el perro cambio toda su postura, erizo el pelo, enseño los dientes, parecía que quería atacar, volvió a chasquear los dedos y nube volvió a la normalidad.  
.   
-¿Ya viste que está entrenado?…intenta con otra cosa. – dijo para seguir esperando en la línea.  
.  
-Mi…mi diario, te lo doy. – dijo mostrándoselo, aquello llamo de inmediato su atención. – está hecho a mano, es más grande, mejor decorado que cualquiera de las invitaciones que te he hecho, por favor…acéptalo. –   
.  
El chico guardo silencio, aquello si le resultaba tentador, pero no lo suficiente.  
.  
-No me serviría de nada tener tu estúpido diario. –   
.  
-¿Y que tal…un favor? –  
.  
-¿Un favor? –   
.  
-Si, yo seré la futura alcaldesa de Villa troll, si haces esto por mi, yo hare cualquier cosa por ti, lo que sea…podrás asustar y desmotivar a cuanta gente quieras, solo por favor...ayúdame, ya no sé qué hacer –   
.  
-¿Comisaria de Villa troll? – Ramón miro como todos aceptaban la derrota, con voz actoral continúo hablando por el teléfono. – Lo lamento, debía de haber equivocado de número, estaba tratando de llamar a mi hermano, si…gracias, no volverá a pasar. - Todos se miraron desconcertados al ver que colgaba. – Bien, puedes tomar lo que necesites. –  
.  
-AAaahhh…Ramón, podría abrazarte. – expreso feliz Poppy.  
.  
-Claro que no, nada de abrazos en esta casa. –   
.  
Los demás miembros del equipo salieron de aquella trampa dando brincos de felicidad, Poppy retomo la palabra.   
.  
-Otra cosita Ramón. –  
.  
-¿Qué? –  
.  
-¿Podrias prestarnos tu casa como base? –  
.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! –   
.  
\- Por favor, Arroyin conoce todos nuestros lugares secretos para entrenar, no quiero cometer el mismo error, nadie debe de saber que preparamos. –  
Ramón inhalo profundamente mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo, los demás esperaron en silencio su respuesta, agobiados porque esta fuera a ser negativa.   
.  
-Esta bien…pueden hacerlo aquí. – respondió lamentando su decisión. Pensó que si no podía pedirle disculpas podría al menos hacer eso por ella y quedarían a mano.   
.  
-¡SI! – festejaron todos gritando y bailando.   
.  
-Pero luego de los eventos ustedes no se volverán a acercar a mi casa, ni a mi perro y tú. – dijo señalando a Poppy. – me debes un favor. –  
.  
-Claro, no lo olvidare, gracias Ramón…y ahora, ¿Por qué no te vas a preparar tu cena mientras nosotros trabajamos? –  
.  
El chico la miro con desprecio, pero finalmente se retiró a la cocina.   
.  
-No toquen nada que no necesiten. – advirtió.   
.  
-No lo haremos. –  
.  
Era tan extraño para él escuchar risas y canciones dentro de su casa, no lograba comprender como eso lo hacía sentir, estaba molesto en parte, sentía que era un deber mantener aquella mansión acallada, sumida en la oscuridad, tratar a toda costa que pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido desde su ausencia; claro que él cantaba y bailaba de vez en cuando, pero no para romper con esa solemne promesa, sino porque a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera, él solo se preparaba para su regreso. Había pasado tanto tiempo así que se le había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba la risa de los demás, la de Grandulón era tan contagiosa, Diamantino hacia un extraño ruido al final de cada “ja” como si el aire le faltara. Las gemelas siempre tan coordinadas lo hacían en coro, jamás las había escuchado reír a una sin la otra. Dj Suki lo hacía sin ningún pudor ni clase, a Ramón le recordaba su infancia en Cloud City, las personas ahí reían de la misma manera, pero la Poppy…melodía pura, que música tan encantadora, lo hacía reconfortarse de la nada, olvidar porque estaba tan triste, ya no lo recordaba, el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies, se colaba entre sus poros causándole escalofríos, como electricidad corriendo entre sus huesos, sentía ahogarse en ese mar de emociones, para luego tener una enorme necesidad de respirar profundamente y cuando la hacía…”oh Dios” era como si la vida le regresara al cuerpo, estaba ahí, estaba ahora, no había una pasado atormentado ni un futuro inhóspito que le aterrara, ella lograba hacer lo que él no podía, detener el tiempo, detener su tiempo, y era cuando lo sentía venir, al dejar con lentitud que sus pulmones se vaciaran, desde su estómago una sensación de calidez que lo envolvía, subía por su pecho y se estacionaba en su corazón, el cual palpitaba con frenesí apasionado, lo dejaba sin aliento, vulnerable, sumido en el éxtasis, totalmente adormecido, en aquel estado ella podría pedir cualquier cosa y él haría de todo para dársela, cada que reí lo hacía suyo, le pertenecía en más de una manera, y lo que más le molestaba era que no podía evitarlo.   
.  
-Cállate, por favor. – susurraba mientras lavaba los platos. – ya no rías. – pero los chicos seguían con sus charlas y juegos, nuevamente ahí estaban las carcajadas. Y Ramón volvía a sentir todo aquello, se sostenía el estómago, el pecho, pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellos. – Ya no sientas, por favor ya no sientas. – se pidió a si mismo, su cuerpo temblaba, la cabeza le dolía, todo comenzó a darle vuelta. Esos tortuosos minutos le parecieron eternos, se estaba perdiendo en si mismo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.   
.  
-Ramón…¿estas bien? – Pregunto con amabilidad Poppy.   
.  
El chico se quedó un momento helado, hasta que por fin regreso en si y continuo lavando los platos.   
.  
-¿Tu cómo crees? Un grupo de ladrones intentaron robar mi casa y ahora están cómodamente sentados en mi sala. – respondió a la defensiva.   
.  
-Ramón por favor…no nos llames así. Solo serán por un par de días, luego podrás hacer lo siempre. –  
.  
-Claro…¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? .- pregunto sabiendo que no estaba ahí para tener una charla con él.  
.  
-Solo quería disculparme. –  
.  
-¿Por qué? – pregunto asombrado.   
.  
-No debí de decir que nadie te estaba esperando, todos tenemos a alguien que nos ama en algún lugar, y tú tienes a tu familia en Cloud City, aunque no estén aquí alguien te espera. –  
.  
Ramón la miro extrañado, no entendía a que venía todo eso.   
.  
-Si…lo sé. – respondió con obviedad.   
.  
-¿Entonces no te mudaras? No quiero que te vayas por mi culpa. –  
.  
-Jamás he dicho que me vaya a ir. –   
.  
-Es que hace rato, cuando estábamos escondidos en la mesa te escuchamos decir que sería mejor irte de aquí y…alejarte de mí, lamento si en algún momento te hice creer que nadie te quiere en Villa troll. –   
.  
-Poppy…yo sé que nadie me quiere aquí. – dijo tomando una toalla y comenzando a secar los platos a su vez que los ponía en su lugar.  
.  
-Yo si te quiero aquí…por favor no te vayas. –   
.  
Ante aquellas palabras Ramón casi deja caer el plato que sostenía, trato de calmarse para poder responder.   
.  
-Mira Poppy…la gente divaga de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hace piensa y dice muchas tonterías, no estaba planeando irme, solo…yo solo decía tonterías, no planeo mudarme por el momento. –  
.  
-Entonces ¿no te iras? –  
.  
-Lamento decir que no. – dijo sarcástico.  
.  
-Bien, me alegra escucharlo, ya no te molestare…soy la líder, debo estar con mi equipo. – dijo para salir de la cocina.   
.  
El chico dejo escapar un suspiro para auto regañarse a sí mismo.  
.  
-Contrólate Ramón, ella solo está siendo amable, es así con todos…no eres nadie especial para Poppy. -   
.  
El joven siguió con sus labores domésticas, su padre y hermano no dejaban de repetirle que su afición al hogar era poco habitual en un joven de 24, normalmente a esa edad todos tenían aventuras de todo tipo, la vida nocturna no faltaba, explorar lugares nuevos, conocer gente. Pero él no hacía nada de eso, además de trabajar sus demás actividades eran mantener la casa limpia y perfectamente conservada, sentía gran placer ver que el jardín seguía con las mismas flores, o que la pintura se viera como nueva, barnizar la madera de los muebles o mantener el piso pulido, todo aquello le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Claro que también disfrutaba de pasear con nube por el bosque, hacer ejercicio o bailar, pero aquello lo hacía más cuando tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. En su casa no había radios ni televisiones, desde muy chico lo acostumbraron a no hacerlas indispensables, por lo que su biblioteca era amplia, aun así, no era un ávido lector, siempre parecía haber algo mejor que hacer que pasar horas entre líneas de libros. También tenía la costumbre de dormir temprano, era sin duda una alondra, pues gozaba de ver el amanecer, salir al bosque y mirar como los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles, iluminando el roció matinal que brillaba como pequeños diamantes. No es que no pudiera desvelarse, más bien era que no estaba ya acostumbrado.  
Ya sin nada que hacer tomo una ligera frazada y se sentó en el sillón largo de la sala, los chicos estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesita de café, las gemelas estaban cociendo los vestuarios para la competencia de mañana, no tenían tiempo suficiente, así que pasarían la noche en vela para terminarlos, mientras los demás decidían en como modificar los demás eventos. Ramón se quedó un momento escuchándolos cruzado de brazos.   
.  
-Hay que comenzar con los bocetos para la competencia de maquetas y carteles. – dijo contenta de ya tener algo de tiempo para comenzar con los otros proyectos.  
.  
-Poppy…yo estaba pensando en hacer a toda Villa troll en una maqueta, realzando los lugares más visitados. -Propuso Grandulón.   
.  
-Aburrido… - se quejó Ramón.   
.  
Los chicos lo miraron un momento para luego volver a su charla.   
.  
-Bueno, eso es…un poco complicado, es lindo, pero necesitamos algo que impacte, ¿tienen otra idea? – pregunto Poppy.   
.  
-Ya se, y si hacemos una maqueta con mucha gente, algo como la maqueta de la mejor fiesta de todas, con música y todo lo demás. – opino Dj Suki.   
.  
\- Suerte con eso…- volvió a expresar Ramón de forma sarcástica.   
.  
Poppy le lanzo una mirada de frustración y le comento a su equipo.   
.  
-Miren, tiene que ser algo llamativo, pero no tan complicado, no contamos con tanto tiempo. –   
.  
-Pues…podría ser …- dijo Diamantino para ser interrumpido por Ramón.  
.  
-Lo que sea que vayas a decir es una pésima idea, desiste. –   
.  
-¡RAMÓN! – Grito Poppy para luego recuperar su tono normal. – ya es tarde, porque no te vas a dormir, nosotros seguiremos con nuestros proyectos, trataremos de no hacer ruido. –   
.  
-No me voy a ir, planeo vigilarlos toda la noche si es necesario, no confió en ustedes. –  
.   
-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, en ese caso…¿crees poder guardar silencio? –   
.  
-¿Me estas callando en mi casa? –  
.  
-No…solo digo que…asshh…Ramón por favor, sabes a lo que me refiero. –  
.  
La situación no cambio, cada propuesta era rudamente criticada por el chico quien le había encontrado lo divertido en torturar a Poppy, tras unas cuantas ideas descartadas salió una victoriosa.   
.  
-Perfecto, haremos la más grande y asombrosa carta plegable con temática de bosque encantado, hay que hacer flores, arboles, hadas, duendes, y ¿tú que dices Ramón, no tienes algún comentario destructivo para esta idea? – pero nadie respondió. - ¿Ramón? –   
.  
El joven estaba acostado boca abajo con un brazo colgando del sillón, se encontraba profundamente dormido.  
.  
-Creo que es mejor no despertarlo, no sabemos si se podría poner de un peor humor…ya no hay que hacer ruido. – pidió Poppy a su equipo quienes asintieron, nadie quería tenerlo de vuelta despierto derrochado negatividad.   
.  
No pasaron ni cinco minutos de silencio cuando notaron que Ramón se movía, obviamente seguía dormido, aquello sin duda se trataba de una pesadilla.   
.  
-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Dj Suki al ver como sacudía su cabeza.   
.  
-Seguro es un mal sueño. – respondió Diamantino.   
.  
-Pues alguien haga algo…no quiero que se despierte, no soportare otra de sus horribles palabras. – comento con sentimiento Grandulón.  
.   
-Tranquilos chicos, yo sé que hacer. –  
.  
Poppy acerco sus labios al oído del joven, maternalmente lo abrazo y comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna, los espasmos de Ramón fueron disminuyendo hasta quedarse relajado otra vez, esbozó una sonrisa, cosa que le causo ternura a Poppy. Cuando lo soltó y estaba dispuesta a seguir con los proyectos escucho un fuerte y claro.  
.  
-Gracias. –  
.  
-¿Ramón…estas despierto? – pregunto asombrada la chica al escuchar aquella palabra venir de él.   
.  
-No…- respondió sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.   
.  
-Amigos, Ramón habla dormido. – susurro Grandulón. – Podemos preguntarle cualquier cosa y nos la dirá. –  
.  
-Si…si le preguntamos algún secreto vergonzoso podríamos chantajearlo para que ya no nos moleste. –  
.  
-Nadie hará eso. – Sentencio Poppy. – Ramón es nuestro amigo ahora y los amigos no hacen eso. –  
.  
Las chicas asintieron ante aquellas palabras, lo chicos por su parte lamentaron que Cooper no estuviera para mínimo decir un comentario bobo.  
.  
-Ramón…¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – cuestiono Poppy.  
.  
-Pero acabas de decir que no es de amigos preguntar…- se quejó Diamantino.   
.  
-No voy a preguntarle nada ridículo. – aseguro. – ¿Ramón? –  
.  
-Eso ya es una pregunta…- contesto sarcástico.   
.  
-No puedo creerlo, hasta dormido habla así. – comento Dj Suki.   
.  
-Shhh…- les pidió callarse Poppy. – Ramón, hay algo que paso contigo y el bosque…¿verdad? –  
.  
-Si…- contesto sin inmutarse.   
.  
-¿Por qué nadie quiere hablar de eso? –  
.  
-Porque es…es muy…triste. –  
.  
-¿Podrías contarme que paso? –  
.  
-No…aun duele. – dijo mientras cambiaba a posición fetal y derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, poso ambas manos en su cuello, con la voz entre cortada comenzó a decir. – Me ahogo…me falta el aire, no puedo respirar. – el rostro del chico reflejaba mucha angustia, por la que Poppy volvió a abrazarlo.   
.  
-No Ramón, estas en casa…nada puede lastimarte, estas a salvo. –  
.  
-Estoy solo…tengo miedo. –  
.  
-Ya no estás solo, yo estoy aquí contigo…lo estamos todos, ¿verdad amigos? –  
.  
Los chicos comenzaron a gritar y exclamar afirmaciones, Ramón dejo escapar un par de risas para luego pedir algo extraño.   
.  
-Poppy, no dejes de reír…sigue cantando, no me voy a despertar. –   
.  
-¿Seguro? –  
.  
-Si…-  
.  
Ante aquello el grupo mantuvo primero una charla relajada, ocasionalmente reían, al ver que era verdad, que Ramón no despertaba sin importar que tanto escándalo hicieran, se desato una pequeña fiesta, Poppy estaba feliz, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación de que el chico tuviera de nuevo pesadillas, lo revisaba cada cierto tiempo, aunque este ya no volvió a emitir ninguna palabra si sonreía de vez en cuando. Por primera vez en años la chica sintió que por fin estaba avanzando con Ramón.   
.  
La pesadilla del dueño de aquella casa en la colina era recurrente, desde los 7 años regresaba siempre puntual en aquellas fechas, tras la última competencia la dejaba de tener, el mal humor que tenía por eso meses no se debía solo a los acontecimientos ocurridos, sino también a la falta de sueño, le era imposible dormir tras despertarse de aquel horrido espejismo. Lo peor de todo era lo consiente que estaba mientras dormía, se trataba pues de un sueño lucido, sabía perfectamente la trayectoria de aquello, y por más que se esforzaba no lo lograba detener, sabía que estaba dormido, pero no se podía despertar. Esa noche, por primera vez algo fue distinto, una escena que nunca presencio, un picnic, estaba Diamantino, Grandulón, las gemelas, Dj Suki y Poppy, esta última no para de invitarlo. Ramón creyendo que todo aquello podría ser una trampa de su mente, por lo que se mantuvo al margen.   
.  
Era de mañana, los ruidos de pisadas y risas acercándose a la casa lo hicieron despertar de golpe, se incorporó de un salto, corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola justo cuando Poppy iba hacer exactamente lo mismo.   
.  
-Buenos días Ramón, me alegra que hayas despertado. – saludo la chica, para entrar con los demás. – Seda y Satín no vendrán hasta la tarde, van a estar en la competencia, así que solo seremos Dj Suki, Diamantino, Grandulón y yo. –  
.  
\- Trajimos unos cuantos víveres, no queremos molestarte, pero vamos a desayunar aquí. – comento Diamantino.   
.  
Ramón seguía concentrado en la puerta, la cerró con lentitud y permaneció mirándola un breve momento totalmente ido.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa Ramón? – pregunto preocupada Poppy.   
.  
-¿Qué fue lo que dije? – dijo de golpe con la mirada aun perdida.   
.  
-No habías dicho nada hasta ahora…- respondió confundida.   
.  
-No, tu preguntaste algo y yo te respondí. –  
.  
-No comprendo…-  
.  
-Poppy. – el chico al fin voltio con su interlocutora para decirle. – sé que habla dormido, no lo recuerdo del todo…pero, tu preguntaste algo. –  
.  
La chica sonrió ante aquella preocupación y para tranquilizarlo le dijo.   
.  
-Sí, te pregunte algunas cosas…pero no respondiste ninguna, aun en sueños eres sarcástico. – Poppy fue a sentarse con los demás a la mesa, mientras que Ramón esperaba que todo aquello fuera cierto.   
.  
.  
.  
Extra  
.  
.  
.  
El primer año en que Ramón vivió en Cloud City no fue sencillo, en especial para Nube, el nuevo integrante de la familia tenía apenas 8 años, el recién estrenado hermano mayor contaba con 10; su nueva casa estaba ubicada en un acantilado, era hermosa, rodeada por un verde pasto y arena blanca, nadar estaba siempre a la orden del día, salir a explorar para regresar con mil conchas, crustáceos, estrellas marinas, las mañanas y los atardeceres de encendidos colores podrían calentar el corazón de cualquiera, mientras que las luz de la luna seguida de ríos de estrellas encendería la pasión en cualquier alma. Era lamentable ver que tanta belleza no llamara la atención de aquel niño, siempre distraído, ensimismado, pero quien podría culparlo. Huérfano, esa palabra estaba prohibida de pronunciar, Ramón no lo era, él tenía ahora un padre y un hermano que lo adoraban. El chico conocía a ambos desde que tenía memoria, su abuela lo llevaba cada verano de vacaciones, así como ellos pasaban cada época decembrina en Villa troll, no era extraño para nadie que él se mudara. Aunque era más que obvio que el menor extrañaba su casa, su amado bosque.   
.  
Los hermanos compartían un cuarto, no porque la casa no tuviera más, vaya que las tenía, 16 habitaciones, era toda una mansión, la casa de arquitectura gótica, blanca con tonos azul marino cautivaría la imaginación de cualquiera. Pero Ramón estaba en un estado emocional estancado, nada llamaba su atención. El padre de ambos lo llenaba de cuanta cosa le pasaba por enfrente, juguetes, ropa, cursos, terapias, cualquier cosa que lo pudiera animar, pero nada. Una noche mientras ambos dormían Nube se percató que su hermanito tenía una pesadilla, trato de despertarlo, pero fue en vano, lo que descubrió fue que él hablaba dormido.   
.  
-Ramón. – lo llamo sabiendo que eso podría ayudarlo a descubrir cómo hacerlo feliz. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué podemos hacer para que seas feliz? –   
.  
-Quiero irme a casa. – contesto totalmente dormido.   
.  
-Ay Ramón, sabes que eso no es posible…-   
.  
-Entonces, quiero a mi abuela. –   
.  
Esas eran dos cosas que no podría conseguir para su hermano, así que paso la noche en vela preguntando qué era lo que le causaba las pesadillas.  
.  
-Fue mi culpa…- eran las últimas palabras que menciono el pequeño antes de quedarse mudo, y fueran las que mantuvieron despierto a Nube hasta el amanecer.   
.  
Al despertar Ramón vio a su hermano sentado en la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte del mar.   
.  
-Nube…¿pasaste la noche ahí? –   
.  
-No…me la pase hablando contigo. – contesto.  
.  
-¿Conmigo? –  
.  
-Si, hablas dormido…-   
.  
-No es verdad. –  
.  
-Claro que si. –  
.  
-No es cierto. –  
.  
-Ramón, que tu abuela desapareciera no fue tu culpa. –  
.  
El niño guardo silencio de golpe, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.   
.  
-Mira…no le diré nada a papá, pero tienes que entender que ella ya no va a regresar. –  
.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Aun podría estar ahí…-   
.  
-¿Sin agua y sin comida?, ¿ya cuantos meses han pasado? –  
.  
-Tal vez huyo…y me abandono, y está viva en algún lugar. –   
.  
-¡Ramón!...eso es mentira, ella te amaba, jamás te dejaría atrás. – Nube salto de la ventana y se paró frente a la cama. - ¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo mismo iré a golpearlo. –  
.  
-Nadie lo dijo…yo prefiero pensar eso a creer que ella sigue ahí sola. Nube, sé que ella ya no…ella esta…-   
.  
-Lo sabemos, no necesitas decirlo…aun no estás listo. –  
.  
Ramón inhalo y exhalo varias veces para tranquilizarse y luego continuo.  
.  
-Solo quiero que regrese, saber que puedo ir a un lugar y que su cuerpo este ahí, no como esa boba caja de recuerdos que el alcalde Pepe puso en un hoyo…ahí no está mi abuela. -  
.  
Hubo un breve silencio, Nube hablo por fin con ánimo recuperado.  
.  
-Bien, estuve leyendo anoche sobre alpinismo y senderismo, papá está motivado a hacerte feliz, cualquier cosa que le pidas te dará, para los adultos…lo de tu abuela, ya sabes, es un caso cerrado, pero para nosotros no. –  
.  
-¿Qué quiere decir? –  
.  
-Aprenderemos esas dos cosas y cada que vayamos a Villa troll le diremos a papá que vamos a explorar el bosque y a escalar las montañas. –  
.  
-¿Con que fin? –  
.  
-Encontraremos a tu abuela a como dé lugar. –  
.  
Ramón se levantó de la cama y abrazo a su hermano, todos le querían brindar ayuda, pero nadie se detenía a escuchar lo que realmente necesitaba. Con el paso de los años los dos chicos siguieron con sus inmersiones al bosque, el joven tenía un enorme mapa en su habitación en Villa troll donde tachaba cada zona que habían inspeccionado, cada vez se alejaban más y más, pero nada, el único lugar que no tenía marcas era donde se realizaban las actividades de los eventos, siempre había gente ahí, Ramón no quería ser visto además de que era imposible que algo no fuera notado en esa parte, realmente era un páramo muy concurrido por los habitantes. Ambos crecieron, cada que regresaba la temporada de los eventos volvían las dichosas pesadillas y Nube cuidaba de Ramón hablando con él toda la noche, eso causo en el joven una permanente somnolencia, su mirada lucia perdida y solía decir cosas descabelladas, le agarro el chiste a hacer que Ramón dijera tontería mientras dormía, como venganza por no dejarlo dormir a él. El chico logro reconocer, estando dormido, cuando hablaba y cuando no. No sabía que aquello le ayudaría en el futuro.


	6. Pesadillas

Los días pasaban y la gran final estaba cerca, el plan de Poppy dio frutos; la carrera de 100 metros la gano Dj Suki sin ningún problema, Ramón tenía razón, solo necesitaba hacerlos sin sus auriculares. El vestuario de las gemelas impresiono a los jueces, al igual que las marcadas ojeras que tenían en sus rostros, solo faltaban el concurso de carteles, las maquetas, la coreografía y el evento final. Mientras todos cantaban, reían y platicaba sonó el teléfono, ese sonido le llamo la atención a todos, Ramón llego corriendo y antes de contestar dijo.   
.  
-Guarden silencio, nadie hable. – Todos se quedaron muy quietos. - ¿bueno? –  
.  
-¡Hermanito! – se escuchó decir a Nube desde la otra línea.   
.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –   
.  
\- Hermano, me hieres el …-   
.  
-El alma…si, de verdad Nube, estoy muy ocupado ahora. –  
.  
-¿En qué? ¿encerando el piso por tercera vez en el día? –  
.  
-No…yo no hago eso. –   
.  
-Ramón…-  
.  
-Bueno, quizás una vez sí, pero porque estaba aburrido…- Ramón estaba entrando en una de aquellas peleas de hermano sin ningún fin en general, cuando recordó que tenía visitas en su casa. – Mira, de verdad estoy ocupado, me ayudaría mucho que no me llamaras por un par de días. –  
.  
-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. –  
.  
-Vamos, solo miéntele a papá, dile que si me llamaste y que estoy bien, además, pronto vendrás a casa. – le pidió.   
.  
-¿Qué me estas escondiendo? – pregunto burlonamente.   
.  
-No te estoy escondiendo nada…solo, no llames. –  
.  
-Es una chica ¿verdad? –  
.  
-No. –  
.  
-Ramón. –  
.  
-Que no lo es. –  
.  
-Se trata de la que siempre hablas…la rosada. –  
.  
-Aaaahhh, solo no me hables. – termino por decir para colgar.   
.  
-¿Ese…era tu hermano? – pregunto Poppy.  
.  
-Si, habla todos los días. –   
.  
-Que tierno, se debe de preocupar mucho por ti. –  
.  
-No, solo habla para saber si sigo con vida, y lo va seguir haciendo, así que esta es otra regla, ustedes deben de guardar silencio cada que llame y esta estrictamente prohibido contestar si suena. –  
.  
-No hay problema, no lo haremos. – le aseguro Poppy.   
.  
-Bien, voy a hacer algo en el taller, espero que no me molesten. – dijo para encerrarse en aquel lugar mientras los demás trabajaban en la sala.   
Ramón había descubierto algo que pensó que solo podía hacer su hermano, el sonido de las voces de los demás alejaban a las pesadillas. Ellos no estaban todo el día, participaban en los otros eventos y fiestas, iban a comer, dormían en sus casas, el chico tenía que aprovechar su presencia en la casa para dormir pequeñas siestas, aquello de verdad le ayudaba, era mejor que no dormir nada. Por ese motivo se sentó enfrente de una mesa y recargo su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. Escuchaba perfectamente al grupo platicar, ese sonido lo fue arrullando hasta caer en un sueño profundo.   
.  
Su pesadilla lucida comenzó, siempre en el mismo punto y con la misma acción, la de el caminando descalzo por el sendero que lo llevaba a casa, pasaban cosas horribles si llegaba a detenerse, por ello tenía que andar sin parar un solo segundo, en aquel escenario siempre era de noche, el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta que nunca llegaba, solo rayos y truenos estridentes resonaban a los lejos acompañados por un viento espectral. Ya llevaba un rato así cuando se percató que alguien lo seguía, era Poppy, eso era algo nuevo en su sueño, así que no le puso atención y siguió sin detenerse. Tras otro breve momento la escucho preguntar.   
.  
-¿Ramón…que estás haciendo? –   
.  
-No es obvio. – le contesto malhumorado sin dejar la marcha.   
.  
-No, no lo es. –  
.  
El chico paro un segundo, la miro detenidamente, sabía lo que estaba pasando, Poppy le estaba hablando mientras él estaba dormido y él le estaba respondiendo, era algo que no podía controlar.  
.  
-Poppy, ¿Qué hay alrededor? – le pregunto para cerciorarse.   
.  
-Pues... no sé, ¿Qué vez tú? –  
.  
-Perfecto. – Esa respuesta ya la había escuchado de su hermano cuando lo así hablar. Cuando eso pasaba, que alguien le hablara en ese estado, la persona se veía diferente en su sueño, como si no encajara de alguna manera, y vaya que Poppy no cuadraba con la imagen, en donde ella pisaba era de día, el pasto era verde y se lograban ver flores a la orilla del camino.  
.  
-¿Qué pasa Ramón? –   
.  
-Estoy hablando dormido. – contesto malhumorado.   
.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? –  
.  
-Porque tú te vez demasiado feliz, esta es una pesadilla, no un sueño donde abundan pastelillos y arcoíris. –  
.  
-Oh…lo siento, solo pensé que era mejor no dejarte solo. –  
.  
-Poppy, siempre estoy solo…esto es molesto. –  
.  
-¿Qué es molesto? –  
.  
Ramón detuvo la marcha unos breves momentos para darle la cara a la chica quien lucía muy contenta y relajada.   
.  
-Esto…mira, no soy una princesa que tienes que salvar, no estoy al borde del suicidio ni estoy triste como muchos creen. –   
.  
-¿A que te refieres? –   
.  
-Todos se comportan igual, quieren verme sonreír todo el tiempo, eso es imposible, pasan cosas malas y las personas no pueden hacer nada al respecto. – tras aquellas palabras continuo su marcha, Poppy iba atrás, no se desvanecía.   
.  
-Se que pasan cosas malas, no todo es felicidad, pero tú…eres siempre tan gris y aburrido. –  
.  
-Así soy yo. –   
.  
-No…no lo eres, cuando te vi bailar y cantar, Ramón, eres increíble, tienes tantos talentos, eres creativo, divertido a tu manera, y tu voz…tienes una voz hermosa. –  
.  
Aquello lo hizo ruborizar, daba gracias a Dios que su rostro no fuera visto por Poppy.   
.  
-¿Y eso que? –  
.  
-Es que parece…que estuvieras esperando algo para ser feliz. –  
.  
Ramón se detuvo de nuevo, no le gustaba el giro que tomaba la conversación.   
.  
-¿Te…te he dicho con qué sueño? – le pregunto para cambiar el tema.   
.  
-No. –   
.  
El chico camino separándose del sendero, terminando a la orilla de la playa, esa parte no coincidía con las demás donde solo había montaña y bosque.  
.  
-Estamos en la playa. – le explico.   
.  
-Eso suena divertido, ¿vamos a entrar? –   
.  
Aterrado vio como la chica iba lentamente acercándose a la orilla, antes que tocara el agua él le grito.   
.  
-NO –  
.  
-¿Qué pasa? –  
.  
-No hay agua en esta playa, solo sangre. –   
.  
Ese lugar era aterrador, la playa era pequeña, la arena blanca iluminaba la oscuridad del sitio haciendo ver al pasto en tonos negros, el agua de mar estaba quieta, como detenida, no había olas que la mecieran, aquel liquido viscoso era pura sangre, tonos tintos y rojos llenaban el lugar, pequeños coágulos viscosos flotaban. Pero Poppy no veía nada de eso, ella entro sin importarle las advertencias, y nada, alrededor de ella todo era normal, el agua estaba cristalina, la marea suave.  
.  
-Solo es agua. – le comento. – no hay porque temer. –  
.  
Ramón tenía sus dudas, cuando su hermano le hablaba este parecía nervioso, hacía que la pesadilla fuera más llevadera, pero siempre estaba al margen, nunca de acercaba a aquellos sitios, pero Poppy estaba ahí, cambiando lo que él en años no lograba cambiar ni un poco. Con algo de ansiedad entro, no dio muchos pasos cuando sus pies quedaron atascados, no podía moverse, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, tras un rayo pudo ver la silueta de algo enorme que nadaba bajo sus plantas, como un tiburón, a un más grande, sintió como sus pies eran rozados por un animal extraño, parecía un pulpo, o eso creía él, aquello iba mal, pero alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.  
.  
-Ramón, solo es agua, no hay nada que temer. – así era, con ella cerca el agua era solo eso. No había monstros de las profundidades asechándolo ni escenas sangrientas que lo asustaran. – Ven…volvamos al camino. – Poppy lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo de vuelta al sendero. Ramón se dio cuenta de algo, ella podría ayudarlo.   
.  
-Me siento culpable con mi padre. – dijo sin más.  
.  
-¿Culpable? ¿Por qué? –  
.  
-Se esforzó tanto para verme feliz, pero yo nunca le mostré lo agradecido que me sentía. – ante aquellas palabras el cielo pareció despejarse ligeramente, la playa seguía teniendo sus aguas rojas, pero estas ya se mecían con la brisa, sin duda tenia mejor pinta que antes, entendió por fin que su pesadilla contaba con todas las cosas por las que se sentía culpable. – Poppy…¿Quieres ver lo demás? –  
.  
-¿Hay más lugares que ver? –   
.  
-Si, y por cada uno en que me ayudes yo te diré un secreto bobo. –  
.  
-¿En serio? –  
.  
-Si…querías conocerme ¿no? –  
.  
-Por su puesto. – se escuchó decir contenta.  
.  
-Entonces quédate conmigo. Bien, secreto bobo numero 1…adoro el chocolate. – dijo para jalar a Poppy por el sendero.   
.  
-¿De verdad? –  
.  
-Si, ahora pon atención, estamos en una montaña. – Ramón tenía que describirle todo, pues ella no podía ver nada de lo que había dentro de sus sueños. – Estamos a los pies de una montaña. –  
.  
-Huy…me encantan las montañas, naturaleza, aire limpio. –  
.  
-Si, si…muy lindo, pero así no es aquí, es de noche. Se escucha un carro ir a gran velocidad, se ven las luces de los focos en la punta de la montaña, y luego…frenan, se oye un fuerte golpe, hay gritos. – describía con cierta melancolía.   
.  
-¿Tu padres? –   
.  
-Lo siento. –  
.  
-¿Por qué? Tu no tuviste la culpa, solo tenías tres años, ni siquiera ibas con ellos cuando paso. –  
.  
-Lo sé, no lamento eso…es que todos hablan tan bien de ellos, lo buena gente que era, lo importante que fueron, todos los amaban…menos yo. –  
.  
-No entiendo…-  
.  
-Poppy, yo de verdad no siento nada por ellos, no mentí cuando dije que no podía amar a alguien que no recuerdo, era apenas un bebé, yo sé que me dieron la vida y se los agradezco, pero no los amo…no lamento su muerte, ni siquiera un poco. –  
.  
-Yo no conocí a mi madre, y la amo muchísimo…pero te entiendo, hay ciertas cosas que no pueden ser llenados por su ausencia. Está bien si no los quieres, el amor es algo que nace, no se puede forzar a nadie a sentirlo. –  
.  
-¿No…no estas indignada ni nada? –  
.  
-No, fingir que amas a alguien, eso sí sería horrible. –  
.  
De un momento a otra la montaña estaba sola, no había más autos ni luces, solo silencio.   
.  
-Vamos a otro lugar. – dijo llevando a Poppy casi a rastras.   
.  
-Eso es todo…¿y mi secreto bobo? –  
.  
-No se me ocurre nada, pregúntame algo. –  
.  
-Bien… ¿tú fuiste quien salvo a los niños de ser aplastados por el escenario? –  
.  
Ramón dejo escapar un par de carcajadas para luego decir.   
.  
-Si…pasaba por ahí cuando vi que el cable se rompió. –  
.  
-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? –  
.  
-¿Para que?…no lo hice para recibir una medalla, solo vi que necesitaban ayuda. –  
.  
-Eso es lo raro de ti… -  
.  
-¿Qué? – pregunto mientras detenía su marcha.   
.  
-Ayudas a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, no dudas en hacerlo, claro, no querías hacerlo por nosotros, pero al final cediste…pero, cuando tu necesitas ayuda, no la pides. –   
.  
-Es que puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito de los demás. –  
.  
-¿Cómo ahora? –  
.  
El chico guardo silencio un minuto y continuo.   
.  
-Bien, si…necesito que me ayudes, pero…he necesitado durante tanto tiempo ayuda y no importa que tan fuerte grite, nadie viene, estoy cansado de esperar a que alguien venga, puedo cuidarme solo. –  
.  
-Eso no lo dudo…pero ya no estás solo, yo estoy aquí, prométeme que si necesitas algo me lo pedirás. –  
.  
-Claro…- respondió sarcástico.  
.  
-Ramón. –  
.  
-Si, está bien, solo si lo necesito, si de verdad no puedo con algo…te pediré ayuda. ¿seguimos? –  
.  
-Si.- dijo satisfecha. - ¿ahora dónde estamos? -  
.  
Esa parte del bosque era su menos favorita, estaba infestada de luciérnagas que entre risas macabras y voces escalofriantes le inducían entrar, si detenía su andar cerca de ahí los bichos comenzaban a gritar, le ordenaban ir con ellas, si llegaba a seguir sus peticiones estas se le metían por la piel, los ojos, la boca, comenzaban a ahogarlo, no importaba que hiciera, el enjambre terminaba por matarlo, cosa que lo hacía despertar del infarto.  
.  
-Ramón ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada.   
.  
-Es solo…que esta parte de verdad me asusta. –  
.  
-¿Qué es lo que ves? –   
.  
-Son luciérnagas. –  
.  
-¿Les tienes miedo a unos bichos tan lindo? –  
.  
Ramón dejo escapar una risa nervioso y le contesto.   
.  
-No, miedo no, no a ellas…a lo que pasaba después, veras, de niño me encantaba seguirlas, pero…- el joven ya no quería hablar, no podía hacerlo, sentía un nudo en la garganta, las luciérnagas comenzaron a hacer ruidos extraños mientras lo rodeaban cada ves más y más, de nuevo sintió los brazos de Poppy envolver su cuerpo, con dulzura le dijo al oído.   
.  
-Todo está bien, no me tienes que decir todo lo que pasa si no quieres. –  
.  
-Poppy…yo, yo me metía en problemas cuando era niño por ir detrás de las luciérnagas, lo lamento, es que en verdad me gustan, sé que está mal, por todo lo que paso, pero no puedo evitarlo…en serio me siguen gustan mucho. –  
.  
-Está bien, nadie puede escoger que le gusta y que no. Si te metías en problemas por seguirlas, demonios Ramón…eras un niño, era normal, yo un día hice que mi padre se rompiera una pierna porque quería atrapar a una mariposa, y no por eso me dejaron de gustar, nadie puede juzgarte por esa curiosidad. –  
Los insectos se dispersaron, seguían murmurando cosas, pero aquello era casi imperceptible. Ramón sabía que eso no estaba del todo resuelto, aun así, tomo la mano de Poppy y decidió continuar.   
.  
-Bien, sigamos adelante. –   
.  
-Ok…y, ¿tienes algo que decirme? Secreto bobo numero 3…-  
.  
-Si, seguro…te veo dejar las cartas en mi buzón y también cuando saludas, siempre espero a que lo hagas. –  
.  
-¿Tu…me veías? –  
.  
-Si. –  
.  
Poppy se detuvo de golpe y le pregunto molestas.  
.  
-¿Y por qué no salías a saludarme? –  
.  
-Ah…¿eso esperabas que hiciera?. – contesto un tanto despistado. – Siempre creí que solo te despedías. -   
.  
-¿Saludando por más de un minuto? –  
.  
-Oye…eres una persona muy rara, no sabía que estuvieras esperando algo de mi, no leo tu mente Poppy, para la otra dime que es lo que quieres…- respondió a la defensiva.   
.  
-Ramón, la gente común saluda y los demás por educación responde, aquí el raro eres tú. –  
.  
-Como sea…estamos en una disyuntiva, a la izquierda está el bosque, alguien me llama, pide auxilio, y a la derecha está mi casa. –  
.  
-¿Le tienes miedo a tu casa? –  
.  
-No, es a la persona que está en el pórtico. –  
.  
-¿Quién es? –  
.  
-Mi abuela. -contesto con mucho pesar.   
.  
-Pues vamos a hablar con ella. –  
.  
-Poppy no, no quiero…-   
.  
La primera vez que Ramón había soñado con esa escena tenía apenas 7 años, cuando la vio sentada en su mecedora sobre el pórtico se emocionó, corrió asía ella para abrazarla, pero apenas la toco se comenzó a caer en pedazos, ella seguía abrazándolo diciendo cuando lo amaba mientras su carne y piel se descomponía, sus huesos se volvían polvo dejando al pequeño niño solo en esa vieja mansión. Con el pasar del tiempo el joven entendió que si se mantenía en el jardín o se sentaba en las escaleras de la casa su abuela se seguía meciendo, podía incluso mantener una charla, eso no era aterrador, pero le causaba una gran tristeza, por ello no iba muy seguido a ese lugar, pues cada que lo hacia terminaba por despertar llorando.  
.  
La otra parte era solo un callejón sin salida, entrar al bosque tras los gritos de ayuda no lo llevaba a ningún lado, la desesperación que le causaba lo despertaba agitado y con la sensación de que tenía que madrugar, salir corriendo de casa y no dejar de buscar.  
.  
-Ramón. – le llamo Poppy. - ¿Vamos a ir a algún lado? –  
.  
-No realmente…ya no quiero seguir con esto. – dijo desanimado.  
.  
-Bien, no te forzare a hacerlo. – comento relajada. – y…¿Qué hacemos? –  
.  
-¿Qué hacemos de que? –  
.  
-Pues, no se…¿por qué no sueñas con ponys espaciales con alas y llenos de diamantina o algo por el estilo? Es un sueño lucido ¿no?, tú deberías ser capaz de controlarlo. –  
.  
-Poppy. – dijo separando su mirada de la casa y posándola sobre la chica. – Yo no controlo mi…- pero ahí estaba, Un caballo alado cubierto de brillantina. – pero que demonios…¿Cómo lo hiciste? –  
.  
-¿Hacer que? –  
.  
-¿Cómo hiciste que apareciera el caballo? –  
.  
-¡Hay un caballo! Me encantan los caballos ¿puedo montarlo? – pregunto mientras la chica en sus sueños se subía en el. - ¿Ya lo estoy haciendo? –  
.  
-Si…- respondió incrédulo Ramón.  
.  
-Ahora ¿Puedes hacer que lluevan pastelillos? De verdad tengo hambre. – Tras aquellas palabras miles de pequeños bocadillos comenzaron a caer del cielo.  
.   
-Poppy…se supone que esto es una pesadilla, deja de pedirme cosas absurdas. –  
.  
-¿Están lloviendo pastelillos? –   
.  
-Si…-  
.  
-Genial, ¿y qué me dices de un arcoíris? –  
.  
Una hermosa arcoíris broto del piso justo alado de Poppy, se alzó tan alta hasta llegar al cielo.   
.  
-Bien, ahí está…ya no digas tonterías. – comento molesto.  
.  
-Deberías estar contento, apuesto a que tu pesadilla ya no se ve tan aterradora. –  
.  
-No, yo diría que se ve igual que un gran pedazo de mierda cubierto con tu brillantina. – El chico dejo escapar un suspiro, Poppy de verdad lo había ayudado y él estaba siendo muy grosero. – Lo siento, mira…si tienes hambre ve a la cocina, hay suficiente comida para todos. – Cerro los ojos un momento esperando una respuesta, pero nada. Estaba solo de nuevo, sin pastelillos ni arcoíris, sin caballos alados y sin Poppy. – Debió de ir a la cocina. – se dijo a sí mismo. Ramón abrió la puerta de enrejado negro y camino por el jardín, se sentó muy plácidamente en las escaleras, saludando de manera cortes a su abuela. – Hola. –  
.  
-Hola mi pequeño, ¿Cómo ha estado tú día? – pregunto la anciana mientras tejía tranquila en su mecedora.   
.  
-Muy bien, los amigos de Poppy han tomado nuestra casa como base secreta, primero estaba enojado, pero ya le encontré el lado positivo. –  
.  
-Muy bien Ramón, me alegra escuchar que al fin tienes amigos. –  
.  
-No son mis amigos, son los amigos de Poppy. –  
.  
-Oh, ya veo, y Poppy es tu novia. –  
.  
-¡Abuela! –  
.  
La anciana rio curiosamente para luego decirle a su nieto.   
.  
-Ya eres todo un adulto, a tu edad eso es normal, hasta me atrevería a decir que te tardaste un poco. –  
.  
-Es que no lo es…ella no es mi novia. –  
.  
-Pero te gustaría que lo fuera ¿cierto? –  
.  
Ramón se puso tan rojo como un tomate y simplemente se encogió de hombros.   
.  
-Ella nunca se fijaría en mí. – dijo un tanto desanimado.   
.  
-Pues, dicen que el amor entra por el estómago, porque no le haces una linda cena, escuche que dijo que tenía hambre. –   
.  
-No creo que sea suficiente, siempre me he portado mal con ella, con todos ellos, por más que trato no puedo decir que lo siento. –  
.  
-Cariño, si eso se te dificulta porque no intentas hacer algo por ellos. –  
.  
-¿Cómo qué? –  
.  
-Ayúdalos con la competencia, sé que apreciaran tus aportaciones. –  
.  
-Bueno…eso sí podría hacerlo. –  
.  
-Ramón. –  
.  
-¿Si? –  
.  
-Sabes que estoy muerta, ¿cierto? –  
.  
El chico miro desanimado el piso, las flores de ese jardín estaban secas, no había pasto y la tierra se levantaba en pequeños polvoreros.  
.  
-Si, lo sé, ¿Por qué me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo? –  
.  
-Porque me da la impresión de que esperas encontrarme con vida, Ramón…es hora de que sigas adelante, estás enamorado, disfrútalo, Poppy es una chica increíble, serás muy feliz alado de ella, sus hijos les traerán mucha alegría, solo suéltame, se libre…olvídame Ramón. –  
.  
-¡JAMAS! – Grito enojado.   
.  
-Ramón, Poppy te está esperando. – dijo para señalar la vereda frente a la casa, la chica de cabellos rosas estaba ahí, no se veía como antes, esta vez se trataba de una Poppy onírica. -Ponle mucha atención, deja que se acerque, ella podría encontrarme. –  
.  
El joven se levantó y sin dudar fue directo a ella, salió del jardín y tomo la mano que la chica le ofrecía.   
.  
-Ramón, ¿lo reconoces? ¿Sabes de quién es? –  
.  
-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sin saber a qué se refería, Poppy le señalo algo que colgaba de una rama de un árbol al costado del camino. Ramón se separó de ella y fue directo a ver de qué se trataba, era una cadena la cual tenía dos anillos y un relicario. Temeroso que algo horrible sucediera lo tomo con precaución, lo que sucedió fue increíble, el aire se volvió más cálido y el cielo comenzó aclararse, como si estuviera a punto de amanecer, aunque este no se ilumino ya era una gran diferencia a como era antes, el pasto regreso junto con un sinfín de pequeñas flores que se asomaban tímidamente; Puso más atención al objeto en sus manos, era el collar que su abuela llevaba todo el tiempo, el relicario tenía forma de corazón, dentro de el había una foto suya de cuando era pequeño, los dos anillos habían pasado de generación en generación, los habían usado ella y su esposo, pasaron a sus padres, cuando ellos fallecieron la abuela de Ramón prometió cuidarlos hasta que él se casara. – Es de mi abuela. – al fin dijo.   
.  
Tras esas palabras el día se aclaró aún más, el sol no aparecía, pero ya no le daba miedo aquel sitio, cuando volteo a ver su casa vio que su abuela estaba en medio del jardín. Todo estaba bien ahora, sabía que nada malo pasaría si la tocaba, por ello corrió lo más que pudo y la abrazo con fuerza, su abuela hacia exactamente lo mismo, mientras le decía algunas cosas.   
.  
-Se feliz Ramón, sigue adelante, nunca olvides lo mucho que te amé, que te amaron tus padres y tu abuelo, yo estaré bien, ya no te preocupes, disfruta tu vida, cásate y llena de risas de niños nuestra vieja casa en la colina, canta Ramón…Canta. –   
.  
-Abuela…-   
.  
-Baila con Poppy. –  
.  
La chica entro al jardín tendiéndole la mano de nuevo, él muy amable la tomo, poso su otra mano en su cintura y comenzaron a bailar mientras ambos reían.   
.  
-Si tú comida no la enamora estoy segura que tu manera de bailar si lo hará. – comento contenta de ver feliz a su nieto.   
.  
-Claro…te prometo que lo intentare. –  
.  
-Ya es tarde Ramón, tienes que despertar. –  
.  
El chico se detuvo de golpe, miro lo feliz que se veía su pareja y luego volteo de nuevo a ver a su abuela.   
.  
-Pero si apenas me estaba divirtiendo. –  
.  
-Cariño, Poppy te está esperando, vamos, despierta. -  
.  
-Está bien…-   
.  
La melodía de una bella canción de cuna se escucha muy cerca de su oído, mientras volvía en si se percató que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, con una de sus manos masajeaba su cabeza terminando en pequeñas carisias a su cabellera.   
.  
-Poppy…¿Qué haces? – escucho preguntar a Grandulón.   
.  
-Solo no quiero que tenga pesadillas. –  
.  
-Lo sé, entiendo que te preocupes por él, pero es necesario que lo abraces o lo…acaricies, vas a despertarlo y no quiero oír sus horribles palabras. –  
Poppy hundió su rostro en la cabellera del joven inhalando con fuerza, aquello le provoco un cosquilleo terrible a Ramón, quien junto todas sus fuerzas para fingir que seguía dormido.  
.  
-Grandulón, tendrías que olerlo, su cabello huele a manzanilla y es tan suave, muchas veces creí que debía de ser tieso y duro. –  
.  
-No voy a hacer eso, debe de usar algún producto en especial, luego le preguntas, ahora necesitamos prepararnos para el evento del cierre, no se te olvide la coreografía, la maqueta, mañana se presenta el cartel y…-  
.  
-Bien, si, ya entendí…me necesitan. – Poppy dejo solo a Ramón a regañadientes. Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse el chico estiro sus brazos y se quedó un rato pensando de qué manera podría ayudarlos a ganar el evento.   
.  
.  
.  
Extra  
.  
.  
.  
Ramón no siempre recibía llamadas de su hermano, de vez en cuando una chica lo llamaba, se trataba de Coral, su primera y única ex novia hasta el momento. Sin dudas la más deseada en la comunidad de Cloud City. Su belleza no se comparaba con ninguna, sin mencionar que también era agradable y servicial. Su padre sabía perfectamente porque salía con ella, no lo hacia por amor, sino por que le recordaba a cierta persona de Villa Troll, por ello él se oponía a dicha relación. Lo que no sabían es que Coral salía con Ramón por las mismas razones, él le recordaba a su ex novio Jonh, de hecho, la chica lo llamaba con su diminutivo “Jonny”. Desde aquella borrachera que termino en una noche agitada y una mañana de mucha resaca, Coral y Ramón fueron inseparables, ambos sufrían del mismo mal, muchos pretendiente y amores no correspondidos, por lo que su relación más que nada se trataba de sanarse el uno al otro. Aquel día la llamada de Coral lo salvo del aburrimiento de la rutina.   
.  
-Ramón, ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunto alegre.   
.  
-Coral, que sorpresa, quizás un año ya. –  
.  
-¿Qué progresos has tenido? –  
.  
-No muchos, sigo en las mismas, ¿y tú? –  
.  
-¿Qué crees?...me voy a casar. -chillo emocionada.  
.  
Ante aquellas palabras Ramón casi suelta el plato que estaba lavando para atraparlo justo antes de que tocara el piso.   
.  
-Wow…esa si que es toda una noticia, ¿Quién es el afortunado? –  
.  
-Se llama Jack, es del pueblo berteno. –  
.  
-¿QUE? – exclamo de nuevo salvando otro plato de hacerse pedazos.  
.  
-Vamos, no me salgas con que no te agrada la idea. –  
.  
-No es eso, es que tu eres tan feliz y libre y…y bueno, ellos son tan grises, descoloridos, no cantan ni festejan ni… -  
.  
-¿No te suena a alguien que conozcas? –  
.  
-Si, tienes un buen punto. –  
.  
-Contigo fui muy feliz, fue divertido…y sé que seré aún más feliz con él, lo amo Ramón, así como tú amas a Poppy. –  
.  
El chico se mantuvo en silencio, ella tenía la mala suerte de que solo le gustaran patanes, pero nunca la había escuchado decir aquello, se escucha segura de sus palabras por lo que no tuvo de otra más que felicitarla.  
.  
-Pues me alegro de escucharlo, mándame una invitación, tal vez asista. –  
.  
-¿Vendrás si lo hago? –  
.  
-No, pero sabes que me encantan recibir invitaciones – dijo con tono sarcástico.   
.  
-Bien, lo hare y también espero tu regalo. –  
.  
-Claro. –  
.  
-Espero que pronto me invites a tu boda también. –  
.  
-Eso no lo veo posible. –  
.  
-Animo Ramón, solo inténtalo, cualquier chica se enamoraría de ti si lo intentas. –  
.  
-Si, lo sé…te hablo luego ¿si?. – se despidió para al fin colgar sin ponerle atención a las palabras que decía su interlocutora.   
.  
Poppy no era cualquier chica, para él no lo era. Aquella llamada en vez de animarlo termino por hacerlo sentir un tanto miserable. Él también deseaba un final feliz, pero sin aquella cosa inconclusa no podía avanzar, necesitaba cerrar aquel circulo, sentía como si su vida estuviera en pausa desde la desaparición de su abuela.   
.  
-Tal vez un año más…si no la encuentro seguiré adelante. – esa frase se la decía todos los años desde que tenía 7.


	7. Pesadillas parte 2

Poppy y los demás discutían en la sala, frente a la chimenea, de qué manera podrían ganar el ultimo evento. A pesar que todos habían sido espectadores desde muy corta edad no tenían ni idea de cuáles eran los verdaderos obstáculos, una cosa era estar de ese lado, en las gradas y una muy distinta ser un participante.  
.  
-¿Y si corres tan rápido como te den los pies? – propuso Grandulón.  
.  
-No solo se trata de correr, hay también acertijos por descifrar. – respondió Dj Suki.  
.  
-El año pasado no los hubo, quizás este tampoco. – comento Diamantino.  
.  
-¿Cómo el antepasado? ¿Alguien recuerda el pequeño triatlón que se hizo? No estaría de más en llevar un lindo traje de baño. – dijo Satín.  
.  
-Chicos, chicos, todo debe de tener un patrón, solo debemos de recordar cómo han sido las demás competencias…¿alguien las recuerda?. –  
.  
Todos los presentes comenzaron hacer uso de su memoria, pero ninguno de ellos daba con las actividades exactas o confundían la de años anteriores con los recientes. La voz de Ramón los saco del estado en el que estaban.   
.  
-Hemeroteca. –  
.  
-¿Qué? – pregunto Poppy sorprendida de que el chico estuviera despierto, los demás lo vieron con extrañeza. Ramón rodo los ojos y volvió a decir.   
.  
-Hemeroteca…la biblioteca de Villa troll tiene una, en ella están los diarios de los últimos 100 años de esta ciudad, si quieres saber que paso en las competencias de los años anteriores podrías investigarlo ahí. - dijo cruzándose de brazos.   
.  
-Ramón, esa es una idea genial, no hay tiempo que perder, vayamos todos a la biblioteca ahora mismo. – el grupo de jóvenes grito feliz mientras salían por la puerta, Poppy le propuso antes de irse. - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Será divertido. –  
.  
-Y dejar que me vean con un grupo de perdedores, no gracias, yo paso. –  
.  
Poppy le sonrió antes de irse, cuando esta hubo cerrado la puerta el chico fue directo a la cocina, comenzó a sacar un sinfín de ingredientes, algunas comidas ya preparadas y otras que solo necesitaba terminar, de verdad que tenía mucha comida, la suficiente para invitar a todos a cenar.  
.  
El grupo de jóvenes fue directo a la biblioteca, la anciana que la atendía muy amable les mostro los últimos 50 años del evento, cada uno revisaba y anotaba las cosas que diferenciaban a un año de otro tratando de encontrar su patrón, pero nada, parecía que en si no había uno, seguramente los jueces pensaron que alguien podría descubrirlo o simplemente se escogían al azar las actividades. Entre periódicos los chicos fácilmente se distrajeron, comenzaron a leer los artículos más raros que encontraban.   
.  
-Amigos escuchen este “Conejo ladrón…la competencia de jardinería fue un rotundo fracaso al ser hurtada la mitad de los vegetales, al principio se sospechó de Rick, el jardinero del alcalde, quien tenía una rivalidad con Mike, el campesino de ciudad berteno, finalmente se descubrió que un conejo trataba de alimentar a sus crías” – leyó Grandulón.   
.  
-Que linda historia, te imaginas a los conejitos. – comento Poppy.  
.  
-Yo tengo una mejor…”El coro oficial de Villa troll regresa victorioso de su gira por el mundo, el grupo debuto con canciones clásicas hasta llegar a las más modernas, lamentablemente al llegar a la ciudad Star Cool todos ellos se contagiaron de una terrible influenza, por suerte su gira había concluido, le sugerimos querido lector, no dar la mano, abrazar o saludar de beso a ninguno de los integrantes, es verdaderamente contagiosa” –  
.  
\- Asco, ¿de dónde sacaste esa nota? – pregunto asqueada Satín.   
.  
-Escuchen mejor esta, “brillantina, el nuevo rosa” – leyó Seda.  
.  
-Que aburrido, miren esto, aquí está la fiesta más grande de todas. – Dijo Dj Suki mostrando el periódico. – Es de hace 17 años, estuvo de visita Dj Ultra D.-   
Poppy tomo el periódico y comenzó a hojearlo, estaba en busca de alguna historia chistosa que llamara la atención cuando dio con una, no era larga, de hecho, fue por su corto texto que la cautivo.   
.  
-“La tarde de ayer, en el cierre del evento, fue reportada como desaparecida la señora Rosiepuff, mide 1.68 , complexión gruesa, cabello color menta pastel. Llevaba puesto un pantalón y camisa en tonos crema con un chaleco tinto, si la ha visto no dude en llamar a los números…” – Poppy guardo silencio.  
.  
-Qué raro, nunca había escuchado que alguien se perdiera en Villa troll, aquí todo es muy tranquilo. – comento Grandulón.  
.  
-Disculpe señora Pott. – le hablo Poppy a la bibliotecaria. - ¿tendrá los periódicos de los días consecutivos al evento de hace 17 años? –  
.  
-Claro dulzura, en un momento se los llevo. –   
.  
La bibliotecaria llevo los siguiente cinco días luego de aquella noticia. Pero no había nada sobre la continuación de esa nota.  
.  
-¿Podría darme los de cada mes después del evento? –  
.  
-Seguro, es bueno saber que los jóvenes se interesan en la historia de la ciudad. – dijo para ir por lo pedido.   
.  
-Poppy, ¿Qué estás buscando? –  
.  
La chica no contesto, apenas le fueron entregados los periódicos comenzó a leer uno tras otro hasta dar con uno que tenía la fotografía de una regordeta mujer de cabellos color menta.   
.  
-“El caso de la desaparición de la señora Rosiepuff fue oficialmente cerrado por el alcalde Pepe la tarde de ayer. Tras meses de excautiva búsqueda su paradero sigue siendo desconocido. Debido por las condiciones del caso y la poca posibilidad de su supervivencia se a declaro como muerta, la ex directora de prescolar de Villa troll fue una de las mujeres más amable y querida de todas. El entierro simbólico se realizará mañana en el cementerio local…” – Poppy tenía un mal presentimiento, por algún motivo todo aquello le recordaba a Ramón.  
.  
-Eso no es gracioso, creo que no entendiste el chiste Poppy, eran notas graciosas no historias tristes. – Le comento Dj Suki. La chica de cabellos rosas la ignoro por completo y llamo de nuevo a la bibliotecaria.   
.  
-Señora Pott, tengo una duda. –  
.  
La anciana se a cerco al grupo de jóvenes contenta de la actividad que le estaban dando, su trabajo entre los libros solía ser un tanto rutinario y gracias a ellos se estaba divirtiendo.   
.  
-¿En qué les puedo ayudar? ¿necesitan más periódicos? –  
.  
-No…quiero saber más sobre la mujer de esta nota, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –  
.  
La señora Pott se ajustó los lentes, al ver lo que preguntaba se los quito, los limpio con un pequeño trapo para luego soltar un suspiro.   
.  
-La señora Rosiepuff, era una mujer admirable, ayudaba a todos, adoraba a los niños, nadie sabe qué fue lo que paso esa noche, simplemente desapareció, las personas la habían visto en el evento, pero cuando este término nadie recuerda haberla visto regresar a casa, todos la queríamos mucho, por eso cuando no la encontramos…bueno, nadie quiso seguir hablando del tema, aun nos duele a todos. –  
.  
-Debió de ser muy triste para su esposo perderla. – dijo Grandulón casi derramando una lagrima.   
.  
-Oh no, la señora Rosiepuff era viuda, de hecho, su hijo también falleció en un accidente. – comento la bibliotecaria, esas palabras solo le creaban un hueco en el estómago cada vez más y más profundo a Poppy.   
.  
-¿Estaba sola, nadie velo por ella? – pregunto Diamantino.   
.  
-Claro que no, ella tenía un nieto, un pequeño de unos 7 años en aquel entonces. –  
.  
-¿Qué paso con él? – cuestiono Poppy casi gritando.   
.  
-Pues…fue adoptado por un albino nuboso, se lo llevo a vivir a Cloud City, era una pena verlo regresar cada verano, él seguía buscando a su abuela, creo que con el tiempo entendió que hicimos todo cuanto pudimos, cuando cumplió 18 el regreso a vivir al pueblo, aún sigue ahí, en aquella casa sobre la colina. –  
.  
-Ramón…- Susurro Poppy totalmente acongojada, lo chicos no podían decir nada del asombro. La bibliotecaria comenzó a levantar los periódicos para después decirles.   
.  
-Les recomiendo no hablar del tema, no es algo que nos guste recordar…mucho menos cuando él está cerca. -  
.  
El equipo salió de ahí para dirigirse de vuelta a casa de Ramón. Caminaban decaídos, totalmente desanimados.  
Por su parte el dueño de la casa sobre la colina estaba muy atareado preparando la cena, Pato a la naranja, manjar que había guardado de un día que quiso cocinarlo.   
.  
-¿En que estaba pensando cuando lo hice? Yo no podría acabármelo todo. –   
.  
Ramón tenía la terrible costumbre de preparar comida para muchas personas, había aprendido a cocinar en la escuela preparatoria de Cloud City, se le había dado tan bien que era el cocinero oficial en casa y en cada fiesta que su hermano celebraba cada que su padre iba a algún congreso durante varios días. Mientras batía el puré de papa con la mirada perdida se preguntaba a si mismo.   
.  
-¿Por qué estoy cocinando?...solo fue un tonto sueño, no es como si ella se fuera a enamorar de mí se le doy comida. – Fue entonces que los vio llegar, venían totalmente deprimidos, Ramón sabía que no había un patrón en cuanto a la elección de los juegos, solo se los había dicho para tener el tiempo suficiente de preparar la cena. Dejo el tazón en la barra y fue directo a abrirles. -Vaya, que caras, ¿acaban de darse cuenta que no tienen salvación? Lamento decir “te lo dije”, pero no…no lo lamento, de hecho, es muy divertido ver sus rost… - Ramón fue acallado por un abrazo de Poppy. -Creo a ver dicho que en esta casa estaban prohibidos los abrazos. – dijo tratando de zafarse, pero entre más forcejeaba con más intensidad lo abrazaba ella. - ¿Qué te pasa? Ya suéltame. – Los demás chicos tenían que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, Ramón reconocía esas miradas, eran la mismas que la gente veterana tenían cuando lo veían caminar por la ciudad o ir de compras.  
.  
-Lo lamento tanto Ramón…Lamento que mi padre haya detenido la búsqueda de tu abuela. –  
.  
Esas palabras casi le parten el corazón, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, pero no, respiro hondo y se mantuvo calmado.  
.   
-Ya no importa Poppy…de verdad, ya no importa. –  
.  
-No. – grito la chica levantando la mirada. – Claro que importa, a ti aun te importa y te juro que cuando sea alcaldesa de Villa troll se retomara el caso y nadie descansara hasta encontrarla. –  
.  
Las palabras de la chica lo reconfortaron como jamás lo habían hecho cualquier otras, era justo lo que necesitaba para poder seguir.   
.  
-Poppy… - dijo con dificultad ya sin saber que era lo que sentía, felicidad, melancolía, tristeza, rencor. Termino por corresponder aquel abrazo inesperado mientras le susurraba al oído. – Gracias. – aquello para él estaba teniendo tintes románticos, jamás había estado tan cerca de ella, pero todo eso acabo cuando sintió otro par de brazos uniéndose, fue entonces al final un abrazo colectivo. – Esta bien…bien, ya paren. – dijo saliendo del círculo. – Yo…yo prepare la cena. – Ramón volvió a la barra para tomar de nuevo el tazón y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Todos miraban sorprendidos la cantidad de comida, estaba el pato, puré, una crema de champiñones, gravy, ensalada fresca, chicharos, maíz con mantequilla. - ¿Y bien? ¿No van a comer? Creí escuchar a alguien decir que tenía hambre. – dijo mirando a Poppy.   
.  
-Yo si quiero probar. – exclamo Grandulón al ver que todo aquello se veía maravilloso, los demás lo siguieron, mientras todos ellos comían Ramón parecía estar terminando algo en la cocina, Poppy fue con él y en voz baja le pregunto.   
.  
-Ramón…¿Qué paso ese día? –  
.  
-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga ahora?, no creo que sea un tema de conversación ideal para una cena. – dijo sarcástico. Pero Poppy seguía ahí, solo viéndolo.   
.  
-Bien, yo estaba con ella, el evento había terminado y la fiesta de clausura comenzó. Me distraje con algo, vi brillar destellos en el boque…-  
.  
-Luciérnagas. –  
.  
-Si, eran luciérnagas, fui tras ellas, no fui muy lejos, no fue por mucho tiempo…cuando volví ella ya no estaba, pensé que me debía de estar buscando, así que me quede en el mismo lugar, pero nunca regreso, la gente se estaba yendo, quedaba muy poca, entonces creí que se había ido a casa, regrese solo…ya conocía el camino. – Dejo escapar un par de suspiro, recordarlo parecía dolerle mucho, Poppy tomo con fuerza una de sus manos, aquello le dio fuerzas para proseguir. – No estaba en casa, llame a la policía, pero me dijeron que seguramente debía de estar con alguien, que ya no saliera y me mantuviera seguro. Mi abuela siempre me decía que si ocurría algo llamara al señor Lombardi que vivía en Cloud City…él llego al día siguiente y se encargó de todo, yo…ya no recuerdo que paso, un día estaba aquí y al otro me encontraba en una nueva casa, una nueva escuela, con un nuevo hermano y nuevo padre...No debí de separarme de mi abuela, y todo por un par de estúpidas luciérnagas – dijo con ira soltándose de Poppy y cruzándose de brazos.   
.  
-No fue tu culpa…-  
.  
-Si lo fue…-   
.  
-Ramón, la señora Pott nos dijo que la seguiste buscando ¿Tu…pensabas que aun estaba con vida? –  
.  
-Poppy, no soy estúpido, claro que está muerta. – menciono mientras sacaba un pay de manzanas del horno.   
.  
-No dije que lo fueras, solo que es…yo solo. –  
.  
-Ve a cenar, yo ya no tengo hambre. –  
.  
-Tenías razón, siempre la tienes, no es un buen tema de conversación para la cena. – dijo la chica mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas. Recobrando un poco el ánimo Ramón la tomo de los hombros y la empujo hasta hacerla sentarse en una silla, comenzó a servirle de todo mientras le decía.  
.  
-No me pase dos horas cocinando para que me dijeras que habías perdido el apetito. Ahora come. –   
.  
Poppy sonrió ante aquellas palabras para contestarle.   
.  
-Bien, pero si yo como tú también, ¿es un trato? –  
.  
-Claro. – dijo muy a su manera para tomar asiento y servirse un poco de todo también.   
.  
Una ligera charla sobre comida se apropió de la mesa, entre risas tímidas Poppy le pregunto a Ramón.   
.  
-Y…¿a qué se debe la cena? –  
.  
-El amor entra por el estómago. – dijo distraído para inmediatamente corregir. – mi abuela decía eso…bueno, no tiene nada que ver, de hecho, me gusta cocinar y…-  
.  
-Oh, Ramón quiere enamorarnos con su comida. – comento en tono burlón Poppy.  
.  
-Claro que no. –   
.  
-Acéptalo, nos adoras. –   
.  
-Poppy, si sigues así no habrá postre para ti. –  
.  
-Esta bien, me callo. –  
.  
-¡Hay postre! ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Grandulón.   
.  
-Es un pay de manzana. – Ramón se quedo mudo, lo había olvidado, el chico de cabellos celestes había perdido en la competencia gastronómica con un pay de ese tipo, no se había detenido a meditar, pero la persona que era víctima de sus palabras más hirientes era Grandulón, y podría tomar aquello como otra de sus ofensas. – Esperen un momento, ustedes sigan, ya vuelvo. – todos miraron raro al chico quien subió las escaleras tan rápido y regreso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, traía consigo un álbum de fotos. – Sé que están un poco desanimados, mi hermano me hizo este álbum de fotos, me dijo que cuando me sintiera triste lo viera y dejaría de estarlo. – Ramón puso el álbum en medio de la mesa para que todos lo vieran. -No es para nada mi estilo de “esto me hace sentir mejor” pero para ustedes parece estar bien. – lo abrió para dejar ver un sinfín de fotos de cachorros recién nacidos. – Él toma fotografías desde que tenía doce, y no se lo vayan a decir, pero creo que tiene mucho talento. – dijo mientras le daba una rebanada de pay a Grandulón. – igual que todos en esta casa…digo, no por nada los escogieron. – El joven regordete sonrió al escucharlo decir esas palabras, Ramón rápidamente corto aquel contacto visual y comento. – que torpe soy, olvide el helado. – antes de que saliera del comedor Poppy lo llamo.   
.  
-Ramón. – el chico se detuvo de golpe. – Gracias. – No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella palabra, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión y retomo su camino a la cocina.   
.  
Mientras los presentes en la mesa no dejaban de decir “aahh” “oohh” al ver las fotos de nube cuando era cachorro, estas parecían no tener fin, en casa, la playa, de paseo, en el bosque, con el veterinario. Grandulón se comenzaba a sentir celoso, el tenía fotos de Mr. Dinkles, pero nunca unas tan buenas, parecían estar tomadas por un profesional. De una hoja a otra el tema cambio, en ellas se veía un niño como de 12 años andar solo por la orilla del mar, en los rincones de una bella casa, con la mirada perdida en algún ventanal, comiendo helado, practicando algún deporte, andando por el bosque, esas imágenes eran poesía pura, los chicos podían entender el sentimiento que trasmitía, soledad con un tanto de melancolía, en ocasiones parecía asomarse una leve sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios, pero se desvanecía en la secuencia de fotos, parecía como si el fotógrafo hubiera pasado ratos enteros esperando cazar alguna, imágenes en secuencias que mostraban destellos de felicidad que se evaporaban ante la primera brisa. En algunas de ellas, donde el joven se veía de mayor edad, como de unos 16, abundaban más las de competencias, premios ganados, escuela, vacaciones familiares, sin duda era Ramón, toda su infancia fotografiada de la mejor manera, en algunas parecía que se daba cuenta que le tomaban fotos, pues se mostraba enfadado, la edad del protagonista del álbum iba en aumento hasta llegar a las que parecían más recientes. Ramón en el bosque, lavando los platos, arreglado algún desperfecto, sacando a nube a pasear. La siguiente hoja sorprendió a todos los espectadores, aquello salía del tema por mucho, en la primera se veía al joven tomando una ducha antes de entrar a la piscina, escurriéndose el agua del cabello, estando en el mar surfeando, quitándose su traje de una sola pieza, claro, sin mostrar nada comprometedor, el trabajo estaba bien hecho si el punto era mostrar lo atractivo que era él, esas ultimas fotos eran dignas de cualquier revista, los presentes no dejaban de pensar en alguna marca de perfume o algún promocional de loción, la última tenía una fotografía enorme, donde un no tan feliz Ramón estaba junto a un albino nuboso que sonreía dichoso, sus rulos blancos parecían espuma de mar mientras que su piel tostada recordaban el color de la arena. Tenía escrito con letras rojas “Mi hermano está disponible, si te gusto no dudes en llamar a la línea caliente, podemos llegar a un acuerdo $$$”. Todos se quedaron mudo y continuaron así al verlo llegar con el dichoso helado.   
.  
-¿Y ahora que tienen? – pregunto al verlos tan callados.   
.  
-Bueno…- hablo dudosa Poppy. – Sabes surfear. – concluyo.   
.  
-Si, pero realmente odio el agua de mar, hace que el cabello se me seque y se….espera un momento, ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto tras darle una bola de helado a Grandulón quien se alejó muy lentamente de él.   
.  
-Te he dicho que siempre tienes razón. –  
.  
-Poppy…-  
.  
-Bueno, tu hermano es un gran fotógrafo. –   
.  
Ramón al fin tomo el álbum, miro la última foto para luego ojear las demás, el chico se puso blanco de ira, cerro enojado el álbum sin percatarse que unos cuantos paquetes se había caído, corrió asía el teléfono de la cocina y con tono controlado dijo.   
.  
-No hablen. –  
.  
Los chicos se quedaron callados mientras marcaba, Diamantino se dio cuenta de los sobres en el piso, tras levantarlos vio varias fotos de niños pequeños, se reconoció entre algunas de ellas.   
.  
-Chicos, somos nosotros. – Diamantino le paso las fotos a los demás para que las vieran, sus maestros de preescolar estaban ahí, sus demás amigos, ellos.  
.  
-HOLA LINEA CALIENTE. – escucharon gritar a Ramón. - ¿Qué tal tu día? –  
.  
-¡Abriste mi regalo! Ya vez, te dije que te quitaría lo triste. – le contesto su hermano del otro lado de la línea.   
.  
-Claro que no estoy triste, para nada lo estoy… -  
.  
-Alégrate, tienes un buen álbum para mostrarle a la rosadita. –  
.  
-Nube…cuando llegues la próxima semana, te juro que te mato. –  
.  
-Yo también te quiero hermano. –   
.  
El chico colgó para soltar un tremendo grito. Tomo algo de aire y regreso con los demás.   
.  
-Bien…la hora de las fotografías se acabaron. – Los chicos comenzaron a juntar todas las fotos y las volvieron a meter en los paquetes. Ramón al verlas se sorprendió. – Pensé que las había tirado. –  
.  
-Esas fotos, ¿Por qué las tienes tú? –  
.  
-Como me imagino que ya saben, mi abuela era la directora del preescolar de Villa troll, tenía fotos de cada generación, cada evento, carrera u obra de teatro. –  
.  
-Que linda, ¿podríamos seguir viéndolas? – pregunto con curiosidad Poppy.  
.  
-NO. – grito aun molesto, volvió a tomar aire y más tranquilo contesto. – Mira, creo que ya han visto muchas fotos el día de hoy. –  
.  
-Bien…quizás luego nos podamos tomar alguna tu y yo. –  
.  
-Poppy ya no hables de fotos. –  
.  
Él chico subió de nuevo el álbum, al verlo desaparecer en las escaleras Poppy noto algo que cayó al suelo, sin dudar fue a recogerlo para después gritar.   
.  
-Creo que tiraste una. – más al levantarla vio algo que la dejo sin habla, era ella, tendría como tres años y llevaba una bella corona de flores, estaba de la mano de un tierno niño de como unos seis o siete años de cabellos violetas, ambos tomados de la mano sonreían contentos a la cámara.   
.  
-De verdad que quemare todas esas fotos, ¿decías algo Poppy? – pregunto Ramón mientras baja las escaleras.   
.  
-Nada. – dijo escondiendo la fotografía. – Ya es un poco tarde, la cena estuvo genial, pero debemos irnos, nos vemos mañana, chicos… - Llamo a su equipo. – es hora de irnos. –  
.  
-Pero si apenas estamos comiendo el postre. – se quejó Dj Suki que apenas le iba a dar la primera mordida.   
.  
-Pues que lo guarde para mañana…ya es tarde. –  
.  
A empujones logro sacar a todos. El equipo salió de ahí sin saber a donde se dirigían, sin más que hacer se despidieron de Ramón quien no respondió, solo los vio irse con un rostro extrañado. Tras perderlos de vista por la vereda le dijo a su perro.   
.  
-Es mi imaginación o Poppy se estaba comportando más raro de lo normal. –  
.  
Nube solo bostezo para dar la vuelta e ir directo a su tazón de comida.   
.  
-Bien, a ti también te daré de comer. –   
.  
.  
.  
Extra  
.  
.  
.  
Ramón y Coral disfrutaban de una larga sesión de besos junto a la orilla del mar. Tras el más apasionado de todos, la chica se separó para dedicarle algunas palabras.  
.  
-Me siento orgullosa de decir que te has graduado con honores de Coral school love, eres el mejor amante de la clase, de toda generación, sabes besar bien, eres atento, caballeroso y bueno en ya sabes que…- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.   
.  
-¿Y eso que quiere decir? – comento Ramón conociendo que su novia siempre hablaba sin decir las cosas directamente.  
.  
-Pues como en toda escuela es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, buscar una universidad, un trabajo o…darte un tiempo. –  
.  
El joven la miro entre cerrando los ojos para por fin responder.   
.  
-¿Estas rompiendo conmigo? –   
.  
-Así es. – dijo con tono feliz.   
.  
-¿Y es porque soy…demasiado bueno? –  
.  
-Creí que había quedado claro. –  
.  
-¿No eres tú, soy yo? –  
.  
-No quería usar esa frase, pero si…-   
.  
-Dime la verdad. – le pidió de forma tranquila.   
.  
-número tres. -dijo alzando ambas manos con tres dedos levantados. – Vamos a universidades diferentes. –  
.  
-¿Y eso nos impide vernos? –  
.  
-No, pero me lleva a la numero dos, te iras a vivir a Villa Troll. –  
.  
-Lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿y eso nos impide vernos? –  
.  
-Son cuatro horas de camino de aquí a Villa troll, súmale las otras tres desde mi universidad, a ti te queda a dos horas de lo que será tu casa. –  
.  
-Podrías vivir conmigo. –  
.  
-Esa respuesta ya me la veía venir…lo que me deja con el número uno. – la joven sostuvo el rostro de su novio y con mucho cariño le dijo. – Tu no me amas, y yo no siento nada por ti, yo no soy nadie en tu mundo y tú no eres más que otro amigo en el mío. –   
.  
-Lo sé. – suspiro el chico. – Solo que es cómodo tenerte y no ser asechado por nadie de aquí o que te lleguen con esa boba pregunta de “¿Y la novia?”. –   
.  
-Si, yo me siento igual, pero velo por otro lado, yo quiero enamorarme y teniendo novio no soy la opción de nadie, tú ya amas a alguien, deberías de volcar toda tu energía en enamorarla. –  
.  
-Tienes razón, es una lástima, nos llevamos bien. – dijo mirando al mar.   
.  
-Lo sé, fueron los cinco meses más geniales que he tenido, pero tenía que terminar, no íbamos a ningún lado. –  
.  
-Bueno, te tengo que agradecer que me mudare por ti. –  
.  
-¿A qué te refieres? –  
.  
-Mi padre y mi hermano te detestan, creen que salgo contigo porque me recuerdas a alguien más. –  
.  
-Pero si sales conmigo por eso…-  
.  
-Lo sé, por ello mi padre no opuso resistencia cuando le dije que quería vivir solo, ya que para eso tendría que romper contigo. -  
.  
-Ósea que planeabas romper conmigo hoy. – dijo un tanto indignada.   
.  
-Si, así que…¿Quién rompe con quien? –  
.  
-Me utilizaste… - dijo fingiendo estar molesta.   
.  
-Ok, suficiente…esto se acabó. –  
.  
-Pues…yo termine contigo primero, así que porque no finges por lo menos que estas devastado. –  
.  
Ramón llevo su puño al pecho y de manera melodramática inclino la cabeza.   
.  
-Me has roto el corazón. – dijo sarcástico.   
.  
-Gracias por esa demostración, ahora sabemos que tu nombre jamás brillara en las marquesinas de los teatros. – la chica se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. – ¿te repondrás de esto? –  
.  
-Claro. –  
.  
La joven le volvió a dar otro beso en la frente para por fin despedirse.   
.  
-Te deseo todo lo mejor, te deseo que Poppy te corresponda. –  
.  
-Y yo espero que encuentres lo que sea que esté buscando. –  
.  
-Hasta luego Ramón. – La chica se alejó caminando por la orilla de la playa, el chico solo pudo decir.   
.  
-Llámame de vez en cuando. –   
.  
Coral alzó la mano en señal de que había escuchado y no se detuvo ni dio marcha atrás. Ramón siempre lamento no tener una foto con ella, tal vez no había sido amor, pero termino siendo una gran amistad.


	8. Distracciones (parte 1)

Era temprano en la mañana y el equipo regresaba de nuevo a su base secreta en aquella casa en la colina. Los chicos tenían entre burla y burla a la líder del equipo que no despegaba la vista de la fotografía que se había llevado la noche anterior.   
.  
-Poppy, ya entendimos, él niño si es real. – dijo entre risas Grandulón.   
.  
-Si, es solo que cuando estábamos en el preescolar no dejabas de decir que algún día regresaría y te casarías con él y tendrías muchos hijos. – Comento Dj Suki.  
.  
-No recuerdo haber dicho eso. – comento a la defensiva Poppy.   
.  
-Tal vez tú no, pero nosotros estuvimos soportándote por mucho tiempo. –  
.  
-Si. – exclamaron en coro las gemelas.   
.  
Poppy y los demás entraron al jardín, llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, escucharon a nube ladrando por lo que la chica abrió la puerta, el perro estaba a punto de atacar, pero al ver que se trataba de ellos les salto encima lamiéndolos y pidiendo mimos.   
.  
-¿Dónde estará Ramón? – pregunto Satín.   
.  
-Pues creo que este hermoso perro nos podría llevar con él, verdad nube. – el perro ladro de forma afirmativa y corrió escaleras arriba. – Iré por él, no tardo. – dijo siguiendo al can.   
.  
Nube la llevo a una habitación con la puerta entre abierta.  
.   
-¿Ramón? – lo llamo esperando no entrar en un momento inapropiado, pero para su sorpresa el anfitrión se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama junto a una pequeña grabadora donde se podía oír claramente la voz de ella y los demás reír y cantar, de alguna forma el chico los había grabado y utilizaba aquello para poder dormir por las noches. – Le dije que si necesitaba ayuda que me la pidiera.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Paso luego a ver la habitación del joven, tenía muchas herramientas, todo un muro lleno de equipo de montaña, cuerdas, arneses, lamparas, mochilas, cascos, picos, clavos, todo listo solo pare ser tomado y salir a la aventura. Frente de la cama había un enorme mapa del bosque de Villa Troll, estaba todo, las montañas, el lago, la ciudad, se encontraba cubierto de marcas rojas en forma de taches, algunas notas sobre posibles áreas a seguir buscando y unas en verde que marcaban los lugares poco probables, había una en especial en el cementerio de la ciudad que decía “ella no está aquí, estúpido alcalde”. Poppy tomo asiendo alado de Ramón, se quedó pensativa viendo aquel mapa cuando escucho sonar el teléfono, de manera automática lo tomo y contesto con la misma amabilidad con la que siempre lo hacía.   
.  
-Buenos días. –  
.  
-Oh, disculpa, debí de equivocarme de número, lo siento. – escucho decir a alguien.  
.  
-¿En serio? ¿con quién querías hablar? – dijo sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, su mente seguía perdida entre todas esas pequeñas palabras escritas en el mapa.   
.  
-Pues con mi hermano, Ramón. –  
.  
-Lo siento, es que está dormido, no quisiera despertarlo. –  
.  
-¿Esta dormido? – pregunto sorprendido. – a esta hora suele haberle dado la tercera encerada al piso. –  
.  
-Me imagino que sí, pero fue una noche agitada, o eso creo. –Concluyo pensando en que el chico había vuelto a tener pesadillas.   
.  
-Dime algo, ¿en la habitación en la que estas hay un mapa? –  
.  
-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto asombrada.   
.  
-¿Estas en su cuarto…?-  
.  
-Pues, creo que si…-  
.  
De la nada sintió que alguien le arrebataba el teléfono. Ramón al fin se había despertado y la miraba casi petrificado.   
.  
-Bueno…bueno…- se escucha decir a Nube por la línea.  
.  
-Ramón lo siento, se me olvido por completo, de verdad no fue mi intención. – trataba de disculparse Poppy al percatarse por fin de lo que estaba haciendo, pero el chico solo le hizo una seña para que se callara.  
.  
-¿Hola? – respondió al fin el chico.   
.  
-Hermano…sabía que me ocultabas algo. –  
.  
-No es lo que crees. –  
.  
-Vamos, ya eres mayorcito, está bien. –  
.  
-De verdad que lo malentiendes. –  
.  
-Si fueras sincero no te hubiera molestado, si vas a seguir ocupado con ella puedo retrasar el viaje. –  
.  
-No, no hace falta porque de verdad que no entiendes. – dijo comenzando a desesperarse.   
.  
-Espero que la rosadita este entonces cuando llegue, quiero conocerla. –  
.  
-Ya te dije que no se llama así. –  
.  
-La rosada, era con P…postre, popote, paprika. –  
.  
-POPPY, SE LLAMA POPPY. – grito para luego cubrir su boca.   
.  
-Ese nombre de flores, claro, descuida, lo recordare cuando le diga el nombre de tu novia a papá, estará feliz de saber que al fin te le declaraste, te veo la próxima semana, ya no te molestare. –   
.  
-No espera, ella no es…no le digas a papá…¿Nube? – Pero su hermano ya le había colgado. – Estoy frito. – dijo con la mirada perdida.   
.  
-Lo lamento tanto Ramón, tocamos a la puerta, pero nadie contesto, pensamos que estarías despierto, fue mi error, lo siento. –  
.  
-A ti te gusta romper las reglas que pongo, primero dije que nada de abrazos en esta casa y me abrazaste, después te dije que estaba prohibido contestar el teléfono, pero no, tenías que hacerlo. –  
.  
El teléfono volvió a sonar y Ramón contesto de inmediato.   
.  
-De verdad te juro que te matare cuando te vea. – dijo amenazadoramente.   
.  
-Pues el parricidio está penado en muchas sociedades, no creo que quieras ir a la cárcel tan joven. – le contesto una voz amable y cálida.   
.  
-¡PAPÁ! –  
.  
-Nube me dijo que al fin te le declaraste a Poppy, te felicito, espero poder conocerla pronto. –  
.  
-Eh…- Ramón no podía negarle nada a su padre, cada que lo escuchaba sentía esa necesidad de complacerlo en todo. – Claro, ella estará encantada de conocerte a ti. –  
.  
-Cuando puedas mándame una foto de los dos, quiero conocer a mi nuera lo antes posible. –   
.  
-Sí, te la mando más tarde. –  
.  
-Excelente, estaré esperando, hasta luego. –  
.  
Al fin colgó para quedarse con la mirada perdida un momento.   
.  
– Ya se. – dijo tras tener una idea. – Tú me metiste en esta y tú me vas a sacar. –  
.  
-Yo…¿Qué fue lo que hice? –  
.  
-Mi padre y mi hermano creen que salgo contigo. –  
.  
-¿Solo porque constaste el teléfono? –  
.  
-Poppy, soy prácticamente el ermitaño del bosque, no tengo amigos, nadie viene a mi casa, madrugo todos los días, ¿Qué crees que pensaron? Llamaron y una chica les dice que está en mi habitación junto a mí y que yo sigo dormido porque fue una “noche agitada”. – dijo mirando como Poppy trataba de procesar esa información, parecía costarle trabajo, Ramón pensó en que no llegaría a ninguna conclusión y que tendría que explicárselo, pero de la nada la chica salto de la cama y dio varios pasos atrás.   
.  
-No, no, no, no…yo nunca he hecho eso con nadie. – respondió con tono nervioso y un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas. – te lo aseguro, ni novio he tenido. –  
Ramón se levantó de la cama, guardo silencio un momento para después decir.   
.  
-Le mandaremos una foto a mi padre, no necesita ser nada comprometedora, solo con que yo ya me dejé tomar una es suficiente, seguiremos con esa mentira y si llegan a pedir conocerte, tú les dirás que terminamos. –  
.  
-¿Por qué no les decimos la verdad? –  
.  
-No me van a creer… -  
.  
-¿Por qué? –  
.  
-Porque llevo años ena….en…¿en que momento te volviste mi jefa?, no tengo porque contestar tus preguntas, mi plan es bueno, no lo cuestiones más. –  
.  
-O..k – respondió Poppy confundida.   
.  
-Ahora vete…ya me arruinaste la mañana. –  
.  
-Es que de verdad lo siento. –  
.  
-Poppy, me voy a cambiar, ¿quieres verme mientras lo hago? – pregunto sarcástico.   
.  
-NO…no para nada, ya me iba. –   
.  
Diamantino y Grandulón fueron al concurso del cartel regresando victoriosos en la tarde. Ahora solo faltaba terminar la maqueta y proseguir con los ensayos de la coreografía, por esa razón estaban muy ocupados, todo el asunto de la foto se le había olvidado al chico por completo.   
.  
-El cartel fue la sensación, hubieran visto la cara de la Chef berteno. – comento Diamantino. – Tres competencias ya ganadas, de verdad que nos tienen miedo ahora. –  
.  
-No canten victoria todavía. – se escuchó decir a Ramón. – tres contra cinco no es ir ganando. –  
.  
-Maldición…- exclamo Poppy. – Se nos terminó el esmalte de uñas. –  
.  
Los tres varones se miraron entre ellos sin comprender porque aquello era importante.   
.  
-Pues deberían estar haciendo la maqueta, no pintándose las uñas. – dijo Grandulón.   
.  
-Bueno, es que no encontramos ningún color que nos gustara en la paleta de colores. – comento Satín, su hermana Seda termino la frase.   
.  
-Y por eso lo pintamos con esmalte, pero esa era nuestra última botella. –  
.  
-No nos queda de otra más que ir de compras. – dijo entusiasmada Poppy.   
.  
Todos gritaron de alegría, daban saltos y vitoreaban como si hubieran ganado algo, Ramón se sentía completamente fuera de esa extraña escena, la chica de cabellos rosados se acercó y le pregunto.   
.  
-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Será divertido. –  
.  
-Ni loco dejaría que me vieran con ustedes. –  
.  
-Bien, disfruta de tu soledad. – dijo sarcástica.   
.  
El chico la miro sorprendido, ella continúo hablando.   
.  
-¿Qué? ¿Creías que eras el único que podía ser sarcástico? –  
.  
El grupo de jóvenes se alejó por la vereda en dirección al pueblo, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando recordó que era jueves, y debía de hacer algunas compras si quería seguir con su estricta agenda fríamente calculada.   
.  
-Maldición. – dijo entre dientes. – Tal vez si corro termine antes que ellos. – menciono para entonces salir corriendo de casa.   
.  
Llegando al supermercado tomo una sesta y de manera sigilosa iba de pasillo en pasillo más pendiente de no encontrarse con el grupo que de qué cosas iba metiendo dentro de ella. Fue entonces que escucho la voz de Poppy, se quedó muy quieto, sin hacer ningún ruido, planeaba quedarse ahí hasta que se alejaran, pero no se iban, de hecho, la chica hablaba cada vez más fuerte, tenía un tono de enojo en su voz. Ramón termino por espiar dicha conversación.   
.  
-De verdad Poppy, los felicito, han ganado ya los últimos tres eventos, que increíble, solo me gustaría saber cuál es su secreto. – comento Arroyin.  
.  
-Precisamente eso es lo que nos ha estado ayudando a ganar, que es secreto. –  
.  
-Vamos, por los viejos tiempos, además te guste o no yo también formo parte del equipo. –  
.  
-Formabas, fuiste oficialmente dado de baja por decisión de todos. –  
.  
-No puedes hacerlo sin la opinión de “todo” el equipo, y Cooper no dio la suya. –  
.  
-Cooper declino en el evento del coro. –  
.  
Arroyin respiro tranquilo y continuo con sus comentarios mal intencionados.   
.  
-Pues me sorprende que con dos integrantes menos el equipo comenzara a triunfar, aunque…lo que dice la gente por ahí es un tanto interesante. -  
.  
-¿Qué…que es lo que dicen? –  
.  
-Oh, lo siento, olvide que han estado pasando mucho tiempo en la casa de cierta persona, casi no andan por el pueblo, creo que por eso no han escuchado lo que se dice por ahí. –  
.  
-Pues si, tenemos un nuevo amigo y resulta ser que todos lo juzgamos mal. Es talentoso, creativo, divertido, tiene una voz tan... –   
.  
-Mmmm, creo que eso lo confirma todo. –  
.  
-¿Confirma que? –  
.  
-Pues que él y tú se “entienden”. –  
.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con “entienden”? –  
.  
-Poppy, si yo fuera tú también lo habría hecho, él es un hombre joven y tú la chica más bella de toda Villa troll, fuiste inteligente en usar tus “encantos femeninos” para alcanzar tus fines, me impresionas. –  
.  
-¿Cómo te atreves? Yo no soy ese tipo de personas, y Ramón tampoco…no permitiré que insinúes que… -hablo indignada.   
.  
-Que tu duermes con él por conveniencia. -dijo retante.  
.  
Aquellas palabras casi hacen gritar a Ramón de la misma manera que las fotografías de su hermano, pero se contuvo, respiro hondo varias veces y cuando se hubo calmado salió al pasillo continuo.   
.  
-Arroyin, siempre es un gusto verte. – saludo sarcástico.   
.  
-¿Ramón?...no sabía que estabas por aquí. –  
.  
-Si, me lo supuse, es una charla muy interesante la que tienes con Poppy ¿puedo unírmeles? –  
.  
-Eh…si, bueno…yo estaba hablando solo con ella, así que...es un tanto privada. – contesto tratando de lucir tranquilo.   
.  
-Arroyin, como sabes Poppy y yo ya nos “entendemos”, ¿sabes lo que significa?, cualquier cosa que quieras tratar con ella la tratas conmigo primero. – menciono mientras iba elevando el sonido de su voz, a la ves que se ponía enfrente de la chica para defenderla.   
.  
-Bien, bien…- decía mientras levantaba sus manos para calmarlo. – entiendo. Nos vemos luego Poppy. – se despidió el chico. – Tu nuevo novio sí que tiene carácter. – dijo para seguir caminando.   
.  
-Celoso Arroyin. – hablo desafiante Grandulón, logrando que todos lo voltearan a ver extrañados.  
.  
-¿Yo? ¿De Ramón?, vamos…Poppy solo andaría con un cascarrabias como él por sacar algo, y él…bueno, quien no la quisiera en su cama. -  
.  
-Aaah, ya está...te la ganaste. – Exclamo el chico de cabellos negros, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Arroyin estaba en el piso con Ramón encima tratando de romperle un brazo.   
.  
-¡Ayúdenme! – Pedía con gritos muy patéticos.   
.  
-¡Ramón basta! Le vas a quebrar el brazo. –  
.  
-Eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer. – dijo para finalmente soltarlo por la petición de la chica.   
.  
-Gracias Poppy. – se levantó Arroyin del piso mientras masajeaba su extremidad. – vaya, que fuerza…ahora comprendo. –  
.  
-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Poppy  
.  
-Te gusta lo salvaje que debe ser en la cam…- pero antes de poder terminar la frase Arroyin cayo noqueado al piso tras un puñetazo de Poppy. Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue roto con los gritos y risas de todos.   
.  
-Vámonos ya a casa. – dijo la chica sin poder dejar de reír.   
.  
-Qué día, lo hubiéramos grabado. – comento Grandulón.   
.  
-Vieron su cara, era algo como “ayúdenme” – se burlaba Dj Suki mientras que Diamantino exageraba las expresiones.   
.  
-Eso le enseñara a no meterse con la reputación de una chica. – dijeron en coro las gemelas.  
.  
De regreso a su base secreta, ya entrando al bosque, Poppy le pregunto a Ramón.  
.  
-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? –   
.  
-¿sobre que? –  
.  
-Sobre acompañarnos al supermercado. –  
.  
-No cambie de parecer, tenía que ir de comprar, hoy es jueves. –  
.  
-¿Y que compraste? – pregunto al ver que no llevaba nada consigo.  
.  
-Maldición… - por todo lo ocurrido con Arroyin al chico se le había olvidado hacer las compras. – tendré que volver…ustedes regresen a casa. –  
.  
-Está bien. – le respondió Dj Suki.   
.  
-Espera, yo voy contigo. – dijo Poppy para entregarle las bolsas a Seda y correr detrás de Ramón.   
.  
-Claro que no, no quiero que me involucren más contigo. –  
.  
-¿Y que pasa con lo de la foto? –  
.  
-Lo había olvidado…está bien, vamos rápido y regresamos, tomamos la tonta foto en algún lugar donde nadie nos vea. –   
.  
Ambos se fueron directo al supermercado, mientras Ramón metía varias cosas en una canasta Poppy no dejaba de hablar, que si las flores, el verano, las vacaciones de invierno, lo mal que le iba en las exámenes, el chico tenía una cara de enfado, pero muy en el fondo le encantaba esa situación, era lo que más le gustaba de los días de compras, y en esta ocasión tenía toda la atención de la joven, o al menos eso pensó, tras doblar un pasillo la chica se quedó muda, tenía la vista fija en una bertena que se mantenía escondida en un pasillo. Miraba con ojos soñadores a Glisel, el joven berteno líder del equipo. Entre suspiros y sonrojos pronuncio.   
.  
-Soy yo a quien buscas con amor. – el joven berteno paso de largo mientras ella fingía estar buscando algo en los estantes. Tras verlo pasar unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. -No…no lo creo. – se veía tan desanimada.   
.  
-Poppy ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Ramón al verla tan atenta en la escena.   
.  
-Está enamorada del hijo del alcalde. –  
.  
-¿Quién? –  
.  
-Ella. – dijo señalando discretamente a la joven bertena. – tenemos que ayudarla. – exclamo con ánimos.  
.  
-¿Tenemos?...oye Poppy, no es hora de jugar a cupido. -  
.  
-Vamos, no me tardare. – La chica fue inmediato con la joven, mientras que Ramón se mantenía al margen.   
.  
-Hola, soy Poppy y tú eres….Bridget, ¿cierto? –  
.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –   
.  
-Soy la líder y anfitriona oficial de Villa troll, es mi deber. – dijo orgullosa Poppy.  
.  
-Oh si, ya recuerdo, lo siento es que he estado un poco distraída. –  
.  
Esa palabra le recordó algo a Ramón, quien inmediatamente se acercó a ellas.  
.  
-Parece que…estás enamorada de Glisel, digo, no es de mi incumbencia, pero todo lo que tiene que ver con amor es tan lindo. –  
.  
-bueno..yo, él nunca se fijaría en mí. – menciono deprimida.   
.  
-Apuesto a que si, solo ve y habla con él, dile todo lo que sientes. –  
.  
-Pero no sé qué decirle. –  
.  
-Pues empieza por decirle un cumplido. –  
.  
-Como decir…que es cumplido. –  
.  
-No Bridget yo me refiero a un alago. –  
.  
-Pero si creo que es cumplido. –  
.  
-Por Dios, solo dile que decir. – le susurro Ramón a Poppy.   
.  
-Podrías decir que sus ojos…ehm. – la chica miro a Glisel tratando de encontrar un poco de inspiración, pero entre más lo veía menos cosas se le venían a la mente. – tu cabello…es tan, no…tus dientes, aghs…- Poppy no sabía que recomendarle decir, pero Ramón la interrumpió de la nada.   
.  
-Tus ojos son como dos lagos tan profundos que, si me sumergirá, temo que jamás salga a respirar, y tu sonrisa, hasta el mismo sol se pone celoso y se niega a salir de entre las nubes. –  
.  
-Eso suena tan lindo. -Bridget saco una libreta y pronto lo apunto. – Se lo diré en este instante. – La chica salió corriendo emocionada, mientras ella hablaba con el joven Glisel, Poppy miraba asombrada a Ramón.   
.  
-Wow, no sabía que sabias poesía. –  
.   
-Solo fue una tonta rima, yo no pensé que fueras tan mala dando un cumplido. –  
.  
-Fueron los nervios, ok…terminemos con tus compras. – los dos estaban a punto de irse cuando la chica oyó que alguien la llamaba.   
.  
-Poppy, Poppy…espera. – venia corriendo Bridget.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa? –  
.  
-Le dije lo que me dijeron y le encanto, me invito a salir. – Dijo emocionada.   
.  
-Bien por ti Bridget. – comento contenta Poppy de haberla podido ayudar con tan poco.   
.  
-Pero ninguno de los dos conocemos la ciudad y no sabemos a dónde ir, podrían tú y tu novio venir con nosotros en una cita doble, me ayudaría mucho, en especial para saber qué otras cosas le podría decir, por favor. –  
.  
-Espera, ella y yo no somos…- Iba diciendo Ramón cuando Poppy lo interrumpió.   
.  
-Nos encantaría. Vayamos ahora mismo a algún lugar. – Respondió contenta  
.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! – casi grito el chico.  
.  
-Gracias, voy a decirle a Glisel. – mientras la chica se alejaba Poppy habla con Ramón.   
.  
-Es nuestra oportunidad de unir a una linda pareja, apuesto que ellos serán muy felices juntos, por favor Ramón, así me pagaras el favor de la foto. –  
.  
-Favor…pero si por tu culpa estoy en problemas, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer. –  
.  
-Solo será por esta tarde, finge que eres mi novio, así ellos se enamoraran. –   
.  
Ramón guardo un breve silencio y luego respondió.   
.  
-Ok, fingiré ser tu novio por esta tarde, solo porque me impresiona lo maquiavélica que eres. -   
.  
-Gracias…espera, ¿a qué te refieres? –  
.  
-En una ocasión mi hermano y yo participamos en un evento de surf, había un chico al cual no podíamos vencer jamás, siempre se llevaba primer lugar y nosotros el dos-tres, pero en una competencia le presentamos a una linda chica, estaba tan distraído que no se concentró y perdió en todo. –  
.  
-Eso es horrible. – exclamo Poppy.  
.  
-No, eso es jugar bien tus cartas, derrotar a tu enemigo causándole un bien mayor, para que te termine debiendo un favor. –  
.  
-Ramón…no lo hago por eso. –  
.  
-Si, claro. – dijo sarcástico.   
.  
-Bien, no importa porque creas que lo hago, solo…deja eso. – dijo quitándole la sesta y dejándola en cualquier lado. – hoy tenemos una cita. –  
.  
-Pero mis compras. –  
.  
-Ramón, concéntrate. - Poppy se llevó arrastrando al joven quien le pedía mínimo comprar un artículo.   
.  
.  
.  
Extra  
.  
.  
.  
Ramón y Nube se encontraban practicando alpinismo en un pequeño acantilado en el bosque. El joven troll era todo un adicto a estar preparado y bien asegurado, en su mochila tenia de todo, para él era indispensable llevar provisiones, pilas extras, cuerdas de más, no le pasaría lo mismo que aquella ves que se perdió por andar buscando a su perro. Por su parte Nube veía todo eso como un TOC que Ramón había desarrollado con el paso del tiempo, pero no le molestaba, si ser extremadamente precavido lo hacía feliz para él estaba bien.   
.  
-Ramón, hermano…¿Qué tanto haces con las cuerdas? – le pregunto Nube que ya iba por medio acantilado. – Sube ya. –  
.  
-Espera, las cuerdas tienen que estar bien derechas, sería peligroso si…..¡NUBE!-   
.  
El nuboso había subido sin ningún equipo de seguridad, solo una cuerda, los clavos y un martillo para ponerlos, se mantenía colgado, su cuerpo estaba casi horizontal, estaba descalzo, saludaba relajado a su hermano con su mano libre, mientras la otra generaba la tensión que le daba estabilidad. El alpinismo extremo que practicaba Nube le sacaba canas verdes a Ramón quien tras cada acto temerario le repetía la biblia de seguridad.  
.  
-Cálmate, no pasa nada. – dijo mientras baja como si nada.   
.  
-Eso es muy peligroso, pudiste caerte y matarte. –  
.  
-Ramón, con esta altura a lo mucho me rompería una pierna. –  
.  
-Casi son tres pisos. – comento molesto.   
.  
-Si, pero hay alpinistas que han caído de más alto y sobrevivieron. Es un buen muro para practicar, hay que dejar los clavos. –  
.   
-En eso tienes razón. – dijo más tranquilo Ramón. – vengamos el mes que viene a ver si pudiste ponerlos bien…-  
.  
-¿Qué no confías en mí?-  
.   
Ramón lo miro con cara de pocos amigos a lo que su hermano respondió.   
.  
-Me hieres en el alma hermano…-  
.  
Luego de practicar regresaron a casa, Ramón no lo sabía, pero él sería el único que lamentaría más tarde que los clavos no estuvieran puestos correctamente.


	9. Distracciones (parte 2)

Glisel y Bridget seguían a Ramón y a Poppy varios pasos atrás, lo que les daba la oportunidad de planear todo.   
.  
-Tenemos que ir al lugar más solo que hay de por aquí o donde podamos estar en privado. –   
.  
-Excelente, me muero de ansias por estar solo contigo. – contesto Ramón con sarcasmo malhumorado.   
.  
-Por favor, pon de tu parte…tal vez saquemos una buena foto de esto. –  
.  
-Y…¿ya saben a dónde vamos? – Pregunto Glisel.   
.  
-Si, vamos a al karaoke de la ciudad, ahí podemos rentar una habitación grande, tiene un par de mesas y una pequeña pista de baile, les va a encantar. –  
.  
-Eso suena genial, ¿Se puede comer ahí?, me muero de hambre. –  
.  
-Yo también. – dijo Bridget.   
.  
-Claro, tiene un menú y toda la cosa, esto va a ser divertido. – exclamo Poppy.   
.  
Ahora era la pareja bertena que caminaba delante de ellos, Ramón más enojado que antes le comento.   
.  
-Ni creas que voy a cantar. –  
.  
-No espero que lo hagas. –  
.  
-¿Y que vamos a hacer? Es un karaoke…-  
.  
-Ese lugar es muy romántico, las parejas que van no suelen cantar, piden algo en la mesa y de ves en cuando se levantan a bailar, se nota que no conoces los sitios más populares de tu pueblo. –  
.  
-Bien, como quieras. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.   
.  
Llegaron al lugar y pidieron aquella habitación, realmente no había mucha gente, de hecho, solo los trabajadores habituales, las actividades, fiestas y talleres que se impartían por el evento de las “ciudades vecinas” eran tantos que las personas no tenían tiempo de ir a otros sitios. La sala era perfecta para la ocasión, una pista de baile privada, dos mesas redondas con unas sillas con respaldo de corazón, un pequeño escenario con un micrófono y la máquina de karaoke.  
Se acomodó cada pareja en su respectiva mesa, aunque a los bertenos se les ocurrió la idea de tratar de unirlas, aquello fue aún más incómodo, durante la comida Ramón no dijo nada y apenas si toco su plato, era bastante obvio que estaba molesto, su actitud estaba afectando a Glisel y Bridget, quienes no sabían ya si hablar o quedarse callados. Por fin el joven berteno se animó a preguntarle algo.   
.  
-¿Ramón…desde cuando sales con Poppy? –   
.  
-No sé, que te lo diga ella. –  
.  
-Desde hace un año. – dijo por decir alguna cantidad, el mal humor de Ramón ya se le estaba pasando a ella también.   
.  
-Y…¿Cómo ha sido ser novios? – Glisel tenía muchas dudas, la verdad es que no sabía nada sobre noviazgos, aquella seria su primera experiencia y quería conocer otros puntos de vista.   
.  
-Pues…es un tanto complicado, Ramón y yo somos tan diferentes. –  
.  
-“Diferentes” es la palabra clave. – dijo el joven mientras jugaba con su comida.  
.  
-Si, bueno…yo soy tan alegre y él es tan…-   
.  
-Infeliz. – termino su frase de manera sarcástica mientras la miraba con odio.  
.  
-Qué lindo, terminan la frase del otro. – comento con ternura Bridget.   
.  
-Ustedes no se ven muy…unidos. – escucharon decir a Glisel. – hasta me atrevería a decir que no son novios, aunque claro. – corrigió rápido, tratando de no ofender. – no los conozco los suficientes para saber si así muestran…su afecto. –  
.  
-Poppy y yo tenemos una de esas relaciones de amor…-  
.  
-¿Odio? -termino por decir Poppy.  
.  
-Si…más odio que amor. – dijo volviendo a mirarla con enojo.   
.  
-Oh…ya veo, entonces es de esas relaciones muy apasionadas. -dijo contento el joven berteno. – no es mi estilo, pero son de mis historias favoritas. –  
.  
-Las mías también. – respondió Bridget.   
.  
-Qué alegría. – comento sin ninguna emoción Ramón.   
.  
-Ramón, me acompañas a buscar una canción. – La chica lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo al karaoke. -Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, esto no está saliendo como lo esperaba, vamos…sé que lo puedes hacer mejor, hare lo que quieras, te deberé un favor más. –  
.  
-¿Solo uno?, Poppy por tu culpa tendré a mi padre durante meses preguntándome por ti, me debes la foto y esta está fuera de contexto. –  
.  
-Bien, nos tomaremos la foto y te deberé dos favores, solo…trata de comportarte como el mejor novio del mundo. – le rogo.   
.  
-¿Dos favores? – se quedó pensativo. – en total serian tres, bueno, me parece un trato justo, solo por unas horas, aunque te lo repito, no voy a cantar. –  
.  
-Está bien, solo deja de actuar como un patán. –   
.  
-Cariño, seré tan adorable que no querrás dejarme ir. – dijo sarcástico para volver a la mesa.   
.  
Poppy sabía de antemano que Ramón cumplía con sus tratos, por lo que una pequeña venganza por el trago amargo de la comida no se le hacía mala idea. El joven retomo su lugar en la mesa, antes de que Glisel pudiera preguntarle que canción cantaría Poppy esta comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.   
.  
-Esta canción se la dedico a mi novio Ramón, mi razón de ser. – dijo de forma muy cursi. El chico solo rodo los ojos mientras empezaba a entonar. – “Me enamore, de un tipo que parece tonto y no lo es, no es un modelo de Hugo Boss, pero modela para mi toda su ropa interior”. – Ramón se puso tan rojo al escuchar aquellas palabras, no conocía para nada esa boba canción empalagosa, pero sin duda era un grito de guerra contra él. – “Me enamore de alguien que no usa perfume y huele bien. No es una amante de novelas, pero me entrega su amor sin escenas ni guion”. – Mientras entonaba el coro Bridget comento emocionada.   
.  
-Esa canción me encanta, es de Georgina, se llame “me enamore”, es de mis favoritas. –  
.  
-¿Enserio? – pregunto con cortesía forzada. La chica subió el volumen en la siguiente estrofa, cosa que detuvo la charla en la mesa.   
.  
-“No quiere ver, que existe un Dios que puede mucho más que él, pero me lleva al paraíso cuando hacemos el amor, oh oh…No tiene cabellera hermosa, no es metrosexual de la prensa rosa…- siguió cantando emocionada el coro. Ante la repetición de este Glisel le pregunto a Ramón.   
.  
-¿Ustedes ya hacen de “todo” juntos? –  
.  
El joven de cabellos negros dejo escapar un par de risas y le contesto.  
.   
-Si, de hecho, hace algunos días estábamos discutiendo cuantos hijos tendríamos. – Comento muy seguro de sí mismo.  
.  
-Wow…ustedes van enserio. –  
.  
-Y que lo digas, aunque tenemos esa discusión pendiente. Yo solo quiero dos, pero ella quiere tres, claro, mi padre es partero de la comunidad de Cloud City y siempre dice que a la hora de tener el primero desisten de tener otro más. Ya veremos cuando pase. –  
.  
Poppy regreso a la mesa he inmediatamente noto la mejora de la atmosfera   
.  
-¿de qué me perdí? – pregunto mientras se sentaba.   
.  
-Poppy…¿Qué nombre piensas ponerle a tus hijos o hijas? – cuestiono Bridget  
.  
-Eh…no sé de qué hablas. –  
.  
-Ramón nos estaba contando que planean tener hijos. –  
.  
La chica se sorprendió al escuchar semejante cosa, pero decidió que seguir la corriente era lo mejor.   
.  
-Si cariño, les comentaba de aquella vez que no nos pusimos de acuerdo, si tener dos o tres. – levanto una de sus cejas el chico de manera retante, si quería guerra, guerra tendría.   
.  
-Claro, como olvidar esa charla. – contesto Poppy. – Pero corazón, no es momento de traer una discusión vieja a la mesa. – dijo tocando juguetonamente la nariz de Ramón.   
.  
-Tienes razón, que descortés he sido, me disculpo por mi mal humor, todo esto del evento me causa un poco de jaqueca, tanta gente en todos lados, no son mis fechas favoritas. –  
.  
-Es verdad, no te había visto en ninguna competencia. – recordó Glisel.   
.  
-¿No te molesta que él no vaya a apoyarte?- pregunto Bridget.   
.  
-Para nada, sé que él odia estos eventos. –  
.  
-¿Por qué los odias Ramón? Son muy divertidos – cuestión el berteno.  
.  
Él no supo que decir, pero para su suerte Poppy era buena en tener charlas de aquel tipo, por lo que se le facilitaba cambiar de tema.   
.  
-¡Quiero bailar! Esa canción me subió el ánimo, ¿a ustedes no? –  
.  
-Por supuesto. – respondieron ambos bertenos.   
.  
-Ramón, cariño, puedes ir a poner alguna canción. –  
.  
El joven se levantó de la mesa agradeciéndole a Poppy lo que acababa de hacer con una mirada. La canción que eligió era la de “love never felt so good”, siempre había querido bailar esa pieza con Poppy. Volvió a la mesa y de manera galante le ofreció su mano.   
.  
-¿Me concedes el honor de bailar conmigo? –   
.  
-Claro que sí. – le contesto mientras le correspondía el gesto.   
.  
-Esa canción también es de mis favoritas. – dijo Bridget poniéndose de pie.   
.  
-¿Bailamos mi Lady? – le pregunto Glisel.   
.  
-Claro que si. – dijo tratando de imitar a Poppy.   
.  
Poppy jamás espero bailar con el “aburrido” de Ramón, muchas posibilidades de diferentes cosas que podrían pasar en esa velada pasaban por su mente, pero jamás pensó que el chico accedería a esa. Si su voz la había cautivado aquella ves que la escucho, sus pasos de baile la terminaron de atrapar, cada giro, cada rose de manos, le provocaban un tremendo cosquilleo, le venían unas ganas tremendas de reír, pero se contenía, no quería arruinarlo; luego su respiración se detenía al sentir sus dedos entrelazarse con los de él, la sostenía con fuerza, la manera en la que estrujaba su mano para luego darle libertad y volverla atrapar la volvía loca, no sabía que era esa sensación, jamás lo había sentido antes, quería estar más cerca de él, quería abrazarlo, y la letra de la canción no la ayudaba a resistir ese impulso alocado.   
.  
-Ramón, debemos hacer que se besen…- le dijo en voz baja Poppy tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa.   
.  
-¿Por qué? –  
.  
-Un beso es el inicio de todo en una relación, es como en la sirenita. –  
.  
-Poppy, esta no es una película de Disney. –  
.  
-Es así como nace el romance, que no sabes nada sobre eso. –  
.  
-Claro, el romance me apasiona. – contesto malhumorado.   
.  
-¿Enserio? –  
.  
-¿Tendré que explicarte cada que diga un sarcasmo? -  
.  
Por su parte Ramón tenía más puesta su atención en la pareja bertena, el punto de todo aquello era unirlos y parecía que el plan estaba funcionando, la pareja bailaba al ritmo de la canción totalmente perdidos uno en la mirada del otro. Que celos sentía de ellos en ese momento. Sin ninguna segunda intensión Ramón poso una de sus manos en la espalda de Poppy y la fue deslizando con sutileza hasta llegar a su cintura atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo. La joven se quedó sin aire, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Ramón se percató de aquello, también del leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, eso hizo latir tan fuerte a su corazón, la ternura de la mirada Poppy logro sacarle una sonrisa, al tener ambas manos ocupadas no tuvo de otra más que girar, ambos giraban más y más rápido, solo para que Poppy no lo notara. Cuando la pieza acabo ella ya no sabía dónde estaba el piso o el techo, ya no lo resistió, salto encima de él, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y aferro sus piernas a su cintura. Ramón se vio forzado a corresponderle el afecto o los dos terminarían en el piso. Ambos reían a carcajadas sin saber a ciencia cierto porque lo hacían.  
.  
-Perdón por interrumpir. – se escuchó decir a Glisel. -Pero hay algún postre que podamos probar, mi lady quiere algo dulce. – dijo mientras miraba a la pareja.  
.   
-Por supuesto. – le contesto Poppy regresando sus pies al piso. – La casa tiene dos especialidades, hare que nos las traigan. – Cuando fue a pedirlos por el teléfono del restaurante se reprendía mentalmente ella misma “debes de concentrarte Poppy, estamos aquí para ver a Glisel y Bridget unidos, no para coquetear con Ramón” eso la dejo en un jaque mental momentáneo “yo…¿yo le estoy coqueteando a Ramón?” recordó lo que acababa de pasar en el baile, si, era verdad, ella le estaba haciendo pequeñas insinuaciones y él las correspondía, “pero claro” volvió a auto regañarse “Ramón está actuando porque se lo pedí, que torpe soy” la chica no se rendiría hasta que la nueva pareja se diera un beso.  
.  
Mientras esperaban los postres las parejas regresaron a sus asientos. Bridget estaba tan encantada de conocerlos a ellos que se le ocurrió hacerles una pregunta, tal vez con su respuesta pudiera ella formular con palabras lo que sentía por Glisel.  
.  
-Poppy ¿Qué sientes por Ramón cuando lo ves? –  
.  
-Eh…yo, pues…-la chica volteo a verlo. – veo…o no, siento, creo más bien…Ramón es tan talentoso. –  
.  
Los tres presentes se miraron, Ramón ya había visto lo mala que era con los halagos, pero esa respuesta para nada correspondía con la pregunta.  
.  
-¿Talentoso? – dijo desconcertada Bridget.   
.  
-Si, él sabe surfear, escala, es amante de la naturaleza, no depende ya económicamente de nadie, tiene la voz más encantadora del pueblo, su sonrisa podría alegrar hasta el día más triste, y su comida, tiene una sazón que…no podría describirla, no hay desperfecto que no sepa reparar, ama a los animales, canta, actúa, pinta, baila y yo, cuando lo veo, simplemente creo que es…perfecto. Lo am…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir esa palabra Ramón la callo posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. –  
.  
-Por favor, no lo digas. – le pidió en un susurro.   
.  
-Wow…¿de verdad sabes hacer todo eso? ¿hay algo que no puedas? – pregunto Glisel sorprendido.   
.  
-Si…soy malo con los instrumentos musicales, pero Poppy me complementa bien, ella toca varios. – contesto de manera amable.   
.  
-Y tú Ramón, ¿Qué sientes por Poppy? – repitió la pregunta para el chico.  
.  
El joven guardo silencio un par de segundos, se cruzó de brazos y miro al lado contrario.   
.  
-La odio, no hay mañana que no me arruine como la de hoy. – todos los presentes lo miraron extrañados. – hace trisa mis rutinas, mima demasiado a mi perro, me pide cosas irracionales a cada momento del día, detesto tener que pasar cinco minutos de mi tiempo con ella, a su lado todo se vuelve eterno, es tan lento, fuera de lugar, exasperante, trato de ignorarla, pero no hay rato que mantenga su boca cerrada, su voz me causa dolor de cabeza, podría vomitar de ver tanto rosa. – Ramón vio a la chica que lo miraba con una cara de odio. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa y continuo mientras volvía a una postura más relajada. – Y la veo, miro sus ojos y…no sé cómo podría vivir sin ella, Poppy me hace enojar todo el tiempo, me enloquece, yo solo no puedo dejar de suspirar, mi piel arde al tocar la suya, mi tiempo se detiene, hace que gire todo mi mundo y cuando la tengo enfrente, justo como ahora…ya no sé qué es lo siento. Sea lo que sea, odio, amor, pasión…deseos de venganza. – dijo levantando una ceja. – qué más da, nada tiene sentido, solo quiero estar junto a ella por el resto de mi vida. –   
.  
-Ramón…- Pronuncio Poppy su nombre entre un suspiro. El chico fue acercándose lentamente a ella, cuando sus narices se tocaron la chica reacciono sobre lo que Ramón estaba a punto de hacer, de la misma manera que él la detuvo, ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios para evitar aquel improvisado beso. – No…no en los labios. – Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Ramón, “no en los labios” ¿Acaso le estaba dando permiso de besarla en otra parte?   
.  
-ah…- se escuchó exclamar desanimada a Bridget quien de verdad deseaba verlos besarse. Por suerte alguien toco la puerta de la habitación privada, el par de meseros llegaron con los postres. Dos pasteles de vainilla rellenos con mousse de limón, decorados con fresas y salsa de frutos rojos, y otros dos pasteles de chocolate con relleno de chocolates, cubiertos de chocolate. Ramón jamás había visto tanto chocolate en su vida.  
.  
-Se ven deliciosos. – comento Glisel.  
.  
-Lo están. – dijo Poppy tomando una cucharada del pastel de vainilla y tratando de dársela en la boca a Ramón. – ¿Quién quiere una probadita? – pregunto de forma infantil. El chico volvió a rodar los ojos, no había cosa más cursi que hacer eso, se negaba rotundamente a seguirle el juego. - Oh, el bebe no quiere comer, ¿le tendré que hacer cosquillas? – dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la rodilla de su falso novio tratando de descubrir si eso lo hacia reír. Al sentir aquello Ramón se sobresaltó, antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra cosa el joven devoro el contenido de la cuchara. – Bien, eres un niño bueno. –  
.  
Imitando lo que Poppy acababa de hacer, Ramón tomo una cucharada de su pastel de chocolate. La chica no fue para nada renuente, al ver lo que hacía abrió la boca dejando que el chico la alimentara.   
.  
-Cariño…lo siento, tienes una mancha de chocolate en la mejilla. – le comento Ramón.   
.  
-Si, está allí. – le mostro Bridget señalando su rostro.   
.  
-¿Dónde? –   
,  
-Aquí…- respondió Ramón mientras le sostenía fuertemente la barbilla con una de sus manos para que no se moviera, mientras que él le limpiaba con un beso el chocolate, la boca del chico estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios, que ella juraría que le había robado un beso de ellos.   
.  
-Que romántico. – dejo escapar en un suspiro aquellas palabras la bertena, de un momento a otro Glisel la tomo de las manos. Ramón y Poppy voltearon justo en el momento en que la pareja se daba su primer beso.   
.  
-Perdón. – le susurro Ramón a Poppy. – pero si no les ponías el ejemplo no lo iban a hacer. –  
.  
-Claro…- dijo un poco confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, pero aquello le dio una idea. – Ramón, me prestas tu celular, no sé qué hora son y tenemos que regresar con los demás, ¿podría mandarles un mensaje? – El chico le dio sin dudar su teléfono, tomo la cuchara y se manchó intencionalmente la mejilla.   
.  
-Ramón, creo que Poppy tiene otra mancha en la mejilla. – Se escuchó decir a Bridget de manera insinuosa. Repitiendo el acto anterior el chico limpio la mancha, pero el sonido de algo llamo su atención. Poppy había tomado una foto y la estaba mandando a Dios sabe quién.  
.   
-Poppy, ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto en un susurro.   
.  
-Mandándole la foto a tu padre. – La chica le regreso su celular   
.  
Ramón reviso su teléfono para encontrar un mensaje de su padre, “es hermosa, invítala a pasar la navidad en casa”. Esa respuesta le hizo tener una mezcla de sentimientos raros, su padre nunca lo dejo invitar a Coral, y la foto que Poppy le había mandado solo era una linda mentira. La situación que estaba viviendo ahora le recordó a lo que hacía en su antigua relación con la nubosa de Cloud City, solo jugar, entretenerse, fingir.   
.  
-¿Su padre ya te conoce? – Pregunto Glisel a Poppy. – Vaya, de verdad que van enserio ustedes dos. –  
.  
-Ejm… de hecho no, aunque saben que Ramón sale conmigo. –  
.  
-Si, mi padre y mi hermano viven en Cloud City. –  
.  
-Oh, ¿Y tu padre, el alcalde sabe de Ramón? – pregunto curioso el berteno.  
.   
-Pues…de hecho, no. – Poppy miro a su falso novio y dijo un tanto contenta. – Es que nuestra relación es un secreto, ustedes saben, nadie sabe que somos novios, bueno…solo nuestros amigos cercanos y uno que otro chismoso. –  
.  
-Que romántico. – concluyo Bridget. - ¿Pero por qué si están ya planeando una vida juntos no se lo dicen a todos? –  
.  
-Pues por mi padre. – Poppy fingió un tono una tanto dramático. -el aún cree que soy una niña y que no estoy lista para esto, pero ya tengo 20 años, soy una adulta, aun así, no quiero decepcionarlo, no quiero presentarle a Ramón hasta que esté segura que él lo aceptara por completo. Por eso él odia estos días, con tanta gente no podemos estar juntos por miedo a que los demás lo sepan. – Poppy tomo la mano del chico mientras aumentaba el tono trágico en su voz; por su parte Ramón solo volteaba para el lado contrario cubriendo su boca tratando de no reírse, todo aquello de amores prohibidos se le hacia una gran tontería. – Por eso les pido de favor, no comenten nada de lo nuestro con nadie. –  
.  
-Oh, pobrecitos. – dijo Bridget mientras se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas con la servilleta.   
.  
-No te preocupe mi lady, nuestro amor no está prohibido de ninguna manera, y no se preocupen, no les diremos a nadie. – les tranquilizo Glisel.   
.  
-Gracias, ahora, si nos llegan a ver una poco distantes o que actuamos como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros nos comprenderán, tenemos que aparentar. –  
.  
-Sin duda, gracias por compartir con nosotros su secreto y esperamos que nos inviten a su boda. – Pronuncio Glisel con tono galante.   
.  
-Sin duda los invitaremos, serán los primeros en ser invitados. – dijo divertida Poppy.  
.  
-Pero Poppy, yo ya le había prometido la primera invitación a Coral. – exclamo Ramón para luego caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
.   
-¿Quién es Coral? – pregunto curiosa la joven troll.  
.  
-Una amiga...-   
.  
-Bien…pues tú amiga, Bridget y Glisel serán los primeros en tener una invitación, ¿feliz? –  
.  
-Lo siento, si…olvida lo que dije. – Ramón se comportó distante y distraído desde ese punto de la charla. La velada termino, se despidieron del par de bertenos que se alejaban tomados de las manos.  
.  
-Ramón, lo logramos…estoy segura que serán muy felices juntos. – expreso contenta Poppy.   
.  
-Si…lo serán. – hablo con tono taciturno. – ¿Podemos regresar ya a casa? –  
.  
-Claro. –  
.  
La noche ya estaba presente, los dos llevaban consigo las bolsas con sus respectivos postres, ninguno de ellos se los había terminado, Poppy jugaba con su bolsa haciéndola girar, mientras que Ramón tenía la vista perdida en la oscuridad del bosque.  
.  
-Ramón…- interrumpió el silencio Poppy.  
.  
-¿Qué? –  
.  
-¿Por qué no tienes novia? –  
.  
El chico se detuvo en seco y la miro extrañado.   
.  
-¿Disculpa? –  
.  
-Lo siento si la pregunta te ofendió, es solo que me gustaría conocerte más, quiero ser tú amiga y cuando Bridget me pregunto qué pensaba de ti, pues me di cuenta que…bueno, eres asombroso, si te comportaras como hoy lo hiciste… – decía mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. – yo estoy segura que cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar contigo. –  
.  
-Tendría que ocultar eternamente mi encantador carácter para eso, y sería una pena, me encanta como soy, no cambiaría por nadie. –  
.  
-No me refiero a que cambies…bueno, tal vez tu actitud si, tómalo desde el punto de vista de una chica, si alguien me tratara como tú lo has hecho el día de hoy, caería rendida a sus pies. –  
.  
-No creo que funcione así. –  
.  
-Claro que si…¿Por qué crees que no?-   
.  
-Por experiencia. –  
.  
-¿Tienes experiencia en el amor? – pregunto en forma de burla.   
.  
-Más que una chica que nunca ha tenido novio, si…si la tengo. –   
.  
-¿Me vas a decir que el gruñón del pueblo tiene una historia romántica? –  
.  
-No lo se, ¿te interesa escucharla? –  
.  
-Claro…cuéntame. – dijo Poppy con sarcasmo, pero Ramón hablaba enserio.   
.  
-Un día mi padre tuvo que ir a un congreso en otra ciudad, por lo que mi hermano y yo nos quedamos solos ese fin de semana, ¿Te he dicho que Nube y yo somos muy diferentes?, pues el hizo una fiesta e invito a todos los chicos y chicas que frecuentaban la playa. Al inicio me moleste, mi hermano me dijo que me relajara y tomara algo, no quería beber alcohol, por eso bebí un refresco, debió de tener algo porque me relaje mucho y bebí más y más, ya ni recuerdo que fue lo que tome. –  
.  
-Espera, espera…¿estas contándome una historia real? – pregunto sorprendida.   
.  
-Si…- respondió con obviedad.   
.  
-¿Y cómo una borrachera tiene que ver con el tema?-   
.  
-Pues que al día siguiente desperté en el departamento de una bella chica, no sé como paso, pero fue la noche de “mis primeras veces”, mi primera bebida alcohólica, mi primer fiesta en años, mi primera borrachera, mi primer beso, que realmente me cuesta recordar, mi “primera vez”…ella era muy tierna, su nombre es Coral. –  
.  
Poppy se impresiono al oír su nombre. Ramón continúo hablando.   
.  
\- A la mañana siguiente yo estaba histérico, pero ella…ella se quedó conmigo hasta que me calme, luego de eso hablamos y hablamos, teníamos los mismos gustos, compartíamos las mismas aficiones… salimos durante cinco meses. –  
.  
-¿Y por qué terminaron? –  
.  
-Que nos lleváramos bien no significaba que nos amaramos, solo éramos amables el uno con el otro, claro que sentíamos atracción, pero…eso no es amor, esperábamos que con el tiempo este se desarrollara, nunca sucedió, por lo que optamos por terminar. –  
.  
-¿De verdad no sentías afecto por ella, ni aunque fuera un poco? –  
.  
-Ella seguía enamorada de su ex novio, y yo estaba enamorado de alguien más, ninguno de los dos era correspondido. – dijo Ramón sin poner atención a la sinceridad de sus palabras. – Pensamos que la frase “un clavo saca otro clavo” nos sacaría de esa situación, pero no fue así…ella supero a su ex novio, al pasar eso no me veía más que como un amigo y yo…yo nunca deje de estar enamorado de esa otra persona. –  
.  
-Ramón, si estas enamorado de alguien deberías de ir con todo por ella, de verdad te lo aseguro, si te portas como hoy lo hiciste ella no se resistiría…si yo fuera ella, yo no me resistiría. – Poppy dio gracias que el bosque iniciara desde ahí, la oscuridad le ofrecía la oportunidad de que Ramón no la viera sonrojarse. El chico por su parte saco su celular y activo su linterna, iba iluminando el camino mientras Poppy lo seguía pasos atrás.  
.  
-Poppy…esta es la última vez que fingimos ser algo, es bástante obvio que nos estamos empezando a confundir. – dijo sin voltearla a ver.  
.  
-Disculpa, no estoy para nada confundida…eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte, acabo de hacer que prácticamente dos desconocidos se enamoraran, imagina que puedo hacer por un amigo, te ayudare con la chica que te gusta. –  
.  
-Disculpa…ella no me gusta. –  
.  
-¿Ah no? Pero si hace un momento tu dijiste. –  
.  
-Dije que estaba enamorado, cuando tenia 18…ahora tengo 24. –  
.  
-Y ya no te gusta. –  
.  
-Poppy, no me gusta…La amo. – dijo un tanto enfadado. – es un sentimiento muy diferente a solo gustar. –  
.  
-¿A qué te refieres? –  
.  
-Mira, te gusta una taza de chocolate en un día frio, caminar a la orilla de la playa en un bello atardecer, mirar las estrellas en una noche oscura o ver salir el sol temprano en la mañana. –   
.  
-Pues si…-  
.   
-Pero, preferirías estar en casa en un día fría, estar bajo la sombra de un árbol que caminar bajo el sol del mar, estar en una fiesta hasta tarde que ver las estrellas, o dormir hasta el mediodía, gustar es algo muy superficial, no es lo mismo amar que desear, o querer, sentir interés o admiración. Yo la amo, y sé que ella no me ama como yo lo hago. – dijo de forma áspera.  
.   
-Ok, entendí, pero por algo se empieza, debes de…- Poppy pensó en alguna referencia. – de germinar una semilla para tener una planta y esperar a que esta sea un árbol para que dé frutos, apuesto que el amor que sientes por ella paso por ese proceso. –  
.  
-Ya no hablemos del tema. – le contesto desanimado.  
.  
-Bien, caminaremos en silencio hasta tu casa. – dijo aburrida, la falta de sonido fue mala para Poppy, en su cabeza aquel tema la sobre cogió, Ramón había tenido una novia, y fue perfecta, además él estaba enamorado ya de alguien, eso le dolía, pero no sabía porque, comenzó a pensar en que forma ayudarlo, se imaginaba al chico en escenarios con diferentes chicas del pueblo, tal vez así podría dar con la afortunada, sin darse cuenta se empezó a imaginar a ella misma con él, pero era un tanto raro, no fue como en aquella ocasión donde se enamoró del capitán del campamento de verano, soñando con sus risos dorados y su encantadora sonrisa, teniendo las aventuras más bobas y cursis jamás imaginadas, o como ese amor platónico que tuvo con un cantante de una vieja banda. Lo que se le pasaba por la mente era muy diferentes, se imaginaba a ella pasando el rato con él, leyendo ambos algún libro frente la chimenea mientras bebían algo, paseando a nube por las tardes o lavando los platos después de cenar, no eran situaciones surrealistas o empalagosas, solo ella y él teniendo una vida juntos, cuando Ramón le abrió la puerta del enrejado y le cedió el paso para entrar al jardín la chica al fin dijo. -Tienes razón, todo esto nos podría confundir…ya no lo seguiremos haciendo. –  
.  
-Claro, solo intenta no romper esta regla, aunque la señora O´Hare te dé con el bastón en la cabeza de nuevo. –   
.  
-Cállate…si dolió. – dijo recobrando el ánimo.   
.  
Los chicos dentro de casa escucharon felices lo que Poppy hizo esa tarde, incluso lo del falso noviazgo. Pero notaron de inmediato ese estado en la chica que Ramón paso por alto. Al igual que su padre y hermano sabían que estaba enamorado con tan solo verlo, los amigos de Poppy se dieron cuenta de que la joven había comenzado a sentir algo por Ramón, y esta vez serian ellos quienes no descansarían hasta verlos juntos.   
.  
No paso tanto rato para que todos se despidieran y regresaran a sus casas, el anfitrión salió a su pórtico y se sentó junto a su perro para contemplar el cielo estrellado. Estando solo al fin tuvo una pequeña charla con su leal perro.  
.  
-Hoy fue un día…increíble, pero solo estuvo lleno de bellas mentiras, ¿mi vida con ella seria así? Haciendo cosas cursis todo el tiempo, yo me imaginaba que haríamos cosas más tranquilas, como caminar por el bosque o ir de compras al supermercado…o visitar a mi padre, llenar esta casa vacía con risas de niños. –   
.  
El gran can recargo su hocico sobre la cabeza de su dueño, sabia lo que eso significaba, quería oírlo cantar, Ramón entono “I can´t help falling in love with you” para el gusto de su perro, su voz se perdía en el eco inmenso del bosque. Ahí se mantuvo hasta que fue hora de volver a entrar, el chico tenía un mal presentimiento mientras pasaba la puerta, no sabía cómo explicarlo, la humedad que se sentía en el viento era extraña, no era temporada de lluvia, una voz en su cabeza le aseguraba que no estaría en casa el día de mañana para ver las estrellas como lo acaba de hacer. Dejo pasar ese sentimiento de largo y se fue directo a la cama.  
.  
.  
.  
Extra  
.  
.  
.  
Ramón corría por la vereda que llevaba a su casa sobre la colina, lo venía siguiendo Nube quien ya estaba más que agotado. Ambos habían ido al pueblo a comprar algunos víveres para la cena, al chico de 15 años no le gustaba que su hermano lo acompañara, pero su padre los había mandado a ambos y no estaba a discusión.   
.  
Nube estaba haciendo memoria sobre que había pasado en el supermercado. Todo estaba saliendo bien, él trataba de no hacer nada que lo molestara o lo avergonzara, se habían dividido la lista de compra para hacerlo más rápido, cuando acabo con su parte fue a buscar a Ramón. Al fin lo encontró con la mirada perdida viendo a un grupo de niños en la sección de juguetería.   
.  
-¿Son tus amigos? – le pregunto.  
.  
-Hola Ramón. – Saludo una tierna niña con pelo rosado.  
.  
El chico se puso rojo como tomate y salió corriendo a la primera caja abierta que había más cerca.   
.  
-¿Ramón, que haces? –  
.  
-Muévete Nube, papá nos está esperando para la cena. – dijo de forma seca.   
.  
Volviendo a la casa, lo primero que hizo fue tomar un enorme vaso de agua, estaba muy cansado de haber tenido que correr detrás de él.  
.  
-Fueron muy rápido, me sorprenden. – comento su padre. -Parece como si hubieran ido corriendo. –  
.  
-¿Parece?, corrimos…Ramón corrió y yo…¿Por qué corríamos? –   
.  
Padre e hijo voltearon a ver al adolescente que miraba muy atento por la ventana. Ambos de manera sigilosa se acercaron para saber qué era lo que llamaba tanto su atención. Una pequeña niña dejaba, con algo de dificultad, algo dentro del buzón para después saludar efusivamente asía la casa. Ante aquella acción las mejillas de Ramón se sonrojaron, casi le da un infarto cuando escucho hablar a su hermano.   
.  
-Es una niña muy tierna. –  
.  
-Ahora sabemos quién deja las invitaciones en el buzón. – menciono el padre.  
.  
-Yo…yo ya sabía, es una mocosa gritona y molesta y desesperante y…-   
.  
-Y te gusta. – dijo en tono burlón Nube.   
.  
-¡Por Dios no!...tiene como 10 o 11 años, es una niña. –  
.  
-No siempre lo será Ramón. – dijo el padre de forma seria mientras posaba una mano en su hombro y le regalaba una cálida sonrisa. – aunque para efectos legales espera a que sea mayor de edad. –   
.  
-¡PAPÁ! –  
.  
-Ramón y la rosadita sentados en un árbol… - canto Nube.   
.  
-Cállate y no le digas así. –  
.  
-¿Cómo?...Rosadita, prefieres lila, fucia, magenta…-  
.  
-¡POPPY, SE LLAMA POPPY! –  
.  
Padre e hijo se miraron para luego echarse a reír, el tono rojizo de las mejillas de Ramón no se borró hasta la mañana siguiente. Su padre estaba seguro, lo recordaba de una visita de la señora Rosiepuff a Cloud City, ella solía decir que su adorado nieto terminaría enamorado de una niña llamada Poppy. Eran sorprendentes las predicciones de esa mujer.


	10. Mirando las estrellas

Caminando todos juntos en dirección a casa de Ramón, los miembros del equipo veían como Poppy se perdía de nueva viendo aquella vieja fotografía. Grandulón la sacó de ese trance.   
.  
-¿Sabes que no lo vas a encontrar, verdad? –  
.  
-Eh…¿pero qué dices?, no es como si lo estuviera buscando ni nada, solo tengo curiosidad de saber que fue de él. –  
.  
-Pues solo tienes una imagen, que edad tendrá, 20, 30…tal vez ya está casado y con hijos. – comento Dj Suki.  
.  
-O vive muy lejos de aquí. – dijo Diamantino.  
.  
-Vamos, hablan como si fuera imposible dar con alguien, solo necesito saber su nombre y con eso podre saber donde esta. – hablo de forma optimista.   
.  
-¿Y cómo vas a conseguir eso? – pregunto Grandulón.   
.  
-Pues…Ramón, él debe de saber el nombre o tener algún registro del preescolar que haya guardado su abuela. –  
.  
Las gemelas al escuchar su nombre tomaron a Poppy por los brazos y le dijeron en coro.   
.  
-¿Y si mejor te fijas en los chicos que te rodean? –  
.  
-Esperen un momento, eso me lo sugirieron cuando Arroyin estaba en el equipo. – respondió un tanto confundida.   
.  
-Eso es historia del paso. – dijo Satín.   
.  
-Y fue un error, a cualquiera le pasa. – termino la frase Seda.   
.  
-Pero Ramón… - pronunciaron en coro las hermanas.   
.  
-¿Qué tiene Ramón? –  
.  
-Poppy, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ellas, tú y él se ven muy bien juntos. – comento Dj Suki.  
.  
-¡¿Qué?!...no, no, esperen, me ha costado mucho trabajo ganarme la confianza de Ramón, apenas si somos amigos, no quiero arruinar eso, además…a él le gusta alguien más. – dijo desanimada.   
.  
-La Poppy que conozco no se detiene por nada en conseguir lo que quiere, recuerdo que nos hizo entrar a la casa de la persona más salvaje de todo el pueblo para ganar una competencia. – menciono de forma amable Grandulón.   
.  
-Gracias, pero eso no quita que él ya sienta algo por alguien. –  
.  
-Quítala del camino y ya está, además si nunca se le ha declarado es por algo, tal vez ya está casada. – animo Dj Suki.  
.   
-Si, tienen razón…Soy Poppy y no importa cuántas veces me tiren, siempre me levantare. – dijo orgullosa para luego caer en cuenta de lo que decía. – no, esperen…yo no he dicho que sienta algo por él, no me gusta para nada, bueno si, pero no de esa manera…ustedes malentendieron todo, yo solo quiero apoyarlo para que termine con la persona que quiere, no quiero entrometerme en nada y… -  
.  
-Poppy, te enamoraste de él, se nota a leguas, nos sorprende que Ramón no se haya dado cuenta, eres muy obvia. – le comento Diamantino.   
.  
-¿Enserio? – pregunto sintiéndose muy apenada, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta recuperando su ánimo. – Eso no importa, prométanme que no harán nada tonto, por favor, no quiero perder su amistad, me a costa mucho trabajo obtenerla. –   
.  
-Poppy, tendrás que decírselo tarde o temprano. – advirtió Seda.  
.  
-Bien, se lo diré, pero no ahora…pero por favor, no arruinen mi esfuerzo. – volvió a pedir desesperada.   
.  
-¿Quién va arruinar qué? – pregunto Ramón quien acababa de abrir la puerta.   
.  
-¡RAMÓN! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto nerviosa la chica.  
.  
-Es mi casa y…te estoy abriendo la puerta. –  
.   
-Oh si…claro, lo había olvidado, no olvide que era tu casa, quiero decir que olvide donde estaba, no porque no fuera importante, eres muy importante para mí, no para mí, bueno si…pero me refiero a que eres importante para todos, no solo para mi…tu sabes, ¿verdad? –  
.  
-Claro… - dijo para regresar a la cocina. Aquello había sido extraño, pero no le dio más importancia.  
.  
-Oye Poppy…si sigues así no necesitaras de nosotros para “arruinarlo”. – se burló Dj Suki.   
.  
-No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudamos en eso. – le propuso Grandulón.  
.  
-Chicos no…por favor. -  
.  
Todo la mañana Poppy se la paso más pendiente de lo que todos le decían a Ramón, mientras ella practicaba la coreografía con los chicos, las chicas hablaban y bromeaban con él, al ver que algunas de las cosas que comentaban en la mesa donde seguían haciendo la maqueta lo hizo reír, corrió para sentarse inmediatamente a su lado.   
.  
-¿De qué nos reímos? – pregunto Poppy nerviosa.   
.  
\- Seda y Satín me contaban la ves que arrojaste a un chico del balcón del campamento porque trato de besarte. – respondió con un par de risas Ramón. – creo que tuve suerte, ahora entiendo porque me dijiste eso, entonces ¿jamás has besado a nadie? –   
.  
Poppy fulminaba con la mirada a las hermanas mientras estas no podían parar de reír.   
.  
-No…es porque estoy esperando al chico correcto y que sea un momento especial, perfecto, romántico, todo debe de encajar. – dijo de forma soñadora.  
.   
-¿Cómo la sirenita? Y…¿intentabas recrear la escena donde las anguilas los tiraban de la lancha lanzando al chico por el balcón? –  
.  
-No…Ramón, yo no quería nada con él, él solo me sito ahí, no esperaba que intentara nada. –  
.  
-Eso te pasa por ingenua, podrías terminar yéndote con un asesino por amabilidad. –  
.  
-Obvio no, no soy tan tonta…-  
.  
Ante aquella palabra Ramón levanto una ceja y le regalo una insinuante sonrisa.   
.  
-No…no quise decir tonta, soy ingenua pero no tanto…no, yo no soy ingenua, eso lo dijiste tú no yo…-   
.  
Las gemelas rieron con más intensidad, pero Poppy estaba lista para revertirla.   
.  
-Pues no soy la única en la mesa que no ha besado a nadie, ustedes no lo han hecho aún. –  
.  
-Lamentamos decirte, pero…ya hemos tenido novio. – dijeron en coro las hermanas.   
.  
-Yo termine con el mío hace dos meses, Seda aun sale con alguien. –  
.  
\- Que pena Satín, ¿y por qué no me lo dijeron antes? –  
.  
-No queríamos que sintieras que te presionamos para tener uno. – hablaron ambas.   
.  
-Oh, que amables…esperen un momento, si me presionan, primero lo hacían con Arroyin y ahora con Ra… - El chico a su lado la miraba atento, cualquier frase dicha con el nombre de su némesis lo hacía hervir en rabia silenciosa. -Ramón, no me contaste como fue tu primer beso…-  
.  
-Ya te lo dije, no lo recuerdo. –   
.  
-Pero saliste con tu ex durante cinco meses, ¿en todos esos meses nunca se besaron? –  
.  
-Hacíamos más que eso…- dijo sin prestar atención en sus palabras para luego corregir. – digo, si…nos besábamos, claro…- Hablar de lo que hacía con su ex novia empezaba a ser un tema un tanto incómodo para Ramón.   
.  
-¿Tenias novia Ramón? – pregunto Dj Suki.   
.  
-Si – respondió arrepentido de participar en esa conversación.   
.  
-¿Y era bonita? Algo así como…¿Más bonita que Poppy? – cuestiono Satín.   
.  
-Pues…- estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería decir que Poppy le parecía la chica más bella del mundo, pero tampoco mentir sobre la belleza de su ex novia, se limitó a decir algo más objetivo. – Ella gano dos veces el certamen de “señorita Cloud City”. –  
.  
-¿Participaba en certamen de belleza? Debía de ser una boba, sin ofender. – comento Dj Suki.   
.  
-No lo era…de hecho siempre estuvo en cuadro de honor y fue quien dio el discurso de despedida en la preparatoria. –   
.  
-Bueno, ese tipo de personas suelen centrarse tanto en sí mismas que son insoportablemente ególatras. – Dijo Satín.  
.  
-Coral participaba en movimientos ecológicos, ayudaba a los niños impartiendo clases gratis de natación en la playa y les leía a los ancianos en el asilo. – ante aquello las chicas se quedaron mudas.   
.  
-Vaya, era perfecta… - termino por decir Seda, las chicas vieron como Poppy se iba desanimando poco a poco, ellas sabían que no era muy buena en la escuela, le gustaba ayudar, pero nunca había hecho tantas cosas a la vez, y jamás había ganado un concurso de belleza. Ramón noto como todas ellas se habían quedado calladas de golpe, así que confeso algo que tal vez podría ayudarles a sentirse mejor.   
.  
-No lo era, tenía un defecto…siempre escogía patanes para salir. – Todas voltearon a verlo, Ramón se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. – No yo…digo, si salí con ella, pero fue la relación más sana que tuvo, nuestra relación fue más para aprender que de estar enamorados, ella me enseñó a …muchas cosas, y yo le enseñe a no ser tan estúpidamente ingenua, gracias a ese tiempo que pasamos juntos ella logro encontrar a alguien, se casó el mes pasado con un chico de pueblo berteno. –  
.  
-¿En serio? – pregunto Poppy un tanto más repuesta.   
.  
-Si…somos solo buenos amigos y le prometí que cuando me casara la invitaría a mi boda. –  
.  
-¿Y lo harás? Digo…cuando te cases…¿la invitaras? –  
.  
-No…mira, ni siquiera está en mis planes hacerlo, además sería raro que tu ex fuera a tu boda, yo no fui a la suya, ¿Qué habría pensado su esposo? –  
.  
-¿Que un buen amigo fue a su boda?, a mí no me molestaría, quiero conocerla. – le pidió Poppy acercándose más a Ramón.   
.  
\- Poppy ella no vendrá a nues… nue..nunca puedo tener una conversación normal contigo. – dijo mientras se levantaba y volvía a irse a la cocina.   
.  
-¿Es mi imaginación o iba a decir “nuestra boda”? – pregunto Dj Suki.   
.  
-Si lo iba a hacer. – dijeron emocionadas las gemelas.   
.  
-No es lo que creen, es que ayer que fingíamos ser novios, mentimos sobre eso y…aun tenemos las ideas revueltas. –  
.  
-Pues, ¿estarán revueltas o se están acomodando? – pregunto insinuando Seda.  
.  
-Por favor, ya basta…de verdad, estoy cansada. – Poppy estaba perdiendo todo ánimo, a cada momento se confundía más y más, cada comentario que hacían la envolvía en una pelea mental de no saber distinguir si las señales de Ramón eran sarcasmo, coqueteo, burla u otra cosa, realmente se empezaba a sentir muy mal por ello.  
.  
-Perdónanos Poppy, no creímos que te fuera a molestar tanto. – le pidió disculpas Grandulón que junto Diamantino habían oído toda la conversación. – Ya no intentaremos nada tonto. –  
.  
-Gracias. – les dijo la chica secándose una lagrima que se le había escapado.  
.  
-Poppy, podrías venir, tengo algo que tal vez los ayude con la competencia. – escucho decir a Ramón.   
.  
-Claro, voy enseguida. – La chica se levantó para ir a su encuentro al pie de las escaleras.   
.  
-Vamos, déjame mostrarte. – dijo para comenzar a subirlas.   
.  
-¿esta…arriba? –  
.  
-Si…y es algo que no puedo bajar, primero ven a verlo, no tiene caso que todos suban si no les va a servir. –  
.  
-Ok…te sigo. –  
.  
Poppy siguió a Ramón por el pasillo pasando todas las habitaciones de la segunda planta, el chico jalo una cuerda y una escalera plegable se desdoblo dejando el paso libre asía el ático.  
.   
-Vamos, es aquí arriba. –   
.  
Poppy le siguió el paso, lo primero que vio fue un montón de cajas de cartón apiladas una sobre otras que iban desde el piso al techo, casi cubriendo la pared del costado derecho, alado de eso había algo cubierto por una sabana café, al fondo de la habitación estaba un piano, cuando al fin subió por completo vio que todas las demás paredes del cuarto eran espejos, tenían una barra como las que se ven en los salones de clases de ballet, de hecho, así estaba diseñado el ático, como un salón de baile.   
.  
-Ramón, esto es asombroso…podemos ensayar aquí, ¿Por qué no nos lo mostraste antes? –  
.  
-Bueno, es que es mi lugar secreto en la casa…es mi parte favorita, aquí mi abuela me enseñó a cantar y bailar, los recuerdos más preciados que tengo de ella pasaron aquí, no es un lugar que me guste compartir con cualquiera. –  
.  
-Y…¿Quieres prestárnoslo? –  
.  
-No…digo si, está bien…ya no importa. –  
.  
-Ramón, si es importante para ti es mejor que no ensayemos aquí, podemos seguir haciéndolo en el taller o en la sala. –  
.  
-De verdad no importa, aunque no es todo lo que te quería mostrar. – El chico quito la sabana café dejando ver un telescopio. - ¿no te preguntaste como era que sabía cómo fallaron en las competencias si yo no salgo de casa? – Ramón le hizo una seña para que se acerca a ver por la mira, ahí estaba, podía verlo todo desde ahí, a la señora O´Hare hablando con un pato, su padre inaugurando uno de los tantos concursos, la pista donde corrió Dj Suki, todo se podía ver con lujo de detalle.   
.  
-Tu…¿nos espiabas? – bromeo Poppy.  
.  
-No, realmente buscaba puntos de referencia para encontrar a mi abuela. -aquello torno una tanto triste la conversación.  
.  
-¿Podrías…enseñarme? No sé, ¿qué es lo más divertido que has visto atreves del telescopio? -  
.  
El pequeño asiento del piano termino siendo compartido por los dos jóvenes que buscaba ver las cosas más disparatadas del pueblo, habían empezado a jugar a ver quién encontraba la situación más graciosa. Sin percatarse fueron acercándose más y más, el asiento era incómodo para dos personas, por eso cuando se acoplaron de cierta manera no le prestaron atención, Ramón no sentía extraño el jugar de los pies de Poppy detrás suyo, ni sus piernas rodeando su cintura, para la chica no había nada más genial que ver al joven de frente riendo de esa forma tan natural, el hecho de que compartiera con ella tan bello lugar que era lo más especial que tenía, saber que era la primera persona en estar ahí en un buen tiempo, la emociono.   
.  
De un momento las risas se detuvieron, Poppy no sabía cómo explicarlo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, algo más fuerte que ella la impulsaba asía adelante, no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse. Su rostro fue acercándose al de Ramón, quien parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que ella, la distancia se fue acortando hasta que sus labios se unieron con los de él en un beso seco, los ojos de Poppy permanecieron abierto al igual que los de Ramón, sus miradas evidenciaban que estaban pensando en otra cosa, la chica de cabellos rosados divagaba en que la había llevado en realizar esa acción, ¿realmente le gustaba Ramón? El chico siempre tenía razón, tal vez ella se confundió con lo de la cita falsa, tanto fingir que eran algo le debió de revolver las ideas. Mientras Ramón creía tener una ligera idea de lo que pasaba, Poppy estaba confundida por todo, era su novedad, como cuando uno recibe un regalo que esperaba por mucho tiempo y tiene ese momento de euforia, para luego perder todo el interés en dicho objeto olvidándolo para siempre.   
.  
De manera tímida, desvió su mirada al piso y se separó de él, pero no por mucho. Sintió como la mano de Ramón la sujeto por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo, para luego posar su otra mano en su nuca atrayéndola de nuevo a repetir la acción anterior, aunque esta vez era él quien dirigía el beso, se notaba la experiencia que tenía sobre el tema, aquello fue más húmedo y apasionado, sus ojos se cerraron por instinto.  
.  
A Poppy le costaba respirar, no sabía en que poner atención, si a la mano que sostenía con fuerza su cintura que le provocaba escalofríos intensos que le llegaban hasta el cuello, o la otra mano que desordenaba su cabello al tratar de impedir que se moviera demasiado, y vaya que lo hacía, a Ramón le costaba mantenerla quieta, siempre imagino que así sería con ella; al fin la chica puso de su parte al posar ambas manos en el rostro del joven. El beso estaba a otro nivel de sensaciones, sentía quemarse desde adentro, ya no había sangre corriendo por sus venas, ella juraría que era lava hirviendo, aquel beso la fundía a él, no podía pensar más que en pertenecerle a Ramón, su lengua moviéndose dentro de su boca, sus dientes mordiendo apasionadamente sus labios, ya no quería esperar, quería ser toda suya en ese momento, gritarle lo que sentía por él. A pesar de lo febril de aquel beso, fue la falta de aire y la insistencia del chico en mantenerlo vivo más tiempo que la hizo entrar en conciencia. Parecía que él trataba de comprobar algo con aquel choque pasional, siempre espero que su primera ves fuera sumamente romántica, y físicamente era lo que pensaba, pero había algo que no cuadraba, aquello sabia a duda, miedo, melancolía. Deseaba llorar, Ramón le daba la sensación de estar tan destruido por dentro, de que su corazón estaba tan roto que cada latino enamorado le causaba un sufrimiento indescriptible, que aquella caricia le provocaba más daño que placer. Había sido todo una mala idea, ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Era como si hubiera arrancado un fruto del árbol cuando aún no era tiempo, mordido en su más verde estado, no era para nada dulce, sabia acido. Más fuera de lugar y forzado no pudo darse ese improvisado momento.   
.  
Fue de golpe que el chico la soltó y se echó para atrás, parecía como si hubiera salido de un trance, volviendo a la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo, no era lo que él quería, pero sus instintos le habían ganado en esta ocasión. Paso un breve silencio hasta que al fin pregunto.   
.  
-Poppy, ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –  
.  
-Creo que…nos estábamos besando. – respondió aun falta de aire.   
.  
-Es bastante obvio. – dijo molesto mientras se levantaba casi tirándola de la silla. -Me refiero a…¿Qué estamos haciendo los dos aquí solos?¿que es….esto? – pregunto extendiendo su brazos refiriéndose a lo que acababa de pasar.   
.  
-Yo…no lo sé, pero no te miento…me gustaría saberlo también, tal vez con el tiempo tu y yo… -  
.  
-No Poppy, no hay un tu y yo, habíamos quedado que no seguiríamos fingiendo, tú me habías prometido que esta vez me harías caso. – comento molesto.  
.  
-Si…Prometí que no fingiría, y no lo estoy haciendo, algo paso aquí y por Dios…fue increíble, Ramón…démosle una oportunidad, tal vez no soy la persona que esperabas, y ciertamente tú no eres con la que yo soñé, pero quiero intentarlo, ¿podemos? De verdad me gustas. –  
.  
-¿Qué te gusto?... que tontería. – dijo bajando las escaleras.   
.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa, yo no te gusto? – cuestiono desanimada.   
.  
-No Poppy, tu no me gustas…- confeso con sinceridad.   
.  
-¿Y por qué me besaste? –   
.  
-No lo sé, reflejos…-   
.  
-Te debo de gustar, aunque sea un poco, es como dijiste ayer, atracción, deseo, admiración, algo debes de sentir por mí, y por ahora es suficiente para mi…por favor, dame una oportunidad, tal vez con el tiempo se convierta en algo más. –  
.  
-Poppy ya te dije, no insistas, no me gustas. – Ramón no deseaba para nada volver a tener la misma relación que tuvo con Coral, y menos con Poppy.  
.  
-¿Por qué no? – pregunto casi gritando. - ¿Es el color de mi cabello, mi forma de ser, es por mi voz? ¡¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mi?! ¿Qué quieres que cambie? –  
.  
-Poppy basta…no sigas. –  
.  
-Solo dímelo Ramón…quiero saberlo. –  
.  
-¡ESTA BIEN!.. Te amo, estoy enamorado de ti desde que tengo 14 años, cada verano que venía era un tormento, ¡Dios mío! Eres cuatro años menor que yo…eras una niña, no puedo con eso…-  
.  
Poppy se quedó muda, estaba feliz, pero si ella era de la persona que estaba enamorada Ramón ¿Por qué no se le había confesado antes? ¿Su edad era realmente el motivo?  
.  
-Pero ahora soy mayor…no le veo el problema. –  
.  
-Yo sí, esto va en una sola dirección…yo te amo, no hay hora del día que no piense en ti, eres mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el ultimo al irme a dormir, eres lo más importante en mi vida y lo único que me mantiene con el ánimo suficiente para sobrevivir. –  
.  
-Ramón…-  
.  
-¿Y que soy yo para ti? ¿Solo un gusto?.. no me conoces lo suficiente, yo sé que te gusta la vainilla, que tocas varios instrumentos, que te enamoraste de un estúpido capitán en un campamento, que compras kilos de brillantina para las invitaciones que me haces, conozco tantas cosas de ti…pero tú no sabes nada sobre mi, ni siquiera puedes estar segura que te gusto, sabes tan poco. –  
.  
-Pero…eso ha sido tu culpa, yo siempre quise conocerte. –  
.  
-Poppy, sigue siendo lo mismo, esto no podría ser, somos diferentes. –  
.  
-Ya entendí… - Dijo de manera cortante.   
.  
-¿Enserio? –  
.  
-Si, solo estas buscando un pretexto para no salir conmigo. -  
.  
-No, yo estoy hablando enserio, esto no va a funcionar. –  
.  
-¿Quieres verlo desde un punto más objetivo? Bien, ¿estás diciendo que mi sentimiento no es válido porque me acabo de dar cuenta de el, y que el tuyo es real solo porque llevas más tiempo enamorado de mí? –  
.  
-No…yo no…-   
.  
-Claro, eso es lo que pasa, ¿en cuánto tiempo crees que mi amor este maduro para estar listo para “esto”? –  
.  
-Poppy…es que no. –  
.  
-¿Y ahora qué? ¿quieres que viaje en el tiempo y nazca antes? Ramón nada es perfecto, tú me amas y yo estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti, si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría feliz. –  
.  
-Ahora no es un buen momento. –  
.  
-Claro, ¿Cuándo será un buen momento? ¿Qué estas esperando? Si lo haces por tu abuela…estoy segura que a ella no le gustaría que pospusieras tu felicidad, Ramón, solo…dame una oportunidad. –  
.  
-No lo hago por mi abuela, por favor no la menciones…- dijo un tanto desanimado.   
.  
-Lo siento, no era mi intención, es solo que tú me haces….aaaahhh –  
.  
-Poppy, ¿Qué día es hoy?-   
.  
-¡A quién le importa! Ahora eso no es importante. –  
.  
-Ese es el problema Poppy. – dijo enojado.- a ti debería de importante, hoy es viernes, mañana es el último día de competencia, ¿tienes idea de cómo va la maqueta, o si Diamantino ya domino los pasos de baile para la coreografía?, has pasado los últimos dos días conmigo cuando debías de estar entrenando con los demás. –  
.  
-Por Dios…es cierto, pero ya no importa, si pierdo o gano me da igual. –  
.  
-Eso era no que no quería escuchar. Poppy, hicimos que Bridget saliera con Glisel para que ustedes tuvieran una oportunidad de ganar. –  
.  
-No, yo no lo hice por eso, vi alguien que necesitaba ayuda y se la brindé, no confundas tus razones con las mías. –  
.  
-De cualquier forma, es imposible que ganen si tu estas en este estado, te lo recordare por ultima ves, corriste el riesgo de meterte en mi casa a robar lo que necesitabas para ganar el evento, no para conocerme mejor. –  
.  
-Si, lo sé, pero en el proceso paso “esto”…y también es importante. –  
.  
-No Poppy…ellos confían en ti, el pueblo entero confía en ti, yo también quiero que ganen, y estando así no lo podrás hacerlo…yo no seré el motivo de su derrota. – Ramón comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir al primer piso cuando sintió que Poppy lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.   
.  
-No te vayas…por favor, no lo hagas…porque te juro que no me importa a donde lo hagas, te seguiré mandando cartas, te insistiré tanto hasta que no tengas de otra que decirme que “si”…no te vayas. –  
.  
-Poppy suéltame…- dijo mientras se zafaba de sus brazos, pero la chica atrapo una de sus manos para de nuevo retenerlo. – Solo voy a sacar a Nube a pasear, no tardare…ve con los demás a practicar arriba, ya vuelvo. –  
.  
Al fin Poppy lo dejo ir, el chico tomo la correa del perro y fue directo a abrir la puerta.   
.  
-Ramón…¿paso algo? Escuchamos que discutían y…- pregunto amablemente Grandulón.   
.  
-No fue nada importante, Nube…vámonos. – el perro salió disparado, salto el enrejado negro y siguió corriendo en dirección al bosque, Ramón fue detrás de él lo más rápido que pudo.   
.  
En ese momento todos vieron bajar a Poppy quien se secaba algunas lagrimas.   
.  
-¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Dj Suki.  
.  
La chica respiro hondo y con un ánimo renovado contesto.   
.  
-Se los cuento mientras entrenamos, ¿están listos? Todos arriba. –   
.  
Un tanto confundidos todos la siguieron al ático. Si Ramón creía que no podía con todo eso, ella le demostraría que estaba muy equivocado, él no era su distracción, era su única motivación para ganar. Siempre lo fue.   
.  
.  
.  
Extra  
.  
.  
.  
Un par de niños jugaban a la orilla de la playa, uno de risos blancos tan claros como la espuma del mar y otro con cabellera violeta. No paraban de reír mientras recogían conchas. Por su parte una anciana regordeta tomaba una taza de te sentada en un kiosco de una casa de estilo gótico, alado de ella un hombre albino le checaba la presión, cuando hubo terminado le dijo con alegría.   
.  
-Eso es todo señora Rosiepuff, la felicito por su buena salud. –  
.  
-Gracias señor Lombardi. – la mujer le dio un trago a su taza de té para luego decir de una manera seria pero calmada. – Sabe que nuestra visita no es solo por estar unos días en la playa, ¿verdad? -   
.  
-Me supongo que no, es referente sobre el testamento de su hijo, recibí una llamada de un abogado, quería tratar algo conmigo, pero por lo delicado del tema menciono que sería mejor tratarlo en directo, luego usted llamo y henos aquí. –  
.  
-Sí, mi salud no ha sido buena los últimos años, cada vez me cuesta más respirar y la pulmonía amenaza con volver cada invierno, he mejorado con Ramón a mi lado, ese niño es milagroso, curo casi todos mis achaques, ¿O será que estoy tan ocupada con él que no los noto? – rio un poco al decir eso.  
.  
-Debe de ser lo primero, la salud de uno siempre mejora con los niños, yo no hubiera soportado la perdida de mi esposa si no fuera por Nube. –  
.  
-Señor Lombardi, le seré sincera…en efectos legales, mi hijo…el temía por mi salud y por lo pesado que podría ser criar un niño a mi edad, tengo ya casi 65 años, no soy más una jovencita, eso se nota y más cuando subo las escaleras, por el millar de pastillas que tomo durante el día, no somos eternos. –  
.  
-¿Qué quiere decir? –  
.  
-Traté de retrasar lo más que pude la lectura del testamento, en resumidas cuentas, no soy yo la tutora legal de mi nieto…lo es usted. – le dijo entregándole una copia del mismo. – Mi hijo le tenía un gran aprecio y sabía que Ramón sería feliz con usted. –  
.  
-¿Me esta…entregando a Ramón? –   
.  
-No, jamás le daría a mi niño, es la razón de mi vida…vengo a pedirle que me permita quedarme con él, sé que mi salud no es buena, pero…me esforzaré, comeré sano, hare todo lo que me pida, y si me llega a pasar algo…prométame que honrara el testamento de mi hijo. –  
.  
-Señora, yo jamás apartaría a Ramón de su lado…y no se preocupe, usted vivirá muchos años, estará aquí para ver a ese chico crecer, se lo aseguro. –  
.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias…Aun así, no se me sale esa sensación del pecho. –  
.  
-¿Sensación? –   
.  
-Si, como un mal presentimiento…usted dice que lo veré crecer, pero yo estoy segura que no será así, y hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle. –  
.  
-No diga eso. –  
.  
-Es que no puedo sacármelo de la mente. –  
.  
-Bueno, si ese es el caso. – El hombre le dio una bella pluma y un cuaderno de caratula negra. – porque no le escribe cartas, cada tema que quiera tratar con él, y cuanto sea tiempo se las lee. –  
.  
-O él podrá leerlas si ya no estoy aquí…es una buena idea, Gracias. –  
.  
-Anímese señora Rosiepuff. –  
.  
La mujer volvió a mirar lo feliz que estaba su nieto en ese lugar, esperaba que así fuera cuando ella ya no estuviera.


	11. Mirando las estrellas (parte 2)

Nube persiguió a una ardilla hasta dar con un pequeño campo abierto en medio del bosque, normalmente Ramón le pondría la correa y lo llevaría de vuelta a casa en forma de castigo, pero a ese lugar era al que menos ganas tenia de regresar. Caminar siempre lo ayudaba a pensar mejor, pero en esta ocasión parecía que sus ideas solo se revolvían más con cada paso que daba. Mientras su perro saltaba detrás de una mariposa entre los largos pastizales, el joven dejo escapar un grito desesperado, aquel aullido era la mezcla de todo con lo que ya no podía lidiar, la desaparición de su abuela, las expectativas de su padre, las locuras de su hermano, las miradas de la gente del pueblo, su lastima y más que nada con la declaración de Poppy. Grito sin contenerse, lo siguió haciendo aun cuando parecía que su garganta se desgarraría y que de sus cuerdas vocales no podían ya emanar ningún sonido, todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron en aquella acción. Termino cayendo de sentón sobre la tierra, tenía ganas de llorar, pero ninguna lagrima asomaba por sus ojos. Su perro lo miro atento, tomo un lugar cerca de él y se recostó posando su enorme cabeza en sus piernas. Ramón lo contemplo, sabía que aquel can nunca lo abandonaría.  
.  
-¿Qué voy a ser nube? Ya no sé qué es lo que quiero…- le confeso.   
.  
En un principio la idea de Ramón fue regresar a Villa troll solo para buscar a su abuela, ese siempre fue el fin, pero cuando tenía 14 años la vio, comenzó como un pequeño e inocente gusto. Poppy era tan tierna como una muñeca o un oso de peluche, solo una distracción boba, como la pubertad, seguro sería algo que se le pasaría, esa era su esperanza. Los años consecutivos fueron así, pero cuando conoció a Coral todo cambio, pensó que al estar con ella en una relación más “adulta” le sacaría de la cabeza la idea de andar con alguien tan “infantil”, pero ni esa mentira le funciono. Al contrario, cada momento intimo que pasaba con Coral él hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerlo con Poppy. Se alegraba de saber que su entonces novia estuviera consiente y en la misma situación que él, pero eso no quitaba que su idea no funciono para nada, al contrario, lo hacía pensar en ella el doble del tiempo. Cuando se mudó a Villa troll y la vio venir por el pasillo del supermercado, al fin lo acepto, estaba locamente enamorado de Poppy, pero él tenía 18 y ella 14, debía de estar volviéndose loco, era una niña, nada de lo que hizo con su ex podría hacerlo con la pequeña de cabellos rosados, ese pensamiento lo mantenía tranquilo, no era para nada ningún pervertido raro mirando colegialas, había un buen motivo para mantenerla lejos de su cabeza, pero luego estaba la frase de su padre “espera a que sea mayor de edad”, y el tema de no pensar nunca en ella se volvía en “solo tengo que esperar cuatro años para pensar en eso”. Cada que se descubría a si mismo pensando aquello se auto castigaba con largas caminatas por el bosque, tal vez centrarse en el motivo real de su estancia ahí lo hiciera recapacitar, encontrar a su abuela; por eso comenzó a odiar a Poppy, ella logra hacer que se olvidara por completo de su meta, al igual que todos los habitantes de Villa troll se olvidaron de lo sucedido en aquel evento de 17 años atrás.   
.  
-No debía ser así…lo intente, de verdad lo intente. –  
.  
Ramón tenía un motivo que le servía para no ir y gritarle que la amaba, era bastante bueno ante sus ojos. Poppy es hija del hombre que detuvo la investigación de su abuela, del hombre que prefirió seguir las reglas sobre esperar 24 horas para ir a buscarla, todos saben que eso es irracional, es importante encontrar a una persona antes de ese tiempo, pero el alcalde Pepe no quiso saltarse esa absurda regla, si alguien tendría la culpa de que su abuela no hubiera regresado era él. Todavía tuvo el descaro de encargarse de organizar un entierro simbólico.   
.  
-Jamás saldría con su hija…¿para qué? ¿Para hacerla feliz, hacer feliz a la hija del hombre que mató a mi abuela? –   
.  
Nube gimió tristemente y lamio con gentileza las manos de su dueño. El joven recordó aquel día que se extravió con su perro en el bosque, fue entonces que las lágrimas al fin pudieron correr.   
.  
-Lo siento…lo sé, es una norma general, él no quería hacerlo, solo siguió el protocolo como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro. No es culpa del alcalde Pepe ni de nadie en Villa troll…fue mi…yo no debí de…-  
.  
Cerca de ahí había un arbusto bajo unos enormes pinos, era apenas de tarde, el sol de medio día estaba alto e intenso en el cielo, por eso le pareció raro ver a dos luciérnagas brillar bajo su sombra. Ramón se levantó para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no lo engañaran. Pero ante su cercanía los pequeños insectos emprendieron el vuelo. El joven trato de atraparlas, apenas dio un paso tras el arbusto, termino deslizándose hasta el fondo de un pequeño claro de bosque, estando en el piso con la vista en el cielo, se quedó tendido un momento escuchando el silencio del boscaje ser roto por la brisa que movía la copa de los árboles. Fue un cambio total, sin tener ningún motivo comenzó a reír hasta que le falto el aire. Su perro bajo rápido al verlo caer, lo miraba de forma extraña.  
.   
-Yo no aprendo…¿verdad? – guardo silencio un momento, concentro su atención en sentir la humedad de la tierra, en respirar hondo y recuperar el aire. Su mente se había vaciado por completo, ya no había ninguna idea que lo volviera loco, el estrés se desvaneció y por fin vio las cosas con claridad. – Nube… - el perro se encontraba corriendo tras un grupo enorme de mariposas, Ramón se sentó y vio el más bello paramo que jamás había visto, estaba lleno de flores de distintas especies, los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas de los altos arboles cayendo como cascadas que iluminaban el suelo, hacia resplandecer las alas de los insectos que ahí habitaban, libéralas, mariposas, escarabajos. Parecía una postal de algún sitio remoto.   
.  
-No fue mi culpa…- al fin dijo llamando la atención del perro que volvió a su lado para ponerle todo su interés. – Solo era un niño, algo más debió de pasar esa noche…y nadie fue culpable, ni yo, ni la gente de Villa troll o el alcalde Pepe…ni Poppy. – al pronunciar su nombre sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en el ático sobre aquel asiento de piano. – Poppy…Poppy y yo nos…ella y yo.- algo retrasadas las sensaciones le comenzaron a llegar, sentía arder sus labios, sus manos revivían el contacto de su tersa piel y su sedoso cabello. Aprisionarla de aquella manera había sido igual que tratar de atrapar a una inquieta mariposa, aleteado juguetona dentro de sus palmas, no podía tratarla con rudeza por temor de romper sus frágiles alas, aunque ahora que era consiente de ese momento, su boca se había encargó perfectamente de devorar su inocencia, fue tan fácil robarle el aire, ahogarla en aquel frenesí de emociones sin pies ni cabeza. Sintió ese calor emanar de su estómago subir por su pecho y hacer latir descontrolado a su corazón, aquello termino en salir en forma de carcajadas, risas que iban y venían mientras corría divertido en círculos seguido por nube, quien a duras penas podía alcanzarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba completamente feliz. Lo sabía, no olvidaría jamás el amor que le dio su abuela, si la encontraba o no estaba bien, su afecto estaría intacto, el tiempo que paso con ella fueron los mejores años de su vida, pero no podía seguir posponiendo su felicidad, Poppy tenía razón, ella no lo hubiera querido que fuera así. Volvió a dejar caer sobre ese mar de flores y mientras sus cabellos violetas caían sobre su rostro, se levantó muy alarmado, tomo entre sus manos varios mechones estirándolos lo más posible para verlos, su cabello negro azabache se veía normal.  
.  
-Por un momento hubiera jurado que mi cabello era violeta de nuevo. – sin darle más importancia le siguió hablando. – Ya es hora de regresar a casa, llevemos algunas flores para la abuela. – Ramón tenía la costumbre de cortar flores desde muy niño, se sentía feliz de llevarle a su abuela las más bellas de todo el bosque, la mujer las ponía en agua dentro de un jarrón al fondo del pasillo principal donde tenía las fotos de sus padres y su fallecido esposo. Tras desaparecer, el chico siguió llevándole flores todos los días, fue su motivo principal para estudiar botánica, cuando se mudó a Villa troll comenzó a cultivarlas, ya era raro que le llevara flores silvestres, así que era un buen momento para volver a hacerlo.   
.  
Regresando sobre sus pasos se detuvo a mirar aquella pradera, suspiro aliviado, al fin podía contemplar de nuevo la belleza del bosque sin tener la idea punzante en la mente de que en algún lugar de esa inmensidad forestal se encontraba su abuela, estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió humedad en el aire, eso llamo de nuevo su atención, no era temporada de lluvia, pero ahí estaba, al fondo en el horizonte un cumulo de nubes grises que relampagueaban amenazando con tormenta. “ten cuidado con el aire cambiante” recordó que una vez le había dicho su abuela “presagia cambios, uno nunca sabe si son para bien o para mal”, Ramón miro el ramo de flores y solo pudo pensar en Poppy.  
.  
-Pase lo que pase estaré bien…estaremos bien, ¿verdad nube? –  
.  
El perro ladro contento y juntos retomaron el camino de vuelta a casa.   
.  
En casa los chicos estaban un poco desesperados, lo que Poppy les conto los puso felices, nadie tuvo que esforzarse en lo absoluto porque ellos dos terminaran juntos, pero los entristeció saber que en cierta manera Ramón se sintiera usado. Tras pasar un par de horas comenzaron a pensar que el dueño del hogar había huido con su perro a algún lado, pero su ánimo se renovó al escuchar los ladridos de nube volverse más fuertes conforme el par se acercaba a la casa, fue Diamantino quien abrió la puerta para dar con una persona llena de barro, de su cabello sobresalían algunas flores y ramas, llevaba consigo un bello ramo de flores.  
.  
-Ramón ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Grandulón al verlo tan desalineado.   
.  
-Me caí por una pendiente en el bosque. – contesto contento.  
.  
-¿Y estas bien? – pregunto Poppy preocupada de verlo tan tranquilo.   
.  
-Si, de hecho, solo resbale, encontré un campo de flores y pensé en traerlas para mi abuela…a ella le habrían gustado, adoraba que le trajera ramos. – Ramón siguió de largo por el pasillo mientras lo miraban aún más preocupados que antes. Su paz y la sonrisa que tenía asustaba a todos por igual.  
.  
-¿De verdad te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntar Poppy.  
.  
-¿quieres pedirme algo? ¿Vas a romper otra regla?...porque si quieres hacerlo te sugiero que lo hagas ahora, antes que se me quite el buen humor. –  
.  
-Oh…¿solo estas de buen humor? Y…¿a qué se debe? – Por el estado en el que se había ido lo veía increíble.   
.  
-Pues me supongo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso hace rato…- dijo sarcástico.   
.  
-Sobre la discusión, eso es de lo que quiero hablarte. – Poppy le hizo una seña a los demás para que se acercaran.  
.  
-Poppy yo hablaba de… - cuando vio al grupo junto se quedo callado.  
.  
-Ramón, no se permite la entrada de nuevos miembros al equipo una vez seleccionados. Pero si se pudiera nos hubiera encantado tenerte dentro, eres un elemento valioso, vinimos aquí por materiales y encontramos algo muchos mejor…un buen amigo. – todos los demás comenzaron a afirmar con la cabeza, Poppy continúo hablando. – La traición de Arroyin nos dolió mucho y estamos consiente que si llegamos a perder será totalmente su culpa, no tuya…o mía, según tu punto de vista. – Ramón se rio al escuchar eso, más anima por su reacción termino por decirle. – Y si ganamos, será gracias a ti…solo por ti. –  
.  
-Si Ramón, sin ti no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos. – le Dijo Grandulón.  
.  
-Nos encanta estar aquí, tienes una linda casa. – hablo Diamantino.  
.  
-Cuando quieras podríamos hacer una fiesta, solo nosotros, yo no me divierto tanto sin un buen habiente, pero contigo alado hasta una cena común es mejor que cualquier fiesta. – comento Dj Suki. – y me encantaría conocer a tu hermano, se ve que tiene un buen sentido del humor. –   
.  
-Y a nosotras nos gusta conversar contigo, no eres para nada infantil como ciertas personas. – menciono Seda viendo a Satín.   
.  
-Disculpa, aquí la única infantil eres tú. –  
.  
-Chicas…Por favor, Ramón, lo que tratamos de decir es que…esto podría funcionar, todos nosotros estamos dispuesto a hacer que funcione, danos una oportunidad…¿Amigos? –   
.  
Todos en casa se mantuvieron mudos, esperando en suspenso la respuesta del joven quien solo miraba las flores.   
.  
-Está bien…amigos. – dijo de manera seca pero amable.  
.  
-Si. – gritaron todos mientras hablan de que harían los fines de semana, acampar en el bosque, practicar algún deporte, ir al karaoke, hacer que Ramón los invitara a Cloud City. Un nuevo amigo les daba la oportunidad de conocer todo un nuevo mundo y a su vez de mostrarle a alguien diferente el suyo. Mientras ellos festejaban el joven fue directo al fondo del pasillo, sobre una mesa había un gran jarrón morado muy fino con flores un tanto marchitas, mientras hacía toda la rutina de tirarlas y cambiar el agua escucho la voz de Poppy a su espalda.   
.  
-Son unas lindas flores…por un momento pensé que las traías para… -  
.  
-¿Para ti? Ya quisieras. – dijo en forma burlona.   
.  
-Pues, de hecho, si…me gustaría. – hablo tímidamente.  
.  
-Poppy, acabo de decir que solo “amigos”. –  
.  
-Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga, yo quiero ser algo más…-  
.  
-Poppy…basta, seremos amigos este fin de semana, concéntrate en la competencia y si de verdad quieres algo conmigo, estaré esperándote mañana aquí al finalizar el evento para discutirlo. –  
.  
-Entonces…¿Solo amigos hasta que todo esto termine? –  
.  
-Claro. – comento sarcástico.   
.  
-Y…¿eso quiere decir que es un “si”? –  
.  
-Eso quiere decir un “tal vez”. –   
.  
-Esa no es una respuesta concreta. –   
.  
-¿Quieres que me ponga objetivo? Pues estas en un 50 a 50. –  
.  
-¿Y si…me das alguna pista de cual será tu respuesta? –  
.  
-Poppy, deja de coquetearme y ve a entrenar con los demás. –  
.  
-Yo…coquetearte. – menciono fingiendo indignación.   
.  
-Ya vete. – dijo entre risas acalladas, Poppy no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero tenía razón, solo sería hasta mañana, él tuvo que esperarla por mucho tiempo más. Mientras el joven terminaba de arreglar las flores y quitarse algunas cuantas que tenía en el cabello, la chica se dio cuenta de tres fotografías que estaban sobre la mesa. Al ver que la casa de su anfitrión era tan austera en cuanto esos elementos le dio curiosidad saber quiénes eran aquellas personas.   
.  
-Ramón, ¿Las personas de las fotos son…? –  
.  
-Oh, siempre olvido que están ahí, la pareja feliz del centro son mis padres, el hombre mayor enfrente de ti es mi abuelo, murió cuando yo aún no nacía, jamás lo conocí, pero mi abuela me decía que herede su voz y carácter, la que está en esta foto. – menciono señalándola. – ya debes de saber quién es. – Poppy miro atenta esa fotografía, en ella estaba la señora Rosiepuff sosteniendo a un niño de cabellos violetas quien la abrazaba muy contento. Como no reconocerlo, era aquel niño de la fiesta medieval.  
.  
-¿Quién es el niño de la foto? – pregunto muy intrigada.   
.  
-Soy yo…¿Quién más podría estar con mi abuela? Fui hijo único. –  
.  
-Pe…pero, ¡tu cabello! –  
.  
-¿Qué tiene? – pregunto mientras se revisaba para ver si no quedaba ninguna otra cosa atorada en el.  
.  
-Es negro. –  
.  
Ramón la miro con desprecio para luego decir con sarcasmo.   
.  
-Que buena vista tienes Poppy, me sorprenden tus poderes de observación. –  
.  
-Es que…en la foto es violeta. –  
.  
-Si, era violeta. –  
.  
-¿Y qué le paso? ¿Te lo tiñes? –  
.  
-No…jamás haría eso…mira, no sé qué paso, cuando paso todo lo de mi abuela, simplemente cambio de color. –  
.  
Poppy lo miro durante un rato en silencio, aquello incomodo bastante a Ramón que volvió a tomar la palabra.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Cuál es tu problema con mi cabello? –  
.  
-Cuando éramos niños, ¿fuiste a una fiesta del preescolar de temática medieval? –  
.  
-¿Una fiesta? – Ramón hizo memoria, para al fin recordar. – Claro, iba a todas las fiestas que mi abuela hacía, aun incluso cuando yo iba a la primaria. –  
.  
-Y…no sé, ¿recuerdas haber estado con alguien en específico? –  
.  
-Si, me la pase cuidando a una boba bebe llorona que no me dejo ir a ningún lado sin que la tomara de la mano…hasta de pequeña eras insoportable. –  
.  
-¿Tu recuerdas eso?... yo tengo una versión diferente y …-   
.  
-Poppy, sabía que eras tú…yo tenía siete, ¿Quién recuerda mejor las cosas?, mi abuela me vistió de caballero ese día, pero a la mitad de la fiesta me quite parte del traje y le dije que sería un hechicero, fui a recoger flores al bosque y termine cubierto de pies a cabeza de ellas, justo como hoy, cuando iba de regreso te vi llorando, creo que te habías caído, pero buen, cuando me viste creíste que tenía una corona de flores, te hice una con algunas de ella esperando que con eso te calmaras, pero te me pegaste como chicle, mi abuela dijo que hacíamos una linda pareja, me enoje mucho con ella ese día, me forzó a estar contigo. –  
.  
-Luego te fuiste…no es como yo lo recuerdo, creo que mi punto de vista es mejor, más positivo. –  
.  
-Claro…quédate con la versión que más te guste. –  
.  
-Si, tal vez también forma parte de mi imaginación la última parte, cuando me llamabas princesa Poppy. –  
.  
Ante aquellas palabras el chico quedo pasmado, voltio a verla muy sorprendido.   
.  
-Eso no lo recordaba…es verdad, así te llamaba todo el tiempo, aun después de la fiesta, cada que te veía te decía “princesa Poppy”. –  
.  
-Lo sabía, sabía que te había visto después. –  
.  
-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? –  
.  
Poppy sonrió contenta, toco juguetonamente la punta de su nariz y comento triunfante.   
.  
-No te lo diré hasta mañana terminado el evento. –  
.  
-¿Y por qué no ahora? –  
.  
-Usted señor gruñón dijo que nada de este tema hasta finalizar la competencia. Así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. –  
.  
-Poppy, es una niñería, dímelo ahora. –  
.  
-Claro que no lo es…y no se hable más. – dijo para ir con los demás dejando en ascuas a Ramón. Si él le daba tanta importancia al tiempo que llevaba enamorado de ella, sin duda sería una sorpresa saber que sentía lo mismo por él desde los tres años.   
.  
.  
.  
Extra  
.  
.  
.  
El día del evento había llegado, a Ramón le emocionaba tanto. Todos los años la señora Rosiepuff se veía obligada a ir a cada fiesta, taller o actividad que hubiera, le encantaba ver como su nieto disfrutaba de las festividades del pueblo.   
.  
-Cuando sea mayor entrare al equipo y ganaremos los juegos…ya lo veras. – Le dijo el pequeño niño a su abuela.   
.  
-Lo se cariño, pero recuerda, la competencia es para hacer amigos, no importa quien gane o pierda, sino crear nuevos lazos. –   
.  
-Si, lo sé, te digo un secreto. – dijo susurrándole a su abuela.   
.  
-¿Qué quieres contarme? – preguntó en voz baja.  
.  
-El único motivo por el que quiero participar es…porque al final el equipo de Villa troll cierra el evento cantando en el escenario principal. –  
.  
-Oh…mi pequeño, ¿quieres cantar?, no necesitas hacerlo esa fecha, puede cantar donde quieras. –  
.  
-No, yo quiero que todo el mundo me escuche y si hago amigos con los del pueblo berteno también, solo vienen esa fecha. – comento un tanto molesto.   
.  
-Bien, bien…estoy segura que cuando seas mayor podrás participar y cantaras, cantaras como nunca antes lo has hecho, pero para ello debemos seguir practicando. –  
.  
-Si, me voy a esforzar mucho. –  
.  
Mientras iban por la calle para llegar al lugar donde se daría el cierre del evento una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados saludo a Ramón, intento correr asía él, pero tenía puesto un arnés que sujetaba un hombre regordete y feliz, el alcalde Pepe no encontró otra forma de mantener quieta a su hija.  
.  
-Se amable Ramón, salúdala. – le pidió su abuela.   
.  
-¿Tengo que hacerlo? –   
.  
-Ramón…-   
.  
A regañadientes el pequeño accedió, muy sonriente y de manera cortes saludo.   
.  
-Hola princesa Poppy. –   
.  
A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos, sonrió soñadoramente y se quedó suspirando sentada alado de su padre, quien no podía entender por qué de la nada se había calmado.   
.  
-Tienes que empezar a ser más amable con ella, quien sabe, podría llegar a ser tu futura esposa. –  
.  
-¡Abuela! Ella es una bebe y yo ya soy un niño grande. –  
.  
-No eres tan grande Ramón. – le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.   
.  
-Pero no soy un bebé. –  
.  
-Bien, no lo eres, pero he apostado con la señora O´Hare que tú y ella terminaran juntos, no querrás hacer que tu abuela pierda la apuesta ¿Verdad? –  
.  
-¡Abuela! –  
.  
-Solo bromeo Ramón…sé que de cualquier manera ella cambiará la versión de la historia y dirá que ella aposto por ti y Poppy. –  
.  
-Pues prometo que nunca nunca me gustaran las niñas. –  
.  
-Eso dices ahora bebé. –  
.  
-Que no soy un bebé. –  
.  
La regordeta mujer abrazo al pequeño mientras le hacía cosquillas.  
.  
-Esta bien…tu ganas. – dijo el niño. – te quiero mucho abuela. –  
.  
-Yo también te quiero Ramón, jamás lo olvides. -  
.  
Ambos siguieron caminando para ver el cierre de la competencia, Ramón no lo sabía, pero sería la última vez que vería con vida a su abuela.


	12. Mirando las estrellas (parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, voy tarde, es culpa de que mi computadora estuviera fuera de servicio XD

Los chicos siguieron practicando un par de horas en el ático, mientras, Ramón tomo un baño, no andaría llenando sus finos pisos de madera con lodo. Luego de eso se encargó de dar una pequeña limpieza aprovechando que todos estaba arriba. Como a eso de las cinco el grupo bajo muy feliz, se volvieron a congregar enfrente de él.   
.  
-¿Y ahora qué pasa? – pregunto sabiendo que algo se traían entre manos.  
.  
-Ramón, estábamos comentando, él otro día tu nos preparaste la cena y nunca te regresamos el favor. –  
.  
-No es necesario, no fue nada. – dijo para seguir limpiando, pero Poppy volvió a hablar.   
.  
-Queremos recompensártelo, nosotros haremos la cena esta vez. –  
.  
-¿Qué? De ninguna manera, deberían estar entrenando. –  
.  
-Bueno, tal vez no lo sepas, pero se debe de descansar un día antes del evento final, ya sabes, para que el cuerpo se relaje. – comento Dj Suki.   
.  
-Así es, nosotros hacemos la cena, cada quien preparara su especialidad, Satín y yo preparamos las mejores croquetas de pescado. –  
.  
-Yo preparare ensalada cesar. -dijo Grandulón.  
.  
-Yo mi crema especial a la Diamantino. –  
.  
-Y yo el postre, mis cup cake rosa eterno. –  
.  
Al escuchar aquello todos guardaron silencio y pusieron caras extrañas. Dj Suki al fin dijo.   
.  
-Bueno, hay que ir por lo ingredientes, vamos al supermercado. –  
.  
-Así que ya sabes…nada de preparar la cena, hoy habrá una pre party aquí y tu eres el invitado especial. – le ordeno gentilmente Poppy.  
.  
-Está bien, no haré nada. – dijo Ramón mientras rodaba los ojos.   
.  
Mientras las chicas salían primero Diamantino y Grandulón se acercaron a Ramón para decirle una advertencia.  
.  
-Pase lo que pase jamás comas los pastelillos de Poppy, son terribles, te enfermaran. – dijo presuroso Grandulón para salir por la puerta.   
.  
-De amigo a amigo…no lo hagas, te arrepentirás, por experiencia te lo digo. –  
.  
-Esta bien, ya entendí, tendré que darle clases de cocina. –  
.  
Finalmente, la puerta se cerró, tomo asiento en el primer escalón de la escalera principal y contemplo su casa. Ya no se sentía vacía, ahora comenzaba a recordar aquella calidez que tenia cuando su abuela estaba aun con él, y juraría que escuchaba las risas de niños en ella.   
.  
Pasado un rato, Ramón se puso a buscar en los recetarios de su abuela alguna receta de pastelillos, no es que estuviera preocupado por la falta de experiencia que Poppy debía tener al cocinar, sino que era el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo junto con ella, al chico le costaba concentrarse, tan solo imaginar que pronto pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, cocinando, bailando, cantando. Lo quería todo con ella.  
.  
-La receta…maldición, concéntrate. – se decía a si mismo cada que su mente se iba a la deriva imaginándose con Poppy. Pero no, era imposible, cuando menos lo quería su mente ya estaba en una nueva aventura imaginaria con la chica de cabellos rosas, no podía parar de suspirar. Al ver su reflejo enamorado en el refrigerador plateado se quejó amargamente. – Pero que cara de tonto, ubícate Ramón, eres un adulto. –  
.  
Nube ladro contento al escuchar que se acercaba alguien a la casa, la puerta se abrió y presto el perro fue para oler curioso las cosas que traían en las bolsas. Mientras Satín, Seda, Dj Suki y Diamantino trataban de que nube se comportara, un rezagado Grandulón un tanto pensativo cerraba la puerta. Al ver eso Ramón pregunto.  
.  
-¿Y Poppy? –  
.  
-Dijo que iba por algo y se regresó, seguro que es una sorpresa para “el invitado especial” – respondió Dj Suki.   
.  
-No creemos que se tarde, no te preocupes. – respondieron las gemelas entrando a la cocina.   
.  
Los demás las siguieron, solo quedaba Grandulón que no se movía de su sitio a pesar de que nube estaba a punto de romper la bolsa que cargaba.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa? –  
.  
-Es que yo…no, no puede ser, tal vez me confundí, si…me confundí. –  
.  
-¿En que te confundiste? – pregunto Ramón.   
.  
-Nada, solo que…hace un momento cuando Poppy se fue, juraría que lo hizo con Arroyin y la Chef berteno, pero…es Poppy, ella no haría eso…¿o si? –  
.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! – se escuchó gritar a todos.   
.  
-¡¿La viste hacerlo?! – pregunto asustada Dj Suki.   
.  
-Si…no, no lo sé. – contesto poniéndose nervioso.   
.  
-¿Cuándo paso…por donde se fueron? – cuestiono desesperado Ramón.  
.  
-Fue en el bosque yo…No recuerdo…lo siento. – respondió comenzando a llorar.   
.  
-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – preguntaron las gemelas.  
.  
Ramón corrió lo más rápido que pudo al ático y con gran agilidad comenzó a escanear cada área del bosque con el telescopio donde podría estar. No paso mucho tiempo para que diera con ella. Podía verla de espalda, también veía a Arroyin y a la Chef que la tenían atrapada en la orilla de una saliente, y sabía perfectamente cual era, la última vez que Nube había estado ahí la habían usado para practicar alpinismo. Tenía una ligera idea de que trataban de hacer, si Poppy estaba lesionada no podría participar en la competencia y ninguno de los otros chicos podrían represarla. Ramón corrió a su cuarto y por las prisas solo tomo una cuerda, sin detenerse un solo momento salió rápidamente de la casa.   
.  
-¿Ramón?...¿RAMÓN? – pero era imposible que escuchara los gritos de los demás miembros del grupo. Ya estaba muy adentro en el bosque.  
.  
En aquel pequeño acantilado se mantenía una charla un tanto tensa, la Chef berteno le quería hacer una propuesta, pero a Poppy no le agradaba para nada.  
.  
-Vamos, mi meta siempre ha sido ganar los años que yo participe, este es mi último antes de retirarme, 20 años ganados, 20 años de ser campeones gracias a mí y a este simpático chico. – dijo teniendo un poco de condescendencia.   
.  
-¿Qué? –   
.  
-No lo sabias, creí que te habías dado cuenta, este pequeño hace tratos conmigo desde que puede hablar, aunque claro que antes era más barato, recuerdo que tu primera comisión fue una paleta helada, antes de eso tenía que venir a espiarlos, pero él me facilito mucho las cosas. – dijo como si recordara buenos tiempos  
.  
-¿Nos vendiste por una paleta? – pregunto Poppy incrédula.   
.  
-Si, pero vamos, tenía como tres o cuatro años – se defendió Arroyin.   
.  
-No puedo creerlo…siempre nos has traicionado. –  
.  
-Como sea, eso se terminara este año, yo ya no participare, así que…¿Por qué no pierdes y ya? Además, para ustedes lo más importante son los lazos, ganar no los beneficia en nada, ¿Qué dices? –  
.  
-No…los juegos deben de ser limpios y perder apropósito también es hacer trampa. –  
.  
-No te lo tomes tan enserio Poppy, solo son juegos. – le respondió Arroyin.   
.  
-¿Qué sacas con seguir ayudándola?...Ya te pago…-  
.  
-Pues…hay un bono por cada que gane y el dinero nunca está de más. – comento aquello como si hablara de algo normal.  
.  
-No perderemos, vamos a ganar les guste o no. – sentencio Poppy  
.  
-Bien, no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas de otra. – Arroyin tomo su celular y marco para hablar en voz alta. – Bueno, emergencias…si, algo terrible paso, alguien cayo en un acantilado, es terrible, no…está en el fondo, no puedo saber si esta bien, si…gracias, aquí estaré esperando. – Tras fingir aquella voz temblorosa volvió a mirar a la chica, Poppy estaba asustada, no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba de la orilla.  
.  
-No dejare que una niña mimada con ideas como “la justicia” y “no hacer trampas” me venga a arruinar mi racha perfecta. –  
.  
-No te preocupes Poppy, los servicios de emergencia son rápidos, ya debieron de rastrear la llamada y mandar a alguien, lo más seguro es que cuando toques el suelo un paramédico ya este a tu lado. – menciono maquiavélico.  
.  
-No…por favor no lo hagan, esto es demasiado, solo es una competencia. –  
.  
-Así es, tu eres la que le está dándole mucha importancia, solo sede. – trato de convencerla la Chef.   
.  
-Jamás…no es justo –  
.  
-Entonces mejor ¡VETE! – La chef estaba lista para empujarla, pero ni siquiera la toco, Poppy resbalo sola por la saliente sin ayuda de nadie. -Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea. –  
.  
-Lo siento, yo no puedo irme, hay que seguir con el teatro y yo hice la llamada. – Comento Arroyin sin ninguna emoción. –  
.  
-Bueno, en ese caso fue un placer “no concerté”. – le giño un ojo la bertena para después desaparecer de la escena.   
.  
El chico un poco asustado de que la joven se hubiera lesionado de gravedad fue acercándose lentamente, temía que la idea de la Chef hubiera resultado mortal, aunque claro, el plan no era matarla, solo lastimarla lo suficiente para que no participara. Nada lo preparo para lo que vería, Poppy estaba bien, de hecho, estaba a escasos metros de la punta siendo sostenida por Ramón.   
.  
-¿Pero que demonios…? –  
.  
-Lo siento tanto por ti Arroyin, creo que tu plan no salió nada bien. – le contesto Poppy.   
.  
-Tu…ya verás, no ganaran, ahora mismo se lo diré a la Chef. – exclamo para salir corriendo.  
.  
-Si, corre…ve y cuéntale, los trolls de Villa troll ganaran este año. – Grito victoriosa. Tras eso miro al chico que la sostenía y de forma tímida le dijo. – Gracias. –  
.  
-¡Poppy! ¿estás bien? – se escuchó que le gritaban desde abajo. Los demás habían dado con Ramón gracias a nube que los guio por el bosque.   
.  
-Si, estoy bien. – les contesto. - ¿Qué tal si bajamos o…subimos? – pregunto tratando de encontrar algún punto donde poner los pies, pero le era imposible equilibrarse.   
.  
-Solo…dame un momento. – Ramón se veía cansado, y no era para menos, había corrido desde su casa hasta aquel punto perdido en el bosque, subió lo más rápido que pudo, fue tanta la prisa que tenía por impedir que ella cayera que no se dio el tiempo de desenredar la cuerda, parte de ella seguía atada en su pecho. Con la mano izquierda sostenía a Poppy, mientras que con la derecha se sostenía de la soga. Él tampoco hallaba la forma de salir de ahí, un pequeño tintinear metálico llamo su atención, Ramón había fijado la cuerda en los clavos que había puesto su hermano en la última exploración un mes atrás, pero estos se estaban saliendo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos se encontraban cayendo. Poppy se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Ramón, se escuchó el latigazo de una cuerda, algo que se rompía y luego se detuvieron, ella no toco el piso. Abrió los ojos, aún estaban colgados, los clavos de en medio estaban mejor puestos y habían logrado detener su caída a escasos metros del suelo. La chica miro a su héroe que respiraba con dificultad, para luego ver a sus amigos quienes extendían los brazos para atraparla.   
.  
-No estamos tan lejos del piso…creo que puedo saltar. – le comento Poppy.   
.  
-Bien… - dijo Ramón con tono cansado.   
.  
Aun así, los chicos tomaron a Poppy para evitar cualquier posible daño, apenas toco el suelo se armó un gran abrazo grupal mientras le preguntaba cosas como “¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿En que estabas pensando?”.   
.  
Era una linda escena, a Ramón le hubiera gustado participar, pero algo estaba muy mal, apenas toco el piso cayo de rodillas sin poder decir una sola palabra, su brazo izquierdo no se movía, sentía mucho dolor, aquello era tan fuerte que no sabía de donde venia; y eso no era lo peor, por más que trataba le era imposible respirar, su pecho tenías espantosos espasmos seguido por sacudidas, ni con aquel esfuerzo le llegaba aire a los pulmones, por instinto abrió la boca, pero solo salía un ruido acallado que remarcaba lo bastante obvio, se estaba ahogando. No tenía ninguna manera de pedir ayuda a pesar de estar a pocos metros de sus amigos. Ramón recargo su frente en el piso, ya no podía soportarlo más, sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar, su visión se nublo, los sonidos de las voces parecían tan lejanos, estaba perdiendo la conciencia.  
.  
-Gracias, gracias…estoy bien, ya no se preocupen, Ramón, se lo que vas a decir y déjame que antes te…¿Ramón? – El grupo al fin se dio cuenta de su ausencia, tras mirarlo arrodillado Poppy no dudo en ir a ver que pasaba. - ¿Ramón?...¿Ramón que tienes? – Pero el chico no contesto. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa, tienes que decirme para poderte ayudar? – con un último esfuerzo Ramon la miro, le sonrió con ternura para después desmayarse en sus brazos. -¡RAMÓN! –   
.  
Nadie sabía qué hacer, el grupo no sabía si intentar darle respiración de boca a boca, llamar a emergencias desde ese punto era imposible, tendrían que subir a la saliente para tener señal, alguien podía correr al pueblo a buscar ayuda, o cargar a Ramón hasta el hospital, fue entonces que Grandulón hablo emocionado.   
.  
-Chicos, miren…haya arriba, son paramédicos. –  
.  
Era verdad, la llamada de Arroyin había sido tomada como real y los equipos de emergencia llegaron con rapidez, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo Ramón estaba siendo trasladado al hospital de la ciudad. Al verlo tendido en la camilla su mundo se desplomo, jamás pensó que eso acabaría así.   
.  
-¿Poppy? – escucho que alguien la llamo.   
.  
-¿Papá? – el alcalde de Villa troll preocupado de que la historia se volviera a repetir fue de inmediato al bosque para saber qué había pasado.   
.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –  
.  
-Yo…yo estaba… -  
.  
-Arroyin y la Chef berteno trataron de eliminar a Poppy de la competencia lanzándola de la pendiente. – dejo escapar Grandulón.   
.  
-¿Eso es verdad? – pregunto el alcalde impactado.   
.  
-No…yo me resbale sola. –  
.  
-Pero Poppy…-remarco el chico regordete.  
.  
-Es verdad…nadie me empujo, yo me caí, por suerte Ramón estaba aquí y…-  
.  
-¿Ramón? Había escuchado rumores en el pueblo de que habías logrado hacerte amiga de él, te felicito Poppy, estoy orgullosa de ti, lograste hacer que saliera de su casa. – comento en un tono alegre pero moderado.   
.  
-Claro, y deberías de sentirte el doble de orgulloso, un poco más y también logro que se mate por rescatarme. – dijo desanimada.   
.  
-Poppy…estas siendo ¿sarcástica? – pregunto su padre asombrado.   
.  
-¡SI! – Grito desesperada. – Lo único que quería era que él fuera feliz, pero míralo, por poco hago que se mate y fue mi culpa, si no fuera tan ingenua. –  
.  
-Pero Poppy… - su padre trataba de buscar alguna palabra para animarla, pero no se le venía ninguna a la mente.   
.  
-Él tenía razón, siempre la tiene…soy una tonta y una ingenua, la vida no está hecha de pastelillos y arcoíris. – tras aquellas palabras el tono rosa de su cabello comenzó a desaparecer dándole paso a uno grisáceo, casi negro. Al ver eso su padre se preocupó aún más.  
.  
-¿Qué tal si…vamos al hospital? Aún no sabemos que le paso, podría ser que solo se desmayara del cansancio o una insolación o…alguna otra cosa. – sin ningún ánimo la chica cedió a las palabras de su padre.   
.  
Llegando el grupo al hospital el alcalde pidió de inmediato ver a la doctora encargada quien muy amablemente los atendió.   
.  
-No hay que preocuparse, sus heridas no ponen en riesgo su vida, solo se disloco el hombro izquierdo y se rompió varias costillas del costado derecho, se desmayó por la falta de aire, solo no podía respirar, ahora está bien, se encuentra dormido, se quedara en observación esta noche y lo más seguro es que sea dado de alta mañana por la tarde. –   
.  
-Lo ves, él está bien. – le dijo su padre, pero aun así eso no la hizo recobrar el ánimo.   
.  
-¿Puedo verlo? – pregunto deprimida.  
.  
-Veras…ya no son horas de visita. – El alcalde le hizo unas señas a la doctora rogándole que le diera autorización. – Pero…por ser una participarte del evento haremos una excepción. –   
.  
-Gracias. – dijo sin despegar su vista del suelo.  
.  
Poppy estaba a solas con Ramón, este dormía sobre aquella cama de hospital, tenía un brazo inmovilizado y algunos curitas en su rostro, sin duda se había llevado la peor parte de todas mientras ella salió ilesa. A poco tiempo de permanecer ahí ya no soporto mirarlo, se sentía tan culpable, dejo que su vista callera hasta el piso donde permaneció largo rato. No se percató para nada cuando el joven abrió los ojos. Ramón estaba un tanto confundido, le dolía el pecho, en verdad que le dolía, pero sentía más la incomodidad de la intravenosa en su muñeca derecha, lo observo detenidamente, persiguió con sus ojos aquel tubo trasparente hasta que este se encontró con otro, el segundo de forma adormilada lo tomo con su mano para darse cuenta que pasaba por su rostro, era el oxígeno que sin duda era en parte lo que lo mantenía relajado. Luego paso a ver todo más objetivo, cama fría, flores en un buro, luz tenue, mucho eco “demonios” pensó “estoy en un maldito hospital, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?” quiso sentarse cuando se percató que su brazo izquierdo estaba inmovilizado. “genial…¿Qué le voy a decir a papá?”, fue cuando la miro, Poppy estaba ahí, o debía de serlo, tenía la misma ropa, pero su cabello era negro, quizás la luz de aquella tétrica habitación la hacía ver de ese tono.  
.  
-¿Poppy? – pregunto confundido, quizás se había golpeado la cabeza o los medicamentos que le estaban dando no lo dejaban ver con claridad.   
.  
-Hola Ramón. – lo saludo sin voltear. - ¿Cómo te sientes? –  
.  
-No lo sé, supongo que bien… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –  
.  
-Estas aquí porque soy tan estúpidamente ingenua que fui directamente a una trampa de Arroyin y no tuviste de otra más que ir a salvarme. – tras decir eso se escuchó un sollozo, a Poppy le costaba hablar, su voz se escuchaba quebrada. – Todo fue mi culpa…entiendo si ya no quieres nada conmigo, soy tan tonta…solo una gran gran y estúpida tonta. – la joven comenzó a llorar desconsolada.   
.  
Ramón no sabía que decir, amaba locamente a esa torpe e ingenua chica, nada de lo que ella hiciera, ni la más remota tontería haría que eso cambiara. Con un gran esfuerzo comenzó a cantar, la melodía de la letra “true color” resonaba por los pasillos del hospital alegrando a más de un paciente, y es que la voz de aquel chico tenía algo único, el pecho le ardía como nunca antes, pero sabía que no había otra forma de llegar a ella, por lo que al escucharla responder fue un peso menos sobre él, Poppy lo miro para hacerle coro, pero quedaba hipnotizada con su voz y al escucharlo decir “I love you” sintió como si la vida le regresara al cuerpo, podía verlo y sentirlo, su cabello iba recuperando su color mechón por mechón. La joven tomo la mano del chico y se fue acercando hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas, al terminar la canción se quedaron un momento ahí, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro, no necesitaban nada más, Poppy sostenía la mano de Ramón con fuerza entre las suyas, deseaba más que nada robarle un beso, pero sabía que no era el momento, al chico le faltaba el aire por el esfuerzo y debía aun sentir dolor, eso se reflejaba en su rostro, era obvio que trataba de disimularlo, pero no lo lograba para nada.  
.  
-Poppy…mañana es el final de la competencia, debes de ir a descansar. –  
.  
-No quiero, no quiero que te quedes aquí solo. –  
.  
-Es un hospital, todo lo que necesite me lo darán, no te preocupes, estaré bien. –  
.  
-Si…pero… - Poppy hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ramón, este aprovecho para ver su todo rosado renovado, percibir su dulce aroma a frutos rojos, luego le susurró al oído.   
.  
-Poppy, no saldré con una perdedora, así que vuelve a tu casa, descansa y gana esa competencia. – la amenazo con ternura.   
.  
-Si me lo pones de esa forma. – comento la chica separándose de él, al mirarlo quedo asombrada, se quedó sin ninguna palabra que decir, estaba estupefacta.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa?...- pregunto Ramón un tanto preocupado.   
.  
-Tu…tu cabello. –  
.  
-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué tienes con mi cabello? ¿me paso algo en la cabeza, me raparon? ¡¿QUÉ?! –  
.  
-¡ES VIOLETA! – grito entre asombrada y feliz.   
.  
-¿Qué?, no puede ser, hace años que es negro. –  
.  
-Créeme, es violeta… - dijo tomando un espejo de maquillaje que portaba y mostrándole a Ramón su reflejo.   
.  
-Si…es violeta…pero ¿Cómo? –  
.  
-No lo sé, mi cabello se puso gris cuando pensé que te perdería, estaba tan triste…y luego tú, me has tan feliz. – dijo Poppy sonrojándose.   
Ramón comprendió que luego de tantos años, al fin había encontrado la felicidad, o más bien ya la tenía, solo le abrió la puerta. El joven quiso sentarse de nuevo, pero aquella acción le causó un gran dolor, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de dolencia que acallo para que Poppy no se preocupara más, sin poder hacer nada se recostó rendido.   
-Ramón, tienes que descansar. – dijo en forma firme la chica. – yo iré a casa a hacer lo mismo. -Poppy se puso de pie y camino a la puerta. - Mañana escucharas como el equipo de Villa troll termino con su mala racha. –  
.  
-Claro, ¿sabes? Lo único lamentable de que yo esté aquí es que por primera vez en años si pensaba asistir al evento final. –  
.  
-¿Enserio? –  
.  
-Si, no me perdería por nada del mundo el verlos perder por milésima ves. –   
.  
-Es bueno saber que te sientes mejor .- dijo Poppy al ver que su oscuro sentido del humor estaba intacto. – hasta mañana, descansa. – se despidió.  
.  
-Hasta mañana Poppy. – dijo para quedar medio dormido.   
.  
-Y no creas que he olvidado lo de la charla pendiente, quiero oír tú respuesta a la gran pregunta. – amenazo su eco al fondo del pasillo.   
.  
-Si…la respuesta sí. – contesto Ramón mientras entraba en un sueño profundo.   
.  
En la sala de espera los demás aguardaban a que Poppy regresara, un tanto desanimados por lo sucedidos, aunque contentos de que Ramón estuviera estable. Cuando la vieron llegar con sus colores reales las sonrisas regresaron a sus rostros.  
.  
-Amigos, es hora de ir a casa a descansar, mañana hay una competencia que ganar. – Hablo bastante segura haciendo que esa energía se les contagiara a todos los presentes.  
.  
.  
.  
Extra  
.  
.  
.  
Ramón permanecía escondido en las escaleras escuchando como su padre regañaba a Nube, no es que le hablara con palabras rudas, ni que usara un tono molesto en su voz, era la clara decepción palpable en cada palabra lo que calaba hasta los huesos. Para el niño de 10 años era aterrador ver esa escena, los habitantes de aquella ciudad costera tenían su característica propia, así como los de Villa Troll tenían cabellos de colores, los nubosos de Cloud City eran totalmente alvinos, relajados y amantes de las bromas, siempre risueños, más cuando se enojaban, sus cabellos se tornaban grises casi plomizos, parecían relampaguear y sacar chispas como nubes de tormenta.  
.  
Por eso Ramón no quería acercarse, solo se aferraba más al yeso que llevaba en su brazo derecho. Cuando por fin echo un vistoso y vio lagrimas caer por las mejillas de su hermano ya no pudo más, sin importar el miedo que le diera salió corriendo para decir.   
.  
-Fue mi culpa, yo me caí solo, Nube no hizo nada, yo fui quien insistió en subir el acantilado. –  
.  
-Ramón, te dije que fueras a descansar, necesitas recostarte. –  
.  
-Pero señor Lombardi…digo…Papá, el no hizo nada, solo yo tengo la culpa. –  
.  
El hombre soltó un suspiro y de manera calmada le hablo a Nube.   
.  
-Nube, ve a la biblioteca, en un momento seguiremos nuestra charla. -  
.  
El pequeño nuboso se secó las lágrimas y con paso apesumbrado se dirigió a aquel sitio, Ramón se quedó solo con su padre quien le dijo con calma.  
.  
-No hacer nada cundo ves a alguien en peligro es lo mismo que lastimarlo, recuerdas la frase “para que triunfe el mal solo se necesita que las personas buenas no hagan nada”, tu hermano debió prevenirte Ramón, ¿lo hizo? -  
.  
-No…pero él no me obligo a subir, yo…yo quería…pensé que podía. –  
.  
\- ¿Pensaste que podrías subir solo? –  
.  
-Sí, no se veía tan inclinado, lo siento. – dijo mientras sujetaba su yeso.  
.  
-Ven, Ramón, vamos con Nube. -  
.   
Ambos fueron al encuentro del niño nuboso quien estaba sentado en una mesa, con un ademan el señor Lombardi le pidió a Ramón que hiciera lo mismo, comenzó a seleccionar libros de diferentes estantes, luego los dejo sobre la mesa y de forma calmada dijo.  
.  
-Me siento feliz de ver que la curiosidad por explorar el mundo está viva en ustedes, que les atraiga la naturaleza y practiquen actividades al aire libre, como saben los dos no puedo estar pendientes todo el día de ustedes, me encantaría hacerlo, pero me es imposible, por eso para que esto funcione tienen que poner de su parte, Ramón. – dijo posando toda su atención en él. – no llevas practicando alpinismo lo suficiente para hacer lo que intentaste hacer, fue peligroso, no dudo que con mayor edad y experiencia lo logres, pero espero que con esto entiendas la importancia de ser prudente y estar más preparado. –  
.  
-Si señor lom…digo, Papá. –  
.  
-Nube, ahora eres el hermano mayor, tienes que cuidar de Ramón, no quiero que te sientas presionado ni digo que él no se pueda cuidar solo, somos una familia y hay que ayudarnos entre todos. Si ves que Ramón está haciendo algo peligroso de nuevo debes detenerlo y Ramón, si ves que Nube hace alguna tontería no lo dudes tampoco, son hermanos ¿lo entienden? –  
.  
-Si papá. -dijeron en coro.   
.  
-Bien, ahora van a leer estos libros sobre seguridad, no podré evitar que hagan travesuras, pero con esto seguro que ustedes sabrán cuidarse solos. -   
El hombre repartió los libros entre ambos hijos y salió de la biblioteca, no sin antes decir.  
.  
-Por cierto, no saldrán de aquí hasta que se aprendan los libros de memoria. – acto seguido cerró la puerta y se escuchó el momento justo cuando sonó el pestillo de la cerradura girando dejándolos encerrados.   
.  
\- ¿Habla en serio? – pregunto Ramón tomando uno de los libros.  
.  
-Naaa…está jugando. – contesto Nube despreocupado.   
.  
Paso una hora quizás para que los hermanos se dieran cuenta que realmente estaban encerrados, otra hora más o menos para que entendieran que hablaba enserio, fue ya entrada la noche que por fin los dejo salir luego de que recitaran todas aquellas palabras de memora. Ya estando en la cama los hermanos charlaron.   
.  
-Jamás volveré a hacer algo tan tonto, nunca subiré a ningún lado sin el equipo necesario. – decía Ramón.   
.  
-Pues yo hare alpinismo extremo. –  
.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Nube no aprendiste nada? –  
.  
-Vamos, en el libro también lo menciona y papá dijo “hagan lo del libro”. –  
.  
\- ¡Él no se refería a esa parte! -  
.  
-Bien, tú puedes hacer alpinismo normal y yo hare extremo. –  
.  
-Dios…¿Por qué tenías que ser mi hermano? –  
.  
Nube no contesto, Ramón también guardo silencio.  
.  
-Pues creo que…porque no tenías opción. – dijo Nube un tanto desanimado.   
.  
Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro para después decir.   
.  
-Sí, no la tuve, pero aunque la haya tenido…te escogería a ti y a papá otra vez. –  
.  
Ante aquellas palabras Nube salto de su cama a la suya y le dio un gran abrazo.  
.  
-Te quiero mucho hermanito. –  
.  
-Si…como sea. –  
.  
-Solo hazme un favor. –  
.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora? –  
.  
-Nunca te vuelvas a lastimar, papá me pidió que no te descuidara, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en la biblioteca. -   
.  
-Claro, no será difícil…no es como si fuera fanático de romperme los huesos. –  
.  
Ramón abrió los ojos, ese pequeño recuerdo que llego como un sueño lo dejo pensativo en esa cama del hospital. Se llevó la mano al hombro lesionado y entre murmullos dijo.  
.  
-Lo siento Nube…creo que se me olvido lo que te prometi, espero que papá no nos encierre de nuevo en la biblioteca. -


	13. Todos ganan parte 1

Era una mañana encantadora, aunque un tanto nublada. La competencia de baile de grupo inauguro aquel último día de competencia. Los chicos habían logrado perfeccionar los pasos a tiempo y vencieron sin ningún problema al equipo berteno. Al terminar Grisel se acercó a los chicos quienes no le tenían nada de confianza, pero Poppy sabía perfectamente que él no estaba involucrado con lo de las trampas, ninguno de su equipo en realidad, solo seguían ciegamente a la Chef por ser la más veterana del grupo, era la de mayor experiencia, además por lo que había llegado a escuchar en la conversación que tuvo con Arroyin, ella podría meterse en problemas si Grisel se enteraba, por eso, cuando lo conoció mejor en la cita doble se le llegó a pasar por la mente contarle sobre las trampas, pero al igual que pasaría con el jurado, no tenía pruebas y ahí no solo quedaría como una mala perdedora, sino que también podría perder su nueva amistad.   
.  
-Poppy…¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el joven berteno con cierto tono preocupado.  
.  
-De maravilla. – contesto contenta con una gran sonrisa. - ¿y tú? –  
.  
-Bien…bien, es solo que yo pensé que estarías un poco mal, que estarías triste. –  
.  
\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Hoy es un gran día. –  
.  
-Pues…escuché lo del accidente y pensé que estarías…-  
.  
-Ah…¿te refieres a lo de Ramón? – dijo por lo bajo.  
.  
-Si ¿él está bien? –  
.  
-Sí, vaya que lo está, su cabello es hermoso…- dijo para después soltar un suspiro. - lo darán de alta esta tarde, ya quiero que termine todo esto para poder ir a verlo, tu sabes…tenemos una cita. –  
.  
-Bien, temía que fuera algo grave, entonces espero que la final sea tan divertida como ha sido todo hasta ahora. –  
.  
-Yo igual. –  
.  
-Hasta en la tarde. –  
.  
-Hasta luego. –  
.  
Grisel se alejó entre la multitud, Poppy estaba tan alegre y pensó que su estado de ánimo no decaería, pero estaba equivocada, una voz mal intencionada que le calo como si papel de lija pasara por su piel la llamo a lo lejos.   
.  
-Hey Poppy…supe lo que le paso a tu nuevo novio. – menciono burlón Arroyin.   
.  
-Hola…Arroyin. - saludo con desprecio la chica.   
.  
-Oye…¿Por qué tan ruda? Creí que éramos buenos amigos. –  
.  
-Tú lo has dicho “éramos”. –  
.  
\- ¿Estas enojada conmigo? Yo no fui quien casi mata a Ramón, si alguien es culpable esa serias tú, era bastante obvio que se trataba de una trampa, eres muy ingenua Poppy, lo sabes…¿verdad?-   
.  
-Si, soy ingenua y despistada y en ocasiones torpe, pero siempre que caigo me levanto y esta vez no será diferente. –  
.  
-Vaya, por tu actitud se nota que no aprecias en nada a Ramón, creí que si había algo entre ustedes por la forma en la que te defendió en el supermercado, es una lástima que no esté aquí para seguir haciéndolo. - dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Poppy impidiéndole irse.   
.  
-Hazte a un lado. – le exigió la chica.  
.  
-Oblígame. -   
.  
-Vete de una vez Arroyin. – dijo Grandulón bástate seguro de sí mismo.  
.  
\- ¿O qué? ¿Tú vas a pelear conmigo? Grandulón sé que no matarías ni a una mosca ni aunque quisieras. –  
.  
-Yo no, pero mi perro sí. – dijo mientras sostenía a mr. Dinkles muy alto.  
.  
-Tu chihuahua miniatura no me asusta. –  
.  
-No es un chihuahua, es un Pomerania mini toy y no…no me refería a mi perro, yo hablaba de este otro. - nube salió detrás de Grandulón, primero estaba calmado, pero cuando vio a Arroyin se puso en pose de ataque y sin dudarlo se le abalanzo, el chico trato de correr, pero se tropezó, vio de cerca el hocico del animal y no supo que otra cosa hacer más que cerrar los ojos. Pero no pasó nada, el perro alcanzo ser detenido por Poppy, quien lo tenía bien agarrado por la correa.   
.  
-Puede que “mi novio” no esté aquí, pero dejo a alguien para cuidarme. – Poppy trono los dedos y nube se quedó tranquilo. - ahora, si no quieres que su perro te haga pedazos más te vale mantener tu distancia. –  
.  
Arroyin se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar, Poppy le regreso la correa a Grandulón mientras le decía.  
.  
-Tienes que cuidarlo mejor, no creo que a Ramón le guste saber que su perro se perdió o está en la perrera por morder a alguien…aunque se lo merezca. –  
.  
-Lo siento Poppy, no estoy acostumbrado a llevar un perro tan grande. –  
.  
-Está bien, y fue genial que lo trajeras, la chef y Arroyin planean algo, hay que estar muy atentos. –  
.  
Poppy no estaba para nada perdida, tenía razón. En la tarde se dio inicio al evento final, no era para nada complicado, una simple carrera por el bosque desde la salida a la meta, quien tomara primero la bandera de la sima ganaría la competencia de ese año. La chica de cabellos rosados tendría como oponente a Bridget, quien se veía más cohibida de lo normal.  
.  
-Hola Bridget. - la saludo Poppy en el punto de partida a escasos minutos del disparo de arranque. – si estas preocupada por Ramón no hay porque temer, en este momento lo deben de estar dando de alta. –  
.  
-Si…me lo dijo Glisel, me alegro que este bien. - menciono moviendo nerviosa sus dedos.   
.  
-Bridget, sé que debe de ser difícil competir en la última ronda por el desempate, yo me siento igual, pero oye…lo importante es divertirse así que, que sea una competencia limpia. - dijo tendiéndole la mano, pero Bridget no se la dio, se puso aún mas nerviosa y con voz tímida le dijo  
.  
-Poppy…¿puedo decirte algo y no se lo cuentas a nadie? –  
.  
-Claro, puedes confiar en mí. -   
.  
-Es que no tengo pruebas, quería decírselo a Glisel, pero me dio miedo pensar en su reacción, quería ir con el jurado pero…ya no sé qué hacer. -  
.  
-¿Qué pasa Bridget? – pregunto Poppy preocupada.   
.  
-La chef, ella hace trampa…la escuche hablando con un chico de tu equipo. –  
.  
-Arroyin. – dijo molesta.  
.  
-No lo conozco, no sé quién era, el punto es que planean algo…van a ser trampa. – dijo muy preocupada de que Poppy no le creyera.   
.  
-Bridget, gracias por decirme. –  
.  
-¿Me crees? – cuestiono sorprendida.   
.  
-Sí, te creo, ¿sabes que planean? -  
.  
-Si, es…- pero fueron interrumpidas por el árbitro que con voz feliz decía.   
.  
-Contendientes preparadas, listas…¡Fuera! – dijo mientras daba el disparo de inicio.   
.  
Poppy corrió lo más rápido que pudo, iba muy atenta a todo a su alrededor, solo tenía que pasar ese tramo de bosque y estaría en la zona de meta, pensaba en eso y aquello, para finalizar distrayéndose con Ramón, debía estar siendo dado de alta en ese instante, mientras ella corría entre los árboles y arbustos, quería que terminara todo para ir a recogerlo, por ello no se fijó en la delgada cuerda que casi la hace caer si no fuera que Bridget logro tomarla de la mano.   
.  
-Gracias. – menciono volviendo su mente a la carrera.   
.  
-Poppy, será mejor que me sigas, vi donde pusieron las trampas, se donde no hay que pisar, aparte, ella me dijo por dónde correr. –  
.  
-Bien, yo te sigo. –  
.  
La bertena corría lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, su paso no era nada para la condición física de Poppy que prácticamente lo consideraba como un paseo cualquiera a paso muy lento, le daba el tiempo suficiente para notar los pequeños hoyos ocultos con ramas y hojas que sin duda la hubieran hecho caer. Finalmente llegaron a la zona de meta, una pequeña pared de piedra la separaba de la victoria. La bandera se erguía en la punta, solo había que escalar. Poppy miro a Bridget quien se veía exhausta, con palabras amables dijo.   
.  
-¿Qué gane la mejor? - pregunto tendiéndole la mano.  
.  
-Si, que gane la mejor. – respondió con voz entre cortada.   
.  
Poppy comenzó a escalar con mucha facilidad, cuando su cabeza asomo por la punta pudo vislumbrar el área de competencia con sus gradas y el escenario de abajo donde ella y sus amigos cantarían para el cierre, entre el mar de gente noto a sus amigos que victoreaban, la sonrisa de su padre y cerca de él un preocupado berteno, Glisel y el resto del equipo gritaban cosas como “vamos Bridget, tú puedes”. Fue ahí que se detuvo a pensar, Villa troll se caracterizaba por su gente amistosa, la creación del evento fue para conocer mejor a sus vecinos del pueblo berteno, ganar su amistad era lo que realmente importaba, ella ya se sentía ganadora con pensar que ahora era amiga de Glisel y Britget, y que pronto tendría algo más con Ramón. Pensó también en lo que llevo a la Chef bertena a hacer lo que hizo, el pueblo berteno rara vez ganaba la competencia, Villa Troll arrasaba con ellos casi desde el inicio de la tradición, ahora que lo razonaba era un tanto injusto, todas las pruebas, en su mayoría eran pan comido para los trolls, siendo para los bertenos muy difíciles de realizar, bailar y cantar, hacer maquetas, carteles, correr entre el bosque, si, ellos eran buenos corredores en piso planos, en sus llanuras y campos, pero en el accidentado terreno de la montaña, con una altitud diferente; por fin entendió el punto de la Chef, no era para nada diferente al suyo de querer ganar luego de una mala racha, decidió hacer algo que tal vez molestaría al chico de la colina, pero ellos realmente no necesitaban el premio, claro que no estaba de acuerdo ni feliz por todo el problema de las trampas, era solo que ya no le importaba, estaba completamente alegre, por lo que estiro su mano para ayudar a Bridget a llegar a la punta.   
.  
-Gracias. – le dijo la bertena cansada por el esfuerzo.  
.  
-De nada, mira…aquí está la bandera. –  
.  
-¿Por qué no la has tomado aún? –  
.  
-Bueno, creo que tú la necesitas más que yo. –  
.  
-Pero no es justo, la Chef hizo trampa, tómala tú. –  
.  
-Bridget, sé que quieres ganar tanto como yo… estoy bien, Villa Troll ya está acostumbrada. –  
.  
-No, la chef hizo trampa hoy y lo más seguro es que lo haya hecho antes, merecen ganar más que nosotros, seguro que las ocasiones anteriores por eso ganamos. – afirmo con tristeza.   
.  
Poppy guardo un breve silencio para después tener una idea que podría solucionar todo.  
.  
-Pues bueno, podemos acabar con esta mala racha juntas. -   
.  
\- ¿Juntas? ¿Cómo? – pregunto poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Poppy.   
.  
-Esta será nuestra bandera, a partir de aquí será borrón y cuenta nueva, nos olvidaremos de la mala racha y trampas ¿Qué dices? –  
.  
Bridget sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.  
.  
-Bien, a la cuenta de tres la quitamos 1.. –  
.  
-2.-  
.  
-3.- dijeron ambas para tomar la bandera al mismo tiempo.  
.  
-Es sorprendente. – se escuchó decir al árbitro. – por primera vez en la historia ¡es un empate! –  
.  
Las chicas bajaron de aquella saliente por una vereda que iba directo al escenario. Ambas estaban contentas, nadie perdió este año, pero una nada feliz Chef subió al escenario, tomo el micrófono y grito.  
.  
-No es posible, exigimos un desempate. –  
.  
Glisel, el alcalde y parte del jurado subieron al escenario.   
.  
-No es así, jugaron limpio, fue empate, soy el líder del equipo berteno, no tú. - le recordó el joven berteno.   
.  
-Además el jurado ya tomo la decisión, es empate. – dijo el alcalde Pepe.   
.  
-Pero…¿el trofeo? – cuestiono preocupada.   
.  
-Puede llevárselo, no hay problema. – contesto Poppy. – solo es una copa vacía, lo importante son los lazos. – dijo tomando la mano de Bridget mientras la bertena sonreía feliz de al fin tener una amiga en quien confiar.   
.  
-Bien, el trofeo es mío. – dijo tomándolo apenas lo vio para salir corriendo.   
.  
-Creo que la Chef nunca entendió el fin de la competencia. – comento Glisel.   
.  
Una breve ceremonia inicio para dar fin con la competencia principal y abrir los otros concursos y talleres programados para ese día, el festival vibraba lleno de música, colores y bailes. Poppy aún no podía retirarse de aquel lugar y se moría de ganas de irse de la fiesta, ni ella lo podía creer eso, por primera vez en su vida prefería estar en otro lugar que en una fiesta.   
.  
Por otro lado, un joven de cabellos violetas había sido dado de alta, la tarde ya se estaba yendo al igual que él del tétrico edificio.  
.   
-Ramón. – lo llamo el chofer del alcalde. – Poppy me pidió que aguardara por ti. –  
.  
-Ah…¿si? – respondió un tanto confundido.  
.  
-Si, me dijo que si te daban de alta te llevara a tu casa. –  
.  
-No es necesario, puedo ir solo. –  
.  
-Pero…te acaban de dar de alta. –  
.  
-Si, estoy bien yo solo puedo…- pero en ese breve momento sintió muchas náuseas y los ojos se le comenzaron a cerrar, los medicamentos que le dieron eran muy fuertes por lo que su plan secreto de desviarse he ir a ver el final de la competencia le era imposible de realizar. El chofer alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo justo antes de que se desplomara, abrió la puerta del carro mientras Ramón decía. – Si, tiene razón…necesito ir a casa. –  
.  
El camino en carro no era tan largo, en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba ahí, Ramón bajo de inmediato sin darle tiempo al chofer de ayudarlo a salir.   
.  
-¿Estarás bien solo? – pregunto el hombre preocupado, pues el joven no lucia bien.  
.  
-¿Solo? – dijo bastante desubicado, ¿Qué problema tenía la gente con eso? Él siempre estaba solo, tratando de concentrarse y lucir mejor dijo. – Sí, estoy bien, es solo que el medicamento me dio algo de sueño, me iré directo a la cama. – menciono sin ninguna preocupación mientras caminaba tambaleándose por el jardín.   
.  
-¿Seguro? –  
.  
-Si, se cuidarme solo. –  
.  
Ya sin querer discutir y por temor al perro del joven se encontrará en casa, el hombre subió al carro cuando vio que había subido las escaleras del pórtico sin problemas y que abrió la puerta para entrar. Claro que Ramón espero su partida para cerrarla y tomar asiento en las escaleras de la entrada del pórtico, donde podía contemplar la mecedora de su abuela. El cielo estaba gris y relampagueaba, el viento húmedo anunciaba lluvia, pero él estaba seguro de que no caería ni una gota, ese presentimiento seguía ahí, no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba seguro que lo peor no había pasado. Fuera lo que fuera lo esperaría ahí sentado, ya no tenía fuerzas para entrar a su casa.   
.  
Al fin el evento termino para Poppy, su presencia ya no era necesaria en aquel lugar, podría ir con el joven de la colina para escuchar su respuesta a la gran pregunta ¿se podía algo más que una amistad entre ellos?, fue cuando las vio, un par de bellas luciérnagas que tintineaban cerca de unos arbustos, sabía que Ramón le gustaban esos insectos, y eso lo hacía sentir culpable, ya era tiempo de que dejara ese dolor y volviera a ser feliz, por eso decidió atraparlas. Al ver sus amigos que se alejaba por un camino cerca de las gradas Grandulón le pregunto.   
.  
-¿Poppy que haces? –  
.  
-Quiero atrapar a esas luciérnagas como regalo para Ramón. -  
.  
-Está bien chica, solo ten cuidado, está oscureciendo y podrías caerte. – dijo Dj Suki justo en el momento en que se escuchó un grito que se apagó en seco y la chica de cabellos rosas desaparecía de la vista de todos casi por arte de magia.   
.  
-¡POPPY! –  
.  
Todos corrieron para ver si la chica está bien, descubrieron un profundo hoyo en la tierra, un socavón de quizás 50 metros de profundidad, temían lo peor, pues no importaba que trataran de iluminar con las linternas del celular, no la veían por ningún lado, el hoyo era pequeño, se tragó a la joven de un solo bocado, aquella fauces era lo suficientemente grande para desaparecer a una persona normal, pero realmente pequeño para ser visto al pasar alado de el, en especial porque un arbusto tapaba su entrada.   
.  
-Estoy aquí. – al fin se escuchó decir.  
.  
-¿Te lastimaste? – pregunto Diamantino preocupado.   
.  
-No, caer fue como deslizarse por una resbaladilla, fue divertido. – dijo la chica con ánimo.   
.  
-Espera ahí, iremos por ayuda. – le dijeron.  
.  
-Claro…no es como que pueda ir a otro lado. – se dijo a sí misma. Encendió la linterna de su celular y pudo ver aquella resbaladilla natural que se había hecho, fue una suerte que cayera de ese lado, si hubiera caído por el otro de seguro no estaría viva, comenzó a curiosear por aquel socavón por mientras esperaba la ayuda, no había gran cosa, raíces, telarañas, montones de tierra y piedras de colores café oscuro, un poco de musgo en las paredes, un esqueleto al fondo de la cueva, más tierra y piedras con otro de tanto de raíces y de vuelta a ver el hoyo por donde cayo. Poppy se dio cuenta en corto de lo que acaba de ver, volvió a iluminar aquello, no podía creerlo, había una muerto ahí, era horrible, por su mente pasaron todas las películas de terror que vio en su vida, en especial aquellas que tenían que ver con que “los muertos se levantan” o casa embrujadas, soltó su celular y corrió asía la pared de tierra tratando inútilmente de subirla, era imposible escalar, cada que posaba la mano o el pie esta se desgajaba más y más, lo único que lograba era darse un baño de pura tierra y llenar aquel hueco con polvo fino que lo hacía lucir aún más aterrador de lo que era.  
.  
-Chicos…¡¿Chicos?! Sáquenme de aquí. – Grito histérica pero nadie contesto. – Bien, Poppy…solo cálmate, respira y piensa. – se dijo a si misma. Y fue cuando razono. ¿Quién era la única persona en toda la historia de Villa Troll que salió de casa y nunca volvió? .- la abuela de Ramón.- susurro.   
.  
De forma más calmada volvió, tomo su celular e ilumino la escena, ahí estaba, con la ropa que había leído en la descripción del periódico, recostada en un costado de la cueva con las manos sobre su abdomen, o lo que debió de ser, pues eran solo blancos huesos, mientras se acercaba noto que algo reflejaba la luz, un collar dorado con dos anillos y un relicario, Poppy lo tomo con un poco de dificultad lo jalo haciendo que las vértebras del cuello se separaran.   
.  
-lo siento señora Rosiepuff. – le dijo Poppy para luego ver el collar, abrió el relicario y vio una foto de Ramón de pequeño. Eso le partió el corazón y casi la hace llorar.   
.  
-Poppy, aquí está la cuerda. – escucho que la llamaban.  
.  
Cuando se disponía a ir se tropezó con algo, era una bolsa negra abrillantada, sin dudar la tomo y vio su contenido, solo había una pluma y un cuaderno de caratula negra, lo hojeo para ver su contenido “Para Ramón” se leía en la primera página.  
.  
-¡¿Poppy?! – Escucho un grito que denotaba mucha preocupación.   
.  
-Ya voy. – dijo la joven para tomar la bolsa y subir por la cuerda. Estando arriba su padre la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.   
.  
-Poppy, que susto me diste, qué bueno que tus amigos te vieron.- dijo el alcalde para ver lo sería que estaba su hija. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿te lastimaste? -  
.  
La chica le mostro el collar a su padre, pero este no entendió.  
.  
-Papá, la encontré. – confeso desanimada.   
.  
-¿A quién cariño? –  
.  
\- A la abuela de Ramón, la señora Rosiepuff…está ahí abajo. – dijo lamentando el descubrimiento.   
.  
-¿Estas segura? – pregunto el padre apesumbrado y un tanto confundido, pues no sabía que su hija estaba al tanto, aunque concluyo que el joven le debió de haber contado.  
.  
-Si papá…es ella. – dijo para guardar el collar en la bolsa y caminar decidida lejos de ahí.   
.  
-¿A dónde vas Poppy? – pregunto su padre.   
.  
-A decirle a Ramón. –  
.  
-No, espera, primero hay que seguir el protocolo, hay que recuperar el cuerpo he identificarlo y…-  
.  
-Papá…Ramón ya espero lo suficiente, tiene que saberlo ahora. – dijo decidida.   
.  
-Señorita Poppy, lleve a Ramón a su casa como me lo pidió. – le comento el chofer, que como muchos mirones estaban en la escena.   
.  
-Gracias Jonh. –   
.  
-¿No quiere que la lleve? –  
.  
-No…caminar me dará tiempo de pensar como decírselo. - La chica salió caminando con paso apresurado seguida por todo su equipo.   
.  
Ramón seguía viendo el firmamento, parecía que su pesadilla se había vuelto real, solo faltaba que su abuela estuviera sentada en la mecedora. Vislumbro a lo lejos a Poppy y a los demás, venían muy callados, parecían un cortejo fúnebre, la chica en especial, aunque caminaba veloz, dejando con facilidad atrás a todos los demás, lucía un tanto gris, su expresión era seria, por lo que concluyo que habían perdido. En su mente ya estaba pensando en que decirle, claro que primero la torturaría para después consolarla. Poppy entro al jardín y se detuvo en medio de este viendo fijamente a Ramón, como si buscara confrontarlo, discutir con él.   
.  
-No me digas…perdieron ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - dijo sarcástico.   
.  
-No perdimos. – contesto seria.  
.  
\- ¿No? ...pues no te ves muy “rosada” el día de hoy, ¿será que me mientes? – Hablo con tono burlón.   
.  
-No te miento es solo…solo me caí. –  
.  
-¿Te caíste? Y…¿te lastimaste? – pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba asía ella. Pero Poppy estiro su brazo con el puño cerrado, eso hizo que Ramón se detuviera extrañado por la acción, la joven abrió su palma dejando que el collar colgara para que el joven lo contemplara. Ramón se detuvo, lo miro un momento dudando si lo que veía era real.   
.  
-Ramón ¿lo reconoces? ¿Sabes de quién es? – pregunto muy seria.   
.  
El chico sonrió como si nada, lo miro con desdén y le dijo con altanería.  
.  
-Nunca lo he visto en mi vida. –  
.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? –  
.  
-Si…- respondió para darse la vuelta y caminar asía el pórtico.   
.  
-Ramón, velo otra vez, tal vez lo recuerdes si haces memoria. –  
.  
-Poppy…estoy cansado, me acaban de dar de alta del hospital, solo quiero descansar, no sé de quién demonios es ese collar y ni me interesa, porque no te largas junto con la mierda de perdedores que trajiste contigo. – termino por gritar.   
.  
-Ramón…-   
.  
-Ah…por cierto, la respuesta es “no” no quiero nada contigo, no quiero volverte a verte en mi vida, quiero que te alejes de mi casa, de mi perro y de mi…- fue cuando vio la mecedora vacía, se quedó callado y pensó por un momento en si estaba despierto o dormido, tal vez seguía en el hospital y todo eso no era más que otra pesadilla.   
.  
-No le hagas caso Poppy, está en shock, no lo dice enserio. – le dijo Grandulón.  
.  
-Lo sé. - contesto calmada. – Ramón, es necesario que la identifiques, esto facilitara más las cosas, podrán darle un verdadero entierro a tu abuela. –  
.  
-¿Entierro? – pregunto confundido.  
.  
-Si, al fin encontramos su cuerpo, no está lejos de donde me dijiste que estabas, en el área donde se realizaba el evento, ella estuvo ahí todo este tiempo…cayo en un hoyo muy profundo, yo también, si los demás no me hubieran visto…pues, habría terminado igual, yo la encontré, yo la vi con mis propios ojos, su cuerpo está en…-  
.  
-No. –  
.  
\- ¿Perdón? –  
.  
-Ella no está ahí. –  
.  
-Pero yo encontré su cuerpo, no te miento. -  
.  
-No es ella. –  
.  
-Ramón, tiene la misma ropa y el collar con tu foto y la bolsa. -   
.  
-No…mientes. –  
.  
-No miento, es ella. –  
.  
-¡ELLA ESTA VIVA! Solo quieres que la deje de buscar como todos lo demás. – le dijo al fin encarándola. – ella está viva, tiene que estarlo…- Ramón se llevó la mano a la boca, quería gritar, estaba aterrado, no podía ser verdad lo que le decían, no quería creerlo, prefería pensar mil veces que ella seguía con vida en algún lugar, que había huido dejándolo atrás, o que había logrado sobrevivir en el bosque de alguna forma milagrosa, cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en lo que realmente le debió de suceder, en la desesperación que debió de pasar su abuela las últimas horas de vida, eso era horrible, porque si era verdad, la caída, eso no la mato, aquello debió de romperle los huesos, si Poppy pudo oír a los demás, que gracias a Dios la vieron caer, significaba que su abuela debió de haberlo escuchado gritar llamándola, seguro que lo hizo, y ella debió de pedir ayuda, pero nadie la logro oír, era devastador y doloroso pensar en eso, su corazón termino por romperse en ese instante. Alguien que fue muy amada en vida paso sus últimas horas sola y sufriendo, no podía con esa idea taladrando su mente.   
.  
-Ramón. –  
.  
-Vete Poppy…por favor, déjame solo. –  
.  
-No, no voy a dejarte solo y menos ahora. –  
.  
-¡Nube! – chaqueo los dedos y el perro tomo postura de ataque a un lado de su dueño. – Ataca…- dijo, pero nadie de los presentes tenía miedo, el perro miraba incrédulo a su dueño y se negó a cumplir la orden, se acercó a Poppy y se quedó a su lado.   
.  
-Buen perro. – lo alago Poppy.  
.  
-Maldito traidor…bien, quédate con el, de todos modos, no lo necesito en Cloud City. –  
.  
-¿Cloud City? –  
.  
-Si…me mudo, no me quedare en ningún lugar donde tu estés. No soporto ni ver tu rostro. -  
.  
El chico está a punto de entrar a su casa cuando una Poppy cansada de lidiar con su terquedad comenzó a leer lo que había en la libreta de la señora Rosiepuff.   
.  
-“Para Ramón, si estas leyendo esto lo más seguro es que este muerta, en dado caso que no sea así, niño travieso cierra esta libreta” .- Poppy no pudo evitar reír, Ramón se había detenido mientras sujetaba la manija de la puerta, no volteaba, estaba quieto, así que siguió leyendo. – Siempre he temido no estar presente en los momentos importantes de tu vida, por ello te he escrito estas cartas, el señor Lombardi es muy optimista, me dice que cuando sea el momento yo te las leeré, pero sé que no será así…- Las letras a partir de ahí aran diferentes, estaba hechas con brusquedad, no seguían la línea del cuaderno en rayas, estaban de manera trasversal, como si hubieran sido escritas mucho después que la primera parte, era difícil de saber que decían, pero siguió leyendo un tanto dudosa. – Ramón…es hora de que sigas adelante, estas enamorado, disfrútalo, Poppy…¿Poppy es una chica increíble? – aquello le parecio extraño, Ramón le habia dicho que se enamoro de ella a los 14, la señora Rosiepuff habia desaparecido cuando él tenía 7, las letras estaban dispersas y no podía entender lo que decían, la última línea era la única legible. – sabes que estoy muerta, ¿cierto? – la chica miro extrañada a sus amigos quienes no creían lo que acababa de leer. Poppy les enseño el texto, nadie comprendía que pasaba, tal vez esas eran sus últimas letras antes de morir, por ello el desorden y lo disperso de las palabras.  
.  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – pregunto Ramón realmente impactado.   
.  
-Sabes que estoy muerta ¿cierto? Ramón…- le dijo su abuela desde la mecedora.   
.  
El chico se puso pálido, se quedó mudo mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza y la contemplaba tan sonriente como siempre.  
.  
-Hola Ramón. – lo saludo.  
.  
Apenas el chico escucho su voz se desplomo, cayo inconsciente en el piso.   
.  
.  
.  
Extra  
.  
.  
.  
Ramón había sacado a pasear a nube, el perro estaba a mitad de su entrenamiento en la escuela de conducta donde lo educaban para ser un “arma de ataque y defensa”, por su tamaño no quería llevarlo con él al pueblo, no hasta que estuviera seguro que podría controlarlo, pero no había ningún problema, el bosque era grande. El joven arrojo la pelota con la que jugaba para que nube la fuera a buscar, y vaya que corrió lejos. En esa zona del bosque el joven de la colina se relajaba, no había nadie que lo viera, o eso pensó, tras dar algunos pasos asía atrás tratando de ver que tan lejos se había ido nube, siento que choco con alguien, lo que de verdad lo sorprendió con la guardia baja.   
.  
-¿Poppy? – pregunto muy extrañado.   
.  
-Hola Ramón. – Saludo un tanto desanimada Poppy quien era acompañada por Grandulón y Diamantino.   
.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo con tono enojado.   
-Es que hace dos días perdió una de mis flores de la diadema y estoy pegando algunos carteles en los árboles para ver si alguien la ha visto. –  
.  
Ramón miro un camino de carteles, una hilera de árboles con aquellos papales colgados, luego vio la engrapadora industrial que tenía Grandulón.   
.  
-Pero que estupidez, ¿y por eso estas dañando la corteza de los pinos? – dijo bastante indignado quitando el cartel que tenía más cerca. – Realmente eres tonta. –  
.  
-No lo soy…es muy importante para mi, y esta forma es más rápida, la gente lo vera y sabrá…-  
.  
-¿Pero qué gente?...por aquí no viene nadie por si no te has dado cuenta. – Grito bastante enojado por la idea de la joven, fue cuando escucho un gruñido a lo lejos, los presentes voltearon a ver de dónde venía ese sonido y vieron a un feroz perro que corría a gran velocidad a su encuentro, Ramón jamás había visto a nube reaccionar así, hasta a él le dio miedo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta quien era el blanco de su ataque, Poppy, el entrenador le había dicho que el can tendría por un rato un juicio propio sobre de quien debía de defenderlo, seguro al oírlo discutir pensó que la joven de cabellos rosas lo estaba molestando, no tuvo de otra más que intentar taclear a su propio perro, pero eso no funciono el gran Danes de 75 kilos no era un rival fácil de vencer, así que termino aferrándose a su collar con una mano y anclándose con otra a una raíz de un árbol cercano. Los chicos miraban la escena totalmente impactados y temerosos del perro que no dejaba de ladrar e intentar atacarlos, con dificultad Ramón les ordeno. - ¡Váyanse!, ¿Qué esperan? No puedo controlarlo…nube ya bastan, nube… - los jóvenes al fin reaccionaron y se fueron corriendo de ahí, tras eso el perro se relajó y se sentó a un lado de su exhausto dueño. – Bien hecho torpe…esa era Poppy. – nube lo mira extrañado. – si…de la que siempre te hablo, era ella… bueno, no es tu culpa, necesitas reconocer su aroma. – pero el joven no tenía nada para que su perro pudiera reconocerla como “amiga”, las invitaciones de la chica no servían, pues siempre le ponía perfume, y aquellos bobos carteles, que fue quitando uno por uno mientras regresaba a casa, tampoco le servirían.   
.  
Cansado por todo el esfuerzo se sentó en los asientos de la ventana de la sala, contemplo los puñados de papeles con la foto de la flor de tela. Realmente era demasiado por un simple adorno; sin querer se fue quedando dormido y comenzó a soñar, estaba en el bosque, para ser más específico en la zona de competencia, escucho una voz conocida, era su abuela quien lo llamaba.   
.  
-Ramón…por aquí, aquí esta. –  
.  
-¿Abuela? –  
.  
-Lo que buscas esta por acá…- se escuchó ese susurro siendo arrastrado por el viento. Fue siguiendo aquella extraña brisa y tras dar algunos pasos lejos de aquel lugar vio como un remolino de aire le señalaba algo cerca de unos arbustos, ahí estaba la flor de Poppy totalmente intacta. – Ya sabes que hacer Ramón…- termino por decir su abuela, tras eso despertó de golpe, se levantó y sin decir ninguna palabra, casi como sonámbulo camino fuera de su casa, por el bosque hasta llegar a la zona de competencia, al ver a los niños y adultos divertirse decidió rodearla, detestaba ese lugar, le traía agridulces recuerdos, al fin tras dar algunos pasos dio con el sitio que vio en sus sueños y comenzó a buscar en los arbustos, ahí estaba la flor.   
.  
-¿Por qué querías que la encontrara? Abuela…¿Qué tiene que ver Poppy? –  
.  
Fue cuando la hoyo, podría jurar que era ella, su abuela cantaba y estaba cerca, comenzó a correr asía donde provenía el sonido, este se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero llego a un punto donde la canción se detuvo, estaba en el punto donde ella desapareció, donde juraría que alguna vez logro verla, donde tras varios sueños extraños era llevado a ese mismo punto, a donde su padre le pido que no volviera a ir y que con el tiempo dejo tras ver que la gente lo veía con lastima. No entendía por llegaba a ese callejón sin salida. Pensaba en eso cuando una voz lo interrumpió.   
.  
-¿Ramón? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Poppy quien llevaba una canasta, repartía invitaciones para una fiesta que se realizaría pronto. –  
.  
-Yo…yo solo…- metió rápidamente la flor en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – yo solo revisaba que tus estúpidos carteles no afectaran a la flora del lugar. –  
.  
-Oh…pues, te hice caso, los quitamos, en parte porque no es la primera vez que pierdo algo, ¿sabes? Mi diadema tenía tres flores, ahora solo me queda una, y seguro pasara lo mismo que paso cuando perdí la primera. –  
.  
-Me alegra ver que te rindas. – dijo contento ante el débil animo de su interlocutora.   
.  
-Bien… a mí me alegra que estés aquí, así te puedo dar esto. – hablo mientras le entregaba la invitación. El joven se sintió un tanto apenado, estaba pensando en regresarle la flor, pues de todas las personas de Villa troll Poppy era la única que lo procuraba, sin pensar en lo que hacía abrió la carta y esta lo baño con un puñado de diamantina, la risa de Poppy se escuchó melodiosa, pero se interrumpió de golpe cuando vio la mirada de descontento del joven, quien apretó la invitación con odio entre sus manos mientras se alejaba del lugar.  
.  
-Eres una estúpida. – le grito antes de perderse en el bosque.   
.  
Ramón llego a su casa y cerro la puerta de golpe para luego dejarse caer de sentón mientras gritaba, daba gracias a Dios que la brillantina le cubriera el rostro por completo, sino la chica se hubiera dado cuenta de su marcado sonrojo. Saco la flor de su pantalón y se fue directo a su taller, de un cajón saco una segunda flor de tela y comenzó a armar algo, corto tela, hizo marcas y cosió durante un rato, termino haciendo algo parecido a una muñeca de trapo muy parecida a Poppy y sobre su cabeza puso las dos flores. Se la entregó a nube, eso le sirvió mucho a Ramón para enseñarle que no debía de atacarla de nuevo, aunque cuando se enojaba con la chica le decía a nube “atácala”, pero el perro solo jugaba suavemente con la muñeca para luego solo llevársela al sofá o su cama en el pasillo de arriba para cuidarla como si fuera un cachorro.   
.  
-¿Algún día entenderé lo que me tratas de decir? – se preguntó a si mismo Ramón, su Abuela, al igual que otros miembros de su casi extinta familia tenían extraños dones, veían cosas, encontraban objetos perdidos, presagiaban sucesos, pero Ramón no creía en nada de eso, en ocasiones si, como en aquellas veces que encontró las flores de Poppy, pero no lo suficiente para intentar encontrar a su abuela, además que jamás entendía sus señales. – Tonterías…- concluida tras darle muchas vueltas, era demasiado escéptico para creer en esas cosas. 

 

Fin


End file.
